Renji's Lust
by Midnight-Knightmare
Summary: Maya a sweet teenage girl. never been in love, but soon will be in a love triangle. one with male best friend Renji Abarai, who's in a band. and Grimmjow a yakuza boss, who wants Maya to be his. which one will win her heart. RenjixOCxGrimmjow. Rated M for sexual scenes, and langue.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Satoka Maya (last name, first name)

Age; 17

Looks: you have light brown hair that goes to your mid back. You have ocean blue eyes and you wear glasses.

Personality: you are sweet, nice, and shy at times, you stick up for your friends, and you're funny at some things,

Like: you love to cook, and make all kind of sweets for friend and their birthday too, and helping people with their homework.

Dislike: you hate bullying being picked on, you hate boys that have a dirty mind and only think about getting into you pants. And you hate rude people a lot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Maya was in her apartment watching TV, her favorite TV shows "Bananas in Pajamas "

She loves watching that show when she was a little girl. She remembers wakening up running downstairs turning on the TV, while her mom made banana pancakes for her. And sing along with the character on the show. Maya mother mould tape of the episode for her. But that when she was alive, Maya remember her mother well, she had the most kindness heart in the world. All the people in her neighborhood, she was love by many people when she died.

But Maya didn't won't to get stunk in the past; she had to move on with her life. Maya looked at the clock, and it was 12:45am; she had to get up early for her first day at Karakura High. She was nervous, she hoped that when she gets there all the people wouldn't be so mean to her; well she didn't know what to think on her first day.

Maya turned off the TV, and all the light in the living room; headed towards her bedroom. She climbed inside her bed took her glass off; sat them next to the lamp, and turned it off. Maya led in her bed for a while then drifted off to sleep.

-Next Morning-

Maya's alarm clock went off. The light head brunette got up with a yawn.

Today was the day she started school. She reached over and turned the alarm off.

Maya did one last yawn before she got up.

"Well I best take a shower first, that way I'll feel much better." she said with a cheerful mood.

15 minutes later Maya was in the bathroom brushing her hair. She felt much better after her shower, and more awake she grabbed her glasses to put them on; then went down stairs to fix breakfast. But when Maya looked at the clock she saw that is was 7:48, and school started at 8:15.

Maya didn't want to be late on her first day of school. So she hurried up poured herself some apple juice, (even thought she chugged it down) and made some toast with butter and jelly. After that she grabbed her lunch box and school bag: ran out her apartment (locking her door) Maya ran to school.

-At Karakura High-

"Man Ichigo, how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"You know, you totally aces that test, with a perfect 95%; how do you do it?" said a teen boy with brown hair.

"Keigo what are you talking about we were at your house studying with you. But you decide not to study and wasted are time, and all you did was READ COMICS!"

Said Ichigo.

"I have to say I agree with Ichigo Keigo, you did waste are time helping you" said another teen boy with black hair and glasses.

"Uryu your no fun, man this suck all of my friends are nerd; not Chad, right Chad?"

Keigo said as Chad pull out his test and saw that he also got a 95%.

"NO, NOT YOU TOO CHAD!" the teen yelled.

"Be quiet you idiot you'll cause a commotion in the hall way!" said Ichigo as he punched Keigo into the class room.

"Good morning guys and to Kei… Keigo why are you on the ground you'll get dirty that way you know?" said Orihime

"G-Good morning to you too Orihime." Keigo said getting off the ground.

"Hey Ichigo where's Rukia and Renji?"

"Oh, there at Urahara's place, he needs them for something.' Ichigo responded back.

"Well they better hurry class starts in a few minutes."

"no need to worry Orihime, they'll be here on time." said Uryu fixing his glasses as he read his book.

"ORIHIME DARLYING I HERE FOR YOU!" came a girl with short brown hair.

"I don think so Chizu!"

"Tatsuki stop getting in my way, and keep me away from Orihime?" Chizu said

"WHAT! I'm trying to keep her away from a pervert like 'YOU' Chizu!" Tatsuki said.

The bell rung and all the student went to their seats, then the teacher enter in.

"Okay, good morning class. Today were going to finish our lesson from yesterday.

But first we have a new student; she just transfers here from Tokyo, now please give your respect to her and attention too. You came come in my dear." the teacher said.

The classroom door open and everyone attention went to the girl that walked in.

"Hi everyone my name is Maya Satoko it please to meet you all.

I hope all you guys like my story. The next chapter will be coming up soon so until then please comment on my profile or you can review it, and here the pick of the character you look like. ^_^

Hey guys I upload the picture of what Maya looks like, just go on my profile and you find the link there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maya enter the room and saw all the students look at her instantly she went all shy and nervous .Maya walked in front of the class

"Come on dear don't be shy introduce yourself?" the teacher said

"Hi my name is…"

"WAIT TEACHER WE'RE HERE, PLEASE DON'T MARK US APPCENT! " Renji and Rukia shouted as they open the classroom door scaring Maya half to death. "Well if it isn't Rukia and Renji you guys finally show up after the bell again." the teacher said with a forced smile on her face

"So what's your excuse for today….hmmm…?"

Renji was about to talk, when he was cut off by Rukia.

"Please sensei doesn't give us detention, see It was my fault that we were late, you see my grandma has a very bad back and her doctor said she shouldn't lift any more heavy objects.

So she needs me and Renji's help moving some boxes. Trust me those boxes were heavy really heavy." Rukia said with fake tears in her eyes.

From aside Renji had a sweat drop on his face; he couldn't believe that she made up such a lie.

" well I'll let this slide once, if this happens again both of you will get two days of detention do I make my self clear?" the teacher said

"YES MAMA! "Both of them said with a bow as for an apologue

After that Rukia and Renji went to go sit in their seats.

"I'm so sorry about that Maya you can finish introduce yourself, please? "

Maya was brought back to reality after the teacher's voice. That's when she remembered she had to finish her intro about herself, because she never had the chance to finish.

"Oh, yes of course, hello my name is Satoko Maya, and it's a pleasure to meet you all, I hope will all become good friends. She said with and bow as she rosed back up her face was all red.

Everyone said hello to Maya "very good then now Maya you can sit next too Renji Abarai" she said Maya nod and made her way to her sit that was next too the red haired guy with his tattoos showing on his arms.

"Okay since that was settled lets start are lesson shall we class." the teacher said as she started to write on the white board.

Maya sat through first block with no problem, well not so much see. When ever she stops doing her work she would take small glance at him. Here eyes landed on his arm and saw how muscular he was. Not to muscular but in a good looking way, neither to say he was the type who played sports. The thing that made her notice him was his tattoos. They started onto his arm going in his short sleeves to his neck; then back down disappearing into his shirt again. Maya also notice that he was wearing a white bandana, which covers up the rest of his tattoos on his forehead. Maya was never really into the punk, rocker boys.

With piercing and tattoos all over themselves. But to her it suit him really well. He was good looking and was curious if he had any girlfriends before. Most of all she really wanted know, if he really had a hot body under that shirt; wanting to know what it looked like. The thoughts that she was thinking made her blush. She could believe it, she want to slap herself. Never in her mind she would think dirty thought like that never.

Maya shook her head to clear them and got back to finishing her class work. The class went by fast as the bell rung for the next period.

"Guys please turn in your work on my desk on the way out please." she said.

Maya turn her work in, once she was in the hallway she looked at her schedule. She was so happy that she got cooking class she loves to cook. As she made her was, when she got the she saw one student that was in her first block.

"I know her what was her name … Ruka… Ru….Rukia that her name." Maya thought in her head. As she made her way to Rukia

"Um Rukia Kuchiki right?" Maya said as the girl turn around

"Yes, I'm Rukia may I help you… wait you're the new student that was in my first block weren't you?" Rukia said.

"Rukia who is your friend?"

"This is Maya Satoka she new here and she was in my first period." Rukia said

"It's a pleasure to me you umm-….?"

"Inoue Orihime, and it a pleasure to meet you too Maya." Orihime said.

Seconds later the bell rung and all the student came in the room and took their seat. Not to long the teacher came in Maya saw that he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Okay class today we're going to make Americans most favorite dessert and it's the chocolate chip cookies, but first we have a new student that we all love to meet, Miss Can you please stand up."

He said.

Maya stood up and bowed to everyone in the class room. "Hello it nice to meet you all. My name is Maya Satoka I hope we be great friends some day." Maya said as she blushes, from having the whole classroom attention on to her. She sat back down and looked at the teacher.

"Well… thank you Ms, Satoka, my name is Itsuki Kano. Now I will let you on one thing in this class; if you hit on me I will fail you this class so fast faster than a roadrunner can say " BEEP, BEEP!" cause one am gay do I make my self clear?" Mr. Itsuki said with a glare that made the whole class room have shivers go down their backs.

"I perfectly understand Mr. Ituski Maya said having the shiver go down her back with the rest of the classmates.

"Perfect now let's start cooking." he said as his expression change form death to happiness in a flash.

"Oh, and Maya you can work with Rukia and Orihime as a group since the others are full."

He said. The whole class took out the things to make their chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Renji's POV<strong>

Renji was sitting in his math class doing the class work the teacher gave out to them.

"Hey Renji can I copy your work?" Ikakku said

"No."

"Why not man...come on pal please just this once." Ikakku said clapping his hands together

"No the last time I let you copy the teacher found out and I got detention for a week, so no." He said

"Yeah and plus you need to learn how to study." Yumichika said jumping into their conversation.

"Man studying is for losers and I'm not a loser, I can pass any test and any class with an A plus." Ikakku said with pride.

"Yeah the last time you said that you fail five tests, end up fluking the class, and had to make those classes up for the summer." Toshiro said as he already finish the work and work on the next class assessment.

After he said that the color in Ikakku face drained and went gloomy. While Renji and Yumichika snicker.

"Anyway did you guys hear about the new student?" Yumichika said

"Yeah, what her name?" Ikakku said as he got out of his gloomy state.

"Her name is Maya Satoka." Renji said

"Ooh~, you know her name already Renji what next you going to follow her home hide in the bushes watch her while you jack off huh." Ikakku said

"IKAKKU! SHUT THE HELL UP AND DO YOU WORK!" Renji yelled making the whole class room look at him.

"No... Not until you hand me you paper." he said as he snatched Renji's paper.

"Ikakku would you like to come up here AND demonstrate the first equation for us?

The teacher said with a smile and eyebrows twitching in frustration

"Um, ma'am I really don't know how to do It." he said scratching the back of his head

"Well you will with me after school detention understood." the teacher said

Having Ikakku's friends laughed at him.

"Yes ma'am,"

"Good now finish your work." the teacher said

"Aww~ poor Ikakku you have detention are you going to cry?" Renji teased him.

"Like... I said Ikakku studying will help you in this class." Yumichika said again.

"Oh, shut up Yumichika, I told you studying is for losers." he said.

"Plus, who would stay up all night studying all night for a damn test anyway."

"Umm... Toshiro for one." Renji commented.

"That shorty, now no wonder he so short." Ikakku said when he said that Renji and Ikakku heard Toshiro pencil break.

Renji and Yumichika shove themselves away form Ikakku because they knew he was in a world of hurting. The whole class even the teacher stop what they were doing and looked at Ikakku like he lost his mind. You never call Toshiro Hitsugaya short NEVER.

"What was that you said Ikakku?" Toshiro said as he got out of his seat.

Ikakku saw this and the colors drained form his face. "I-I was just joking Toshiro man come on you know me old pal im sorry for….." Ikakku didn't have time to apologize because Toshiro already beaten him up leaving all kind of burse and marks on him.

Toshiro sat back down and finish is class work as the class looked at him with fear even Renji and Yumichika.

Maya POV

"WOW, Maya you really did great on these cookies, and they're delicious too." said Orihime

"Yeah." Rukia agreed.

"Umm... thank you Rukia and Orihime." Maya said with a blush on her face

" are her cookies that good?" said Mr. Itsuki as he took a cookie and tried it when he did sparkles were shown in his eye in background running around in a meadow with birds singing and flower laughing with him.

"WOW Maya they are delicious you should join the cooking club." Mr. Itsuki said.

"No, I'm really not that great of a cook, I only do this as a hobby at home."

"Maya dear, if you do not join this club I will fail you in this class, with no questions asked. Mr. Itsuki said

"But you said that, if I fall in love with you, you'll fail Me." she said with tears in her eyes, panicking a little.

"Yeah, and if you don't join the club too." he said with an evil glare.

"Come on Maya join the club you're really a good cook please join." Orihime same with puppy dog eye.

"Umm… ok I'll join since you guys love my cookies so much." Maya said as she scratched the back of her head with a smile.

" yes your cookies are so good there better than ever, better than having sex, wait I cant say that sex is really good too." he said having the girls look at him funny.

Seconds later the bell rung for lunch and all the students left the class room.

"Oh, Maya before you leave the club is on Thursdays and Friday okay you can go now." Mr. Itsuki said as the girls left

"Hey, Maya do you want to eat lunch with us?" Rukia said

"Sure that would be nice, but first let me grab a juice really quick ok." she said.

"Sure we'll come with you." Orihime said as they walk to the vending machine

**Okay guys the next chapter will be coming soon ok so, R&R it and tell me what you think ok love you guys ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls made there way up to the roof after Rukia and Orihime waited for Maya to get herself a drink. The girls made their way up to the top of the school building.

"Hey, Maya I have to introduce you to some of are friends, there really nice." Orihime said.

As the girls got to the group all heads turn to look at Maya

"Oh, guys this are new friend Maya Satoka she's new here." said Rukia

Maya gave a bow to everyone "hello, it's nice to meet all of you guys." she said very shyly.

Maya never liked a lot of attention on her not now, never.

"Oh, you must be the new girl that just transfer here today right." a boy said with glasses

"yes." she said fixing her glasses

"Well, Maya let me introduce you to are friends, the one you just talked to is Ishida but you can call him Uryuu.

Next is Ichigo, Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, Chizu and hey Ichigo where are the others?" said Rukia as she notice half of the gang wasn't there. "Hey, Ichigo where's Renji and them?" she asked

"Oh, they went off campus to eat."

"Oh, well, sorry about that Maya I wanted you to meet the rest of the gang, but there not here." Rukia said

"That's okay I can meet them another time." Maya said with a smile.

The girls sat down and began to eat their lunches, until Maya opened her bento box Rukia let out a loud squeal that hurt the whole group's ears.

"OMG! That is so cute Maya! "Rukia said as everyone looked in the inside of Maya's bento.

It showed a Bunny in-between the rice. Everyone had sweat drops on their head.

"Oh, thank you Rukia." Maya said as she fixed her glasses which slid down because of Rukia squeal.

"Would it be possible if you could make me one of those for me? I love bunnies they are so cute."

She said

"Umm… sure Rukia, I can also make you shape bunny rice balls too if you want."

"YES, I would love for you to do that please." Rukia said with more excitement in her.

"Sure I'll make some for everyone." Maya said with a smile on her face.

"Maya do you like to cook?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, Cooking is my life, it makes me happy to see people enjoy food I cook for them." she said.

"Yup she such a great cook she join the cooking club." said Orihime

"Well, they made me." Maya said as everyone looked at her.

"WOW, then you must be that good." Ishida said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, guys you should have tried the cookies she made in cooking classes they were like tasting heaven for the first time in your mouth." Rukia said as her and Orihime had stars in their eyes as they picture heaven in the background with angel everywhere with laughter.

The whole group just stared at them like they lost it.

The group talked some more and asked Maya some more questions about her.

Soon the bell for lunch rang and all the students began to leave

"Hey Maya what classes do you have left?" asked Orihime

"Well I have science then P.E." Maya said.

"Aww, we don't have 3rd block with any of us but you do have P.E with us it going to be great."

Orihime said

"GUYS COME OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR 3rd Block!" Ichigo yelled.

"Come on lets go." Maya said as her and Orihime went to their classes.

Maya didn't have a problem in 3rd block science didn't bother her in a way she loved it, it was the same thing as cooking only with chemical that can kill you if you mess up and end up blowing things up. Wait you can kill people while cook too Maya thought. But P.E on the other hand she hated it, she love being in shape it was when she gets sweated the boys tend to stare at her like a goddess. The reason they stare is because of her boobs their big like a size D.

She always wonders why such a small girl like her has big boobs, maybe the came from her mom

, yeah from her mom curse he mommy.

As the 3rd block end she made her way to P.E. Maya saw Rukia and Orihime waiting for her. As they made their way to gym to change.

Soon school was over Rukia told that they would wait for Maya at the front of the gate.

Maya was putting all her book inside her bag. She put her bag inside the locker so she can put her shoes on after she was done, Maya rose up but hit her head on her bag which was on the edge; made all her books fall out and knock her glasses off too.

She got on the ground to find her glasses

Renji POV

Renji was walking from his last glass of the day GYM before he left he had to take a shower so he wouldn't smell while he practice for his band. He made his way to his locker out the corner of his eye. He turns his attention to the person that was on the ground. Renji realized it was the new girl that sat next to him in 1st block. "Why is she on the ground? Maybe she looking for something I should help her." he said as he started to approach her.

As Renji approached from behind her he saw a good no, great clear view of her underwear. Renji turned a deep shade of red and blood shooting from his nose " _damn these school short uniform skirts._" he said in his head as he wipe the blood off his face.

"Umm excuse me are you alright?" Renji asked

"No I need help finding my glasses you see, can you help me please?" she asked Renji.

"Sure no problem." he said as he scan the area for her glasses and found them next to her books on her right not too far.

"Umm I found them Miss." he said as he went next to and pick them up.

"Oh thank you very much." she said with a smile as Renji gave them to her.

The girl put her glasses back on so she could see who the person that helped her was; once she did she saw it was the boy she sat next to in her 1st block.

"You're the boy that was in my 1st block Renji right." she asked

"Yeah and your Maya." he said. As he stared at her. Maya didn't won't to keep standing here, while he stared at her.

"Well thank you for finding my glasses." she said again as she squat down to pick up her belongings. Renji follow suit and help her. "Thank you so much Renji for everything now I must go so my friend's mite be worried bye." Maya said as she closed her locker door and left.

"Hey, Renji man we can't be late for band practice or Hisagi going to chew us out again. " Ichigo said coming from behind him.

"Yeah I'm coming." he said watching Maya leave.

Maya's POV

Maya ran toward Rukia and Orihime at the front entrance.

"Sorry about that guys I lost my glasses on the way." she said

"Well we're happy you found them we thought some one kidnapped you for a minute. " Rukia said

The girls started walking "hey guys do you wont to head into the city and look around?" Orihime suggested.

"Yeah that sound fun anyway I have plenty of time before I go to work." Maya said.

The girls looked at Maya like she had two heads.

"You work Maya?" Rukia said a little surprised.

"Yea "she said.

"Where do you work at?"

"I work at a maid café; it's called the Tea Garden." Maya said

"I heard of that place they sell all verities of flavored tea?" Orihime said

"Yup, they do and other things too." Maya responded back.

The girls went to different store and looked at clothes, and shoe everything. The girls were having so much fun Maya didn't know it was almost time for to go to work.

"OMGsh im going to be late for work, I'm sorry we finish another time I must leave." Maya said as she said goodbye to Orihime and Rukia. They wave goodbye too as they watched Maya leave.

Maya ran in full speed to her job. "Now If I can get there on time." Maya said looking at her cell phone to check the time. Maya didn't notice a man come out from an ally and bump into him

" im completely sorry please forgive me" she said fixing her glasses, bowing then leaving not giving the guy a chance to say anything. As she left Maya didn't notice that she drop her wallet on the ground.

The guy she bumped into, he pick it up and looked at it.

"Hmm, Karakura High hmm… well I guess I better give it to her when ever I have chance." he said as he continued walking.

-The next day-

Maya sat at her desk all gloomy; she couldn't believe she lost her wallet she needs to buy food.

"Good morning- hey what's with the face expression Maya?" Orihime said coming into the classroom.

"Oh good morning to you too Orihime." Maya said with a gloomy expression still on her face.

"Well at least you say something why are you so sad hmm?"

"I lost my wallet I looked everywhere in my school bag and my apartment but I couldn't find it anywhere." she said with tears coming down her face.

"Don't worry. It will pop up somewhere, that's what happens to me when I lose things?" Orihime said. Maya hope that Orihime was right; Maya never loses things in her life. Maya need to be positive and track down where she left her school ID at.

"Hey good morning guys." Ichigo said coming into the classroom

"Oh good morning to you Ichigo." both Orihime and Maya said.

"Hey where Rukia and Renji are are they both late again?"

"No their both here they just went to do something's on the own time before school starts. And one question why is it so gloomy on this side of the classroom?" Ichigo asked which made Maya gloomier.

"Oh Maya lost her wallet and doesn't know where she last seen it." Orihime said.

"Oh sorry about that, don't worry it happened to me to in my second year. I thought the world was going to end when I couldn't find my wallet I looked everywhere my room my dad's office basically the whole house. But it was in my back pocket all along." he said laughing and scratching the back oh his head.

"So don't worry you'll find It." he said giving her confidences"

Thank you very much Ichigo." Maya said getting out of her gloomy state

Maya and them sat there at their desk talking for a few more minutes until class started. As more students started to fill up the class Maya said hello to Uryuu and Chad as they also walked in to the classroom.

"Hey guy where here sorry bout that."

The group looked up to see Rukia and Renji coming into the class room.

"Oh hey Rukia and Renji we thought that you guys would be late again." Orihime said

"Please like I want to get detention for two weeks I rather kill myself." Renji said

"Hello Maya." Rukia as she notices her.

Oh hello Rukia and Renji it nice to see you guys this morning" Maya said with a smile

"You already know Renji Maya?"

"Yeah he helped me find my glasses and help pick up all my books yesterday." Maya said.

" hey she lost her glasses I couldn't just leave her there all day searching for them," Renji said seconds later the bell rung telling that it was time for class to start all the student went to the seat, the teacher came in the classroom.

"Okay class today I'm going pair each other of you up with a partner for a class project. But first what about that homework I assented to you guys yesterday?" the haft of the classroom groan for both the homework and project. The class passes up their homework to the front of the class.

" ok the project you and you partner will be working is getting to know each other; now the reason I'm giving out this project is cause I feel that some of you guys are not getting along." the teacher said looking at two students and some other students too. "And plus I want you to feel comfortable when I hand out more projects." she said with a smile.

"Now listen out for your names when I call them." she said. She called each name one by one.

"and last but not least Renji Abarai and Maya Satoka you guys will partner up okay, now for the rest of this block I want you guys to get with your partner and find out some facts about them please." she said

The class got up from their seats and moved around the classroom to seat with the partners.

Maya looked and to turn and see Renji next to her. "Well at least are seats are next to each other" she said.

Renji nod." so….. Man this is very I mean very awkward moment right now." Renji said with sweat drop in his head.

"That's okay lets start at the begging, what are you hobbies?" Maya asked

"Well I like to listen to music a lot like 24.7 and I play guitar and the drums. What about you Maya?"

"Well for me I love to make things with my hands. Like stuff animals and sweets." she said

"Wow so you must be a really crafty person then huh."

"Hmm, I love cooking, and I love it the most when people try my food with smiles on the faces too." she said with a smile.

For some reason Renji loved her smile he didn't know why, but he want to see her smile more often.

"Okay what next should I know about you Renji?" Maya said bring him out of his daze.

"Well my favorite treat is Taiyaki, and I have a dislike for spicy food and plus I like to play futsal on a daily basic." Maya wrote everything that Renji said.

"Well my favorite treat is Strawberry cheese cake, not like with strawberries on it cake like whole thing has to be strawberry, and I dislike jerks and perverts." Maya said as Renji watched her face expression change from happy to serious face.

"Well don't worry if a pervert tries to cup a feel on you I'll protect them for you." Renji said.

"Oh thank you Renji how kind of you. Renji and Maya talked some more for the rest of the period until the bell rung for 2nd block.

"Well I'll see you at lunch Renji."

"Yeah, same with you Maya." Renji said as they went their own separate ways.

Maya was walking to her next class when she felt someone touch her shoulder, she turn around to see Orihime and Rukia. "Hey guys sorry I left you back there." she said.

"It's okay so how was your little chat with Renji?" Rukia said with a smile on her said same with Orihime.

"What are you talking about, and what's with smiles on your faces?" Maya said puffing her cheek out.

"Oh nothing its just you guys seem very friendly in class and everything." Orihime said.

"Well what ever you guys thing stop it cause there is nothing going to happen between me and Renji." she said walking head of them.

The girls made there way to the class minutes later the bell rung and the teacher came in.

"Well hello everyone." Mr. Itsuki said twirling into the classroom throwing flowers every where.

"Well today we are going to make…wait what are we going to make today?" he said thinking really hard.

"How about we make pies?" one student said.

"That's a great idea, today class we are going to make pies but your own flavor of pie. So get with your group and start making those pies." he said with lot of enthusiasm.

"So guys what kind of pie do you want to make?" asked Maya

"Ooh, how about and ramen pie with mustard inside." Orihime said.

"Um, Orihime I think that would be a bad idea." Rukia said as her and Maya had sweat drop on their head.

"How about a Carmel pie with chocolate chips?" Maya suggested.

"That sounds really good let make that." Rukia said agreeing with the idea.

"Yeah."

Soon the girls got started no making the Carmel pie. Maya did the cooking of the pie while Orihime and Rukia fetched the ingredient. Maya also taught Rukia how to stir the Carmel in the pot and everything. Soon the whole class was done making there pie. Maya put their pie in the refrigerator so it would be done the next day.

"WOW everyone's pies came out WONDERFUL." said as he went around and looked at the students pies.

"Rukia, Orihime and Maya where are y'alls pies." he said.

"Ooh are pie is in the refrigerator, but it will be done by tomorrow." Orihime said

"Oh really, what did you guys make?"

"A Carmel pie with chocolate chips." Maya said.

"Oh, how wonderful, I can't wait to try It." he said.

Soon the bell rung. Some students went on to lunch others to their next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days had passed and Maya still could not find her wallet she looked everywhere in her apartment for the 50th time and it was no where to be found. She was about cry she would just have to put up have you seen my wallet poster all over the city, and she did like that.

"Hey, guys can I borrow a dollar I'll pay you back once I find my wallet?" Maya said s she went all gloomy. The girls were heading to the roof spot where they ate lunch.

"Oh, don't worry Maya its okay find it I swear it." Rukia said hading her dollar and trying to cheer her up. Rukia kept on trying for days to cheer Maya up.

"Oh, thank you Rukia I mean it, any way I'll meet you guys at the roof top okay." Maya said as she went to the vending machine to get a drink. After she got it, she was trying to open it, when she did she bumped into a boy and spilled some on him.

"Hey, bitch look what you did?" the boy said

Maya fixed her glasses and looked up to see what she did. Maya saw two scruffy look boys in front of her. One boy had black shaggy curly hair with pricing on his lop and ear. Plus he was ugly looking, the other boy had brown hair shaggy hair too, but in the middle of his hair was died blonde and his hair was pulled back but not in a pony tail. More like slicked back.

"Oh my, I am truly sorry." she said bowing to the one boy shaggy curly hair.

"Sorry wont do anything. Who is going to buy me a new shirt? huh." he said getting more upset.

"I'll buy another shirt, I a truly sorry please for give Me." she said

"Pay me so I can buy another shirt, you got to be kidding me you-" the boy was cut off by his friend next to him.

"How about this she can just pay with her body here and right now" said the other boy.

"Hey, that now a bad idea bro." he said the two boy got closer to Maya she was backed up to a wall. Maya was scared to death she couldn't believe she was going to get raped by two thugs.

"Please... I said I was sorry, just let me go please?" she pleased

"Sorry won't cut it. You have to pay the consequents." the boy said he grab Maya wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOUR DOING TO MY GIRL?!" the boys turned around, their attentions focusing on a man who was walking up to them. Maya following their eyes of direction, seeing a man with steel blue hair and eyes coming their way.

"Why don't you fuck off? And there's no way she yours. "The boy asked

"You heard me shit head. Get the hell off of her, she mine." the steel blue hair said as he butted in and grabbed Maya by the wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Hey babe you left you wallet at my house, or did you forget so I can come and get you out of school." he said pulling out Maya's wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh, thank you." she said as he handed it to her.

"No problem babe." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a hug. He moved his head downward close enough to her ear.

" just play along." he whispered. Maya nod in agreement, as she hugged him back

The steel hair man brought his head back up and giving Maya a kiss. Maya was shocked she couldn't believe he kissed her and it was her first kiss too. She also felt two pair of hand slide down he back to her butt and squeezes it which made her gasp, giving him a chance to put his tongue in her mouth.

The boys just stood there shock that they saw this. The two finished French kiss. The man pulled away and gave the two boys a death glare.

"If I ever see you two here messing with my girl I will not hesitate to kill both of you?" he said

"Who the hell do you think you are?" said the boy with the shaggy curly hair.

" you're not the boss of - " the teen never got to finish his sentences, since a fist came to his face knocking him on the ground with bloody nose. " Hiroki you ok?" his friend asked.

"What the fuck? Do you fucking teens can't hear now days?"

"Sorry... I didn't hear you"

"Now get the hell out of here? I'm getting tired of seeing your faces." he said turning around but then stopped." And if I ever see your faces again...I won't just punch you, I'll bury your fucking bodies in the ground alive."

The boys nodded the heads, as the color drained out of their faces, from the man's threat. They both ran away not risking the chance to piss the unknown man off.

"Sorry bout that miss. Are you okay?" the man turned round to look at Maya.

Maya had a blush on her face

"H-H-How dare you kiss me?" she said in a whisper as her shoulder trembled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he said getting closer. Not hearing her speak clearly.

"I SAID HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!" she yelled. Maya raised her fist and punched him in the face. The man fell on the floor holding his face.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she said running away.

* * *

><p><strong>-Grimmjow's POV-<strong>

Grimmjow was left on the ground holding his face

'_Damn that girl a nice right hook.'_ he thought, get up and brushed his self off.

'_And a nice ass too.'_Grimmjow made his way back to the car.

Grimmjow got in the car.

"Oh my god!?" What happen to you face Grimmy?" a girl said next to him in the car. Grimmjow turned his head to face a girl with blond hair. She had makeup on lots of it, with heavy eye shadow on and a bright lipstick color on that did not suit her. Half of her boobs were hanging out so all the guys she passed would look at her. The girl's skirt was so short that if she bends over you would see everything. Grimmjow over looked her one last time. "oh nothing babe so guy try to pick a fight with me and punch me, but its all good cause I kick his ass. " oh Grimmy babe you got hurt how about we fix that right up after we go shopping ok?" she said as she pecked him on the chick that did not have burse on it.

Grimmjow sigh at how she didn't care, he really needs to dump this chick. All she ever thing about is shopping with his money.

"Yeah, sure babe let's go shopping." he said starting the car and driving off.

* * *

><p>The next few days of school was kid of busy for Maya. Halloween was coming up in a few weeks.<p>

Maya sat in first block as they talked about some ideas for this years Halloween. Maya was happy to have her wallet back, but for some reason she couldn't get that perverted man off her mind, and what worse he French kiss which that would not and never leave her mind. That was her first kiss he took from her. She was saving that for her first boyfriend who would truly love her. No her dreams were shattered cause of that one kiss. She didn't even tell her friends about it all they asked was how she found her wallet. Maya told them that the teacher found her wallet and gave it to her that was all. Maya was thinking to hard to hear Renji call her name, until she felt him shake her out of her thoughts. "Maya? The teacher is calling you." said Renji wake her out of thought. "Oh, sorry yes ma'am?"

"I see you were in a deep thinking process of coming up with new idea for Halloween, yes?" the teacher said as all eye were on Maya

"Umm, yes ma'am I was, I was thinking we could have a party in the cafeteria with a band.

Then the rest of the school can be a haunted house theme with games.

The class room went silent; Maya just sat there in her seat sweating. _Oh, no I think they hate my ideas I've should've of just said 'I don't have an ideas' and left it alone." _"Teacher I think that is good idea."

Maya turned her head and saw Renji standing. He actually thought that Maya's idea was good and stood up for it. Soon Maya saw the rest of her friends to the same.

"Well... is there any more votes on Maya's idea?" she said as more stood up.

"well its settled, we are going to have the Halloween party thank you Maya for the idea, and since you can up with it you are in charge okay." the teacher said not giving Maya a chance to tell her that she really didn't want to be in charge. "Ok. For the rest of this block, do your class work. The teacher said.

Maya turned to Renji "thank you Renji for voting for my idea. I thought everyone would hate it." Maya said.

"Why would we hate? It's the best idea since last year Halloween." he said.

"Well... thank you Renji." Maya said with a smile that made Renji blush.

During class Maya wrote down the things she needed to make the party, Renji also helped out too.

"Now, where am I going to find band to play at the party?" Maya said.

"Hey, remember I told on are first project that I play in a band?" Renji said. Maya nod

"Well if you have time I can bring you over to my house and watch my band play is that okay?"

Renji said.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. How bout next Tuesday is that okay?" she said smiling.

"Sure" he responded back with his face red.

On the other side of the classroom Rukia and Ichigo sat doing class work they forgot to turn in.

"Ichigo do ever notice that Renji is starting to hang out with Maya more?" said Rukia.

"What are you talking? About I don't see them hang out; they hardly have any classes together.

Rukia maybe you're just seeing things." Ichigo said going back to his work.

"I am not seeing things Ichigo, just look at them talk. Look how Renji is blushing at Maya?" she said. Ichigo lift up his head and saw Maya laughing at Renji, he probably told a joke to her, which made her laugh and him blush. "I don't see anything like I said Rukia, you're seeing things." he said denying it.

"Whatever, if you don't see then I sure do just watch one day Renji going to ask her out." Rukia said finishing her work

Pretty soon the bell rung and all the student went on to their next class.

"Well thank you Renji I'll see you next Tuesday then she said leaving the class room.

"Yeah, sure." Renji said to himself.

The day went by quick as usually. Maya told about the Halloween party thing and he agrees to help make the snacks and drinks.

Maya stayed after school since it was Thursday, which mean the cooking club.

Which it ended very shortly.

**0o0**

Friday and Saturday past as Sunday came. Which means Maya was working at the Tea Garden Café. If was a busy day for Maya as customer came and go. On some days it was slow, but today it wasn't. Cause for Maya she didn't know that her group of friends were coming to see her.

As Maya was carrying some food and drinks to some customers, she saw Rukia and the rest of the gang walk in.

"Oh hey, guys just give me a moment and I'll be right there?" she said walking away.

Maya came back the group. "Sorry about that guys it been busy here all day." she said.

"That's okay Maya we just want to come and see the Café and try the food too." Orihime said with a smile.

"Aww~ thank you guys for the support, anyway please follow me so I can show you to your table." she said as the group followed her. They got to their table and took their seats passing out the menus.

"What do you guys want to drink?" she said smiling. The group order their drinks and food.

"Ok... I'll be back with your drinks ok guys?" she said leaving the group.

"WOW Maya looks so cute in the pink maid outfit. Doesn't she guys?" said Orihime asking the group.

"Yeah, I agree with you Orihime." Rukia said looking at all the servants that were working. All the girls wore the pink maid outfit with long stocking that had ribbons on the end, and Mary Jane shoes also with pink ribbon on both side of the buckle of the shoes. While the males on the other hand wore regular suit but only with a vest and bowties.

Maya came back with their drinks. "Sorry bout the wait guys." she said giving them their drinks.

"Maya you look so cute in that maid outfit, it would even look cuter if you hand bunny ears with it and your hair in too ponytails." Rukia said imagining the image.

"And plus since you boobs are big enough to pull the look off." Orihime said. When saying that Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu, and Chad all the spit their drinks out and turned red at Orihime's comment, Maya also blushed at her comment too.

"Um, thank you for that comment Orihime." Maya said.

"Hey, Maya were about to start the show you should join us?" said on of the waitress.

"No I think I'll sit this one out." She said back

"Maya what are they talking about?" Orihime said.

"oh, you see we have this thing we do on the weekends only, some of the waiters and waitress go up on the stage and see songs while dancing too." she said to them.

"Well why don't you go on stage you should totally do it?" Ichigo said

"No, I don't think so you see, sing and dancing doesn't suit me." Maya said nervously.

"No you should, how about me and Rukia go up there with you?" Orihime said getting up while Rukia on the other hand stay seated.

"Rukia you're not coming?"

"No you guys go head I'll watch.' Rukia said as Maya and Orihime went on the stage with the rest of the waitress.

The girls soon chosen a song they were going too sing to. The song they picked was "Baby Blue" from Halcali. The girls got into their spots. Soon the song started.

**-Renji's POV-**

Ichigo turned to "hey, Renji you didn't say much why is that?"

"Nothing just thinking" he said.

"You were thinking? What were you thinking about?" asked Rukia butting into the conversation.

"Stuff." Renji said playing with is drink.

"What kind of stuff were you thinking about Renji?" Rukia and Ichigo nagged on some more.

Renji was getting annoyed with their little game. "Can I just think about stuff with out you guys asking question Renji said taking a sip of his drinks. Renji turned his eyes to Maya on the stage.

He blushed at the way Maya moved to the song and the way her boobs bounced. And when she turned and walked away to let the other waitress sing, he saw her skit go up too see her underwear again this was the second time he saw her underwear. Once again Renji turned red but a deeper shade with blood coming out of his nose.

"Renji what the hell you're bleeding form the nose and why are you blushing?"

Renji was bought out from his gaze, and wiped his nose with a napkin near by.

"Nothing" he said. While he's friends looked at him.

"Renji was you staring at Maya?" Rukia said

"I was not staring!" Renji said getting out of his seat. "By the way you came at us it seems you were." Uryuu said, as Chad agreed with a nod.

"Yeah you were even staring at her boobs weren't you?" Ichigo taunt.

"Renji how could you take avenge of poor Maya, she such an innocent girl." Rukia said with tears in her eyes.

"Man Renji what a pervert you are." Uryuu said taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm not a pervert and I wasn't staring at her breast so SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled making half of the café give him weird stares. Renji sat back down and ignored what is friends said about him.

Soon the girl's song came to an end and the crowed applaud. Maya and Orihime made there way back to the table.

"Wow you guys looked great up there especially you Maya, Renji couldn't keep his eyes off of you." Rukia said. Renji saw Maya turn red behind her glasses at Rukia comment.

"She lying, I was not staring at you. Even thought the show was great but I was not looking at you like I was a pervert.' Renji said try to give Maya an expansion.

" no Renji I understand most perverts come in the café just to look at our boobs and underwear especially me since I the only girl in this café that has the biggest boobs and nice butt." but since you're my friend I don't care if you're the biggest pervert in this café I'm still you friend." Maya said with a smile. Renji went all gloomy he couldn't believe that this girl thinks he was a big... no the biggest pervert. Renji never took pictures of girl's underwear with his cell phone, he never tried to sneak in the girl's bathroom and trying to catch them pissing. He never did any of that.

Renji was a gentleman. Not a pervert.

**0o0**

Maya's friend hanged out for a few more hours until sunset. "Well Maya we'll see you at school tomorrow?" Orihime said.

"yeah me too and thank you guys for coming today next time I can ask my boss to give you guys free discount on the desserts.' she said smiling

"That would sound splendid." Orihime said.

"Well see you guys tomorrow." she said Maya waved good bye as her friends walked away.

Maya went back inside to finish her work for the day seconds went to minutes, and minutes went to hours. Four hours later it was night time. Some of the waitress and waiter went home for the day and some stayed for the extra money in their pay check. Maya was coming back for saying good bye from some customer that left the café; she went to the cashier register to put the customer money away. As Maya was doing that she heard the front door open.

"Hello welcome to-" Maya was cut off to see the same guy that French kissed her walk into the café with a smile on his face. But this time he wasn't alone he had two men behind him wearing black suit and sunglass on.

"Well it wonderful to see you again sexy." said the man that walked in which also wore sunglasses.

"What the hell are you doing here and how did you know where I work at?" Maya said getting mad.

"Well that's no way to talk to the person who saved you for those thugs now babe?" he said walking closer to her. "If I were you I would back away in less you want me to scream help." she said.

The man grab her chin and pull her face closer to his face, Maya blushed behind her glasses this was the second time she was up close to the mans face. "Dear that would be a bad idea if you, do that I will come back and hurt everyone in this cute little café and then I would come for you sweet heart. Now you want that or do you want to server me as a customer?" he said. Maya pushed his hand away. "fine then please follow me so I can show you to your table." she said grabbing three menus. The men followed Maya to their table.

"Guys how bout you seat over there I'll be fine right here?" he said as the other men sat at a different table. Maya gave them their menus.

"So what would you like to drink?" she asked with no emotion in her tone.

"I'll think I have ice coffee with lots of milk, how about you guys?" he asked his two men at the other table

"I'll think we'll have the Sunday surprise sir? They said. Maya wrote down their orders.

"I'll be back with your orders so please wait." she said walking away.

Soon Maya came back with two Sunday surprises and ice coffee with lots of milk in it. As she had to the three me

"Sorry for the wait now is there anything else, if not please hurry up and please leave." Maya said very rudely.

"Wow this ice coffee is really good, how is your Sundays surprise over there guys?" he asked.

The men looked up from their Sunday with it all over their face. "it very good sir we should come here more offend.' said the two men in black flowers flying around them at the joy of the flavor in their mouths.

"Thank you for the comment, anyway who are and what do you want with me?" Maya asked.

"I wanted to come and say sorry for the kiss I gave you the other day, and the name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." he said taking off his sunglasses Maya's eyes soften at his apology. Maya fixed her glasses and cleared her throat. "Well I accept your apology, but you had no right to take my-my first kiss you asshole!" she said to Grimmjow

"Wow, I didn't know I took you first kiss? What next am I going to take you virginity too? Please I don't mind." Grimmjow said with a laugh. Maya blushed behind her glasses she could believe this guy was here in this café thinking he was going to get her virginity.

Maya was getting irritated but this man, she had enough with is insults.

"Listen here I'm not giving you my virginity, so you can get that out of you head, and please leave.

Grimmjow stopped laughing at looked at the girl. "Only on one condition, if you go on a date with me? How does that sound?" he said with a smirk. Maya looked at him like he was crazy. "Now why would I do that, no thank you." she said crossing her arms over.

"Come on it would be fun; I'll take where ever you want to go."

"I said no… what do you not get." she said getting close to his face.

"Well I think it means this-" Grimmjow got out of his seat and came face to face with Maya and kissed her AGAIN, but this time is wasn't a French kiss. He cupped her face to keep her in place. Maya was star struck she was kissed again by this fool she had enough. She broke the kiss grabbed a picture of water near by and poured it on Grimmjow.

"y-you asshole stay away from me now on I mean it." Maya said running in the back room grabbing her things and left the café.

"Oh dear, sir I'm so sorry I will fire her tomorrow for what she did please for give me?" the boss said getting a towel and helping Grimmjow clean the water off of him.

"No... Don't do that I like them when they put up a fight." he said I will have and she will be mine. Grimmjow broke out in a grin.

**Oh no Grimmjow is going after Maya oh poor girl **

**Well sorry It took me so long to Wright these two chapters I couldn't get into in but I forced myself cause I didn't want my fans to wait like forever so please review and tell me what you think ok. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Im sorry guys it's been a while since I put up an new chapter but any way I hoped you like the last chapter. So yeah , I don't own any of the bleach character, just the ones I made.**

It was a rainy day on a Monday for Maya as she walk to school. Maya was happy she loved rainy days it calm her down. Maya made it to school on time, she walked to her locker and switched her shoes and put away her umbrella. As she was doing that some one came up behind her and grabbed her boobs. Making her drop all of her things. " GOOD MORNING, MAYA LOVE?" Maya turned around to find Chizu. " Chizu, what are you doing? you surprised me there." she said ignoring that fact that Chizu came up behind her and molested her boobs.

"Wow, Chizu had to do it didn't you?" said Tatsuki. She came up; pulled Chizu away from Maya putting her in a headlock. Maya just stood there as she watch the girls.

"Well nice to see that you guys are getting along. ?" Rukia said coming out of the rain with Ichigo with her.

"oh hello Rukia and Ichigo, what nice morning we're have?" Maya asked. As Chizu and Tatsuki fought In the background.

"yeah, a nice morning I'm have I had to wait forever outside in the rain, while Rukia gets ready." Ichigo said irritated.

" why didn't you wait inside for her?" Maya asked.

" He couldn't cause my big brother doesn't like and didn't want him in the house dirtying it up.? Rukia responded for him. Ichigo got more irritated when Rukia said that her brother mite dirty up the house.

The gang made their way to there first block. Renji was already in his desk looking at a magazine.

" hey, Renji what are you looking at?" Maya said. " oh, hey guys, just looking at Instruments." he said not noticing Rukia going behind him and playing with his hair.

"Rukia can you not do that right now." Renji said.

'oh, come on Renji I love playing with your hair its fun, especially on a nice weather like this." Rukia said taking his hair down from its ponytail. Renji's hair came down on frizzy and static.

" Renji what the hell happen man?" Ichigo asked. Maya looked at Renji and his hair she didn't want to say anything. But really Renji hair made him look like a lion that was put under a blow dryer. A fluffy red lion. Maya giggled to herself where the rest for her friends wouldn't see.

" Well you see when it rains my hair gets of frizzy and puffy to a point where I cant brush it all the way through." he said smoothing it back into a ponytail again.

" So yeah, but anyway how is it going with you guys?"

" Well, I'm doing great," Maya started off, " Also, Rukia's doing the great also, Ichigo on the other hand I really don't know." she said. Renji turned to look at Ichigo.

" Byakuya didn't let you in the house again Ichigo?" he said with a grin on his face.

"HELL yeah, What even made it worse Rukia took forever to get ready. So I had to wait for 30 minutes outside, in the fucking rain." Ichigo said.

" who is the Byakuya character you guys speak of? If you don't mind me asking?" Maya said.

" oh, he's my big brother he very nice and generous towards people?" Rukia said.

" Tch, generous my ass, he's nice towards girls and let them in the house but with boys he wont even let me or Renji 10 feet near Rukia when we walk to school, or go to places. When we want to go over her house and hang out she would have to sneak us in after he leaves for house." Ichigo said with an irritated expression on his face.

" Can we stop talking about my brother please?" Rukia said a little mad.

The group change the subject to their weekend. Maya sat there in her seat and listen to her friends conversation. Soon she started zoning into her own thoughts. She thought back to that day when Grimmjow offer on a data; and the way she treated him. She didn't like treating people bad. But with him she had to. He was so determine and plus the kiss he gave the made it all worse. To the point she dumped water on him and left.

Maya just wanted to forget bout whole thing. Maya was interbred by the class bell and the teacher walking in. all the students went to their seat and soon class started.

First block pass by and Maya headed to her next block and made her way to her station where and Rukia and Orihime were talking.

"hello guys how's it going"

" oh we're doing great, Rukia just told me that Byakuya made Ichigo stand outside in the rain." Orihime said.

" yeah, I felt bad for him he could of got a cold or worse?" Maya said

The girls continue the conversation, until Mr. Itsuki came in with the bell going off.

started class, the class was going to make pasta. But they are going to make their own kind of pasta and sauce. " now class on this assessment I want you to be creative, play with the ingredients, live the life of the pasta, Be the pasta." after he said that the class got started on making the pasta and the sauce.

"Maya what kind of pasta are we making?" Orihime asked

"well we're going to be making Chicken Alfredo." she said.

The girls went and got their things that they need. Maya started the make the sauce, Orihime was cutting up the chicken, and Rukia was boiling the pasta noodles.

went around to check and help out with their food. He came by Maya group.

"Maya dear how it going with your group?"

"oh we're doing great Rukia and Orihime are very good cooks." Maya said smiling at her friends

"that's good Maya for the Halloween party the Cooking club is going to make pumpkin cake, and the guys would love for you to help us with it?" said.

"well, since you forced me to join the club, and I can't decline the cake thing, so sure." she said feeling the glare telling her " _if you say no I will fail you in this class_." so she just took the offer gave.

" very well then I'll see you on Thursday and Friday." he said as the his glare went into a smile. Once he left. Rukia moved over to Maya. "man he can be scary sometime."

"yeah, I agree with you Rukia but for now lets finish this pasta." Maya said as they got back to work. The class finished cooking the pasta and cleaned up before the bell rung.

The girls were proud of the food that they made, but they made to much. So they decided to take some home. Not long after the classroom was clean the bell rung for lunch.

When lunch start Maya and her friends would eat on top of the roof; but since it was raining Maya, Rukia and Orihime didn't know where to go during lunch. "oh, man where are we going to eat now.?" said Orihime as they stared outside the window look at the rain fall.

"well we can eat outside or we'll get wet and so are food too." Rukia responded back.

" how bout you guys eat in here?" said , coming from behind the girl.

really are you sure its okay." Maya said

"Girls If I say its okay, its okay now you guys go get your friends and bring them back here." said.

"you guys wait here while I go get them?"

Rukia walked out the classroom to go look for the boys.

Maya stayed and set up her lunch. She asked if she could make some tea, and he didn't mind. The tea water was already hot; she got down six tea cup, put the tea bag in them and filled it up with hot water.

The gang came in the classroom " oh hey guys you just made it in time for the tea." Maya said walking out the back room with the tray of tea in her hands.

They took their seat as she pass them out one by one. "be careful its hot." Maya said.

"wow Maya you didn't have to do this?" said Uryuu

"no I want to do this since it's getting colder outside; plus the tea will make you feel warm since its cold outside." she said with a smile.

The gang sat around in the classroom ate lunch and chatted about things.

Haft of the day was almost over and Maya just had to get through on class left and that was Gym.

She head to her Gym locker and change into her gym clothes. put her hair in a ponytail then met up with Rukia and Orihime in the gym.

" Okay girls since its raining outside we are going to have to share the gym with the boys you can talk with them and play, sports with them I don't care; but if I see anything else you will be putting away the gym equipment away for the month understood?" their Gym teacher said.

She blew the whistle telling the girls are dismissed.

Not long the guys game out for the boys locker and head into the gym. Maya saw Ichigo and Renji come. "Ichigo, Renji over here." Orihime yelled.

"Hey guys, so what do you want to do?" Renji asked.

"oh, how about we play basket ball?" Rukia suggested.

" no me and Renji played that last time, how about volleyball?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, that sounds fun, Right Maya?" Orihime said.

The group looked at Maya. " Yeah, sure what ever you guys want." she said with smile.

"Ok I'll go and get the ball you guys set u the net.?" said Ichigo.

Not long the net was set and Ichigo came back with volleyball. And were separated into teams Renji and Ichigo vs. Maya and Orihime. Rukia was the referee.

Renji throw the ball in the air and smack it to where Orihime was. She smack it back over the net; flying pass Renji and Ichigo with sweat drops on their head. "One point for Orihime and Maya." Rukia said.

"Orihime how did you do that?"

"I really don't know myself." she said scratching the back of her head. With made them all sweat drop.

"well lets just continue the game." Rukia said with a nervous laugh.

The game continue for about four round. The boy were behind while the girls were in the lead.

Maya had the ball in her hands. She threw it in the air like Renji did and passed it across the net.

It passed back and forth between Orihime and Ichigo. Orihime passed it over the net but not all the way. "I GOT IT!" both Maya and Renji said. They made their way to the ball, jump up to hit but the both end up hitting each other. They both land on the ground with a Maya on top of Renji with her boobs sufficing him. "Renji, Maya are you guys ok.?"

Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia ran toward the.

Groaning for the impact, Maya open her eyes and fixing her glasses to see and feel someone under beneath her. She looked down and saw Renji under her boobs twitching for air. "O-OMG Renji I'm so sorry." she said as she got up panicking.

Renji had blood coming from his nose and a light blush on his face. " Renji man are you okay answer me?" said Ichigo

"I'm fine you guys and Maya don't worry its not your fault." he said wiping the blood of his face

But it didn't spot the blood from flowing.

"I think you should go see the nurse " Rukia said.

Renji nod his held and got up with the help of Ichigo. Maya watch Renji leave the gym.

"It's all my fault." Maya said. Sadness coming over her. The Gym teacher blew the whistle tell the students to put the equipment away and go change.

Maya change back into her uniform and went to her locker outside to get her things.

"Hey, Maya I forgot to tell you if you want to come over to my house?" Rukia said. "It would be really fun I want you to me mo big sister and brother."

" sure that sound great, but first where's Renji I want to check on him before we leave?" Maya said with worry.

"I think he still in the nurse room lets go see." said Orihime. The girls made their way. Once they were there they went inside, but there was no Renji in site.

"Hello girls what can I do for you?" the nurse said coming from the back room.

"oh I sorry we were just seeing if Renji Abarai was still in here?" Rukia said.

" sorry ladies he just left no to long ago." the Nurse said.

"oh so worry Maya you'll see him tomorrow?" Orihime said as the her and Rukia saw her face fell a little. The girls left the school and head over to Rukia's house. Where Maya met Byakuya and his wife Hisana which shocked Maya cause she looked just like Rukia but her face had a soft kind caring look. The girls went into Rukia room where the helped Maya make ideas for how to decorate the gym and what item are need. They did that for about two hour until it was time for Maya and Orihime to leave. " thank you letting me come over to your house Rukia; it was really nice meeting you family to." Maya said bowing before she left.

Maya and Orihime continue their walk together, until Maya told her she had to go to the store.

Orihime said bye to Maya and went their separate ways. To the city and went into "Party City".

She walked around the store looking for a costume. She found the perfect one , and put it inside the basket. She went around the store for some more thing.

What she did not know was that someone was following from when she enter the store and through out the whole thing.

When Maya was walking past the balloon are and made her way to the decorations and look at the varieties of streamers

The person that was following was now wearing a mask, he slow crept behind her. He slow reached his hands forward and grabbed her the back towards him, and whispered in her ear.

"What a pretty girl you are the take home and play with." he said. At first Maya was confused. But when that person spoke about pretty she was to take she stared to scream, but didn't have a chance when his hand went over her mouth.

She dropped everything and began to fight the man. When she got out of the mans arms, she turn around and punch the man making his mask fall off; realizing it was Grimmjow underneath the mask. Maya's face puffed out showing anger behind her glasses.

Grimmjow let out a howl of laughter to the point where he was holding his stomach.

"stop laughing it wasn't funny." she said. " You scared me to death you jerk."

"lighten up it almost Halloween." he said. "Plus its was a joke you can't take joke?"

"That was not a joke the was sexual harassment and attempt of kidnapping." saying that Maya started walking away to finish her shopping. Sawing that she was leaving him behind he chase after her ." wait I'm sorry I scared you, its just when I didn't see you at work I… " not be able to finish is sentence Maya turned around with around, and go in his face.

"so tried to go to my job again so you can sexual harass me, and see if I want to go on a date with you?" she said angry.

"No I just want to say I sorry for that day." he said serious tone.

Maya eyes soften behind her glasses at he second apology. "well I'm sorry that I punched you." she said looking away blushing. Grimmjow broke out into the a grin, he grabbed both of her cheeks and started pinching and pulling. "stop your hurting my face?" Maya said glaring at him

Grimmjow let go of her face and watched her rub her cheeks. Maya continue her shopping with Grimmjow following her. "so what are you doing on Halloween day?" Maya asked. Putting balloons in the basket that she was holding.

"Nothing much I really don't do thing on Halloween day."

"really wow your no fun." she said making a square sign in the air.

Grimmjow glared at her for that.

"what are you doing then?" he asked curious himself.

"well in a few weeks were having a Halloween party at the school with a hunted mansion, well it going to be in the school so yeah."

"wow that sounds even more fun than what I do." he said as they approach the check out line.

"Why don't you come then, it will he fun?" she said paying for the things.

Grimmjow stood there for minute thinking about the offer she gave. "No thanks, I have things to do on that day." he said

"Oh ok, that fine." she said taking her thing; saying goodbye to the cashier leaving the store.

Once outside Maya open her umbrella. "Well Grimmjow it was nice see you, now I must leave and her you can have this if you want?" she said digging in her bag for the Chicken alffredo she made in class.

"What the hell is it ?" Grimmjow said a frown appearing on his face looking down at the container that had something Inside.

"Its Chicken alffredo that I made in class, my group and me end up make to much." she said looking at him..

"Oh, well thanks." he said taking the container from her. Maya smiled at him and began to walk away head home. Grimmjow saw her leave , he stood there looking for what seem like hours. Blinking his eyes he snap himself out of the daze in was in, and head toward his car that was parked not to far away.

**Well there you go chapter 5 sorry its taking me so long to post up new chapters. Sometimes I'm never in the mood to finish of do have enough of self esteem, but reading some of these other stories are making me finish them so I will do my best to post more stories, any way if you guys love Ichigo lemon I just posted one up that you can read and review. And make sure to review my story it will help me a lot so please do . **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maya stood inside her bathroom brushing her hair, starting her morning. Today was the day Renji was going to bring Maya over to his house and see him and his band play.

She was nervous but didn't know why or what for. It wasn't like he was going to take her on a date, then afterwards he bring her over to his house, then do unspeakable things. Maya blushed at the thought. She only thinks of Renji as a friend. After a few brush strokes through her long waving light brown hair. Maya grabbed all her belonging, even the treats she made last night. Heading out the door, she grabbed her sweater then head out the door.

The walk to school wasn't long since she was studying her science book. As she got to the school she went to her locker changed shoes and out of her sweater. While doing that Maya saw Renji walk to class with headphones oh his head. Maya hurried and got all her books even grabbing the treats she made. She ran up towards Renji pulling some part of his ponytail.

Renji turned around ready to snap at the person who pulled on his hair, but was stopped when he saw it was Maya. She smiled pulling out a bag full of Taiyaki. Renji face broke out in happiness seeing the treats he love dearly. "OH WOW thanks Maya." Renji said.

"I'm sorry I end hurting you and which made you go to the Nurse office Renji?" she said losing her smile.

"No, you don't have to apologies I forgive you, and it not your fault we both head for that ball and you know it. . ." he said seeing her smile appear on her face again.

"Well I hope you like your Taiyaki?"

"Like it am going to love it, it Taiyaki my favorite. The no spicy bean paste in here?" Renji said. Maya shook her head telling him no.

Renji and Maya walked to class together, they had little chit chats here and there. Maya asked Renji why he never sit and eat lunch Ichigo and the group. He told her that he has other friends that eat lunch with off campus everyday. As they got to class remember something.

"hey, Maya I hope you didn't forget that today your going to come; watch me and the band play?" he said.

"Oh no, I haven't forgotten." she said "what did you thing I would forget?"

"Well at first I was telling myself "she is not going to remember at all, but then my mind told me she will remember.' he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, since you thought I would forget how bout I take back the treats I gave you?" Maya said pretending to be made at him. She turned her head away from him and speed walk to class.

Renji saw and walked after her saying he's sorry and how great a cook she is. Maya stopped walking and laughed at his reactions.

Maya's day went by slow and boring as she sat in each of her classes. Well not her second block. English was quiet boring since haft the class was asleep even Renji. Maya giggled as she saw him struggling to stay awake but gave up (like the other student, and fell to sleep.) The teacher and the whole class were reading "Othello" by William Shakespeare. They were at the part where Othello was about to kill his wife "Desdemona" in her sleep with a pillow. Then in her last class, they ran track outside which was cold. But Maya didn't mind. The other girls on the other hand were companying bout the whole thing. At lunch Renji ate lunch with Ichigo and the gang, since one of his friend's car broke down. That's when she met Ikakku, Toshiro, and Yumichika. When she first saw Ikakku and his bald head, she tried not to laugh. Then there was Toshiro Maya found him to be so cute like a little puppy and when ever Ikakku call him short, he would get angry. Then last but not least she me Yumichika, would all of sudden came up to her saying how beautiful her hair is and how light her skin tone is. (Which made the whole gang sweat drop at his actions?) Maya really never considered herself in the beauty area. Yeah, she had nice breast and hips, which some girls die for. And so that guys can undress her with their eyes. But no, Maya wasn't the pretty type she was the plain girl.

Not long the gang walks to Renji house. Except Yumichika and Ikakku they had work to go to.

But Toshiro stuck around. As the walk the journey, talking about different thing here and there.

Maya started to ask question about Renji's band.

"So Renji tell me something about your band?"

"Well, the name of are band is called "RISK."

"RISK what an inserting name for a band, tell me more?" she asked smiling at Renji.

"Well, let's see?" Renji blushed while scratching the back of his head. Trying to thing of something to say. "Me and a few of my good friends started the band while me and Ichigo were in are first year of high school."

"Ichigo is in the band too?" her eye widen behind her glasses; a little shocked. "Yeah, I guess I forgot or, he forgot to tell you at lunch. Renji said back to her.

"No, that ok I can't wait to see you guys play. So who else is in the band, you said a few of you good friends, right?"

"Oh yeah, and the other good friend I have that are in the band are Hisagi Shuuhei, and Izuru Kira. Don't worry your going to meet them in a few minutes." Renji said catching her expression change to excitement then confusion behind her big round glasses.

"ok." she said happy. The gang soon came up to an almost like apartment that had a garage connected to it on the bottom with a drive through. Maya could tell I look like a 2 or 3 story apartment house, by the widows in the front. "WOW, what a nice apartment Renji?" she said.

"Yeah, I know right Maya me and Rukia still cant believe he lives here." Ichigo said.

"Hey, shut up guys I don't live by myself you know, if I did it would be hard to pay all the bills." Renji said a little irritated. Coming up to the front door Renji took out the house key and unlocked the door. They all went in side one by one taking off their shoes. Maya was last to do so. "IZURU, SHUUHEI WE HAVE COMPANY HERE!" Renji yelled in front entrance hallway.

"Renji we're right here, you don't have to yell."

Maya turned her head to two men that were in the entrance of the kitchen, one had blonde hair that had bangs that covered his right eye, and his eyes were blue, she could tell he was bout 5ft and had a gloomy expression on his face. The other guy on the other hand was a few inches tall than him. He had short black hair and gray eyes. He had on his face was a sixty-nine on his right cheek and above that was a think blue strip line. She could tell he looked mature and calm at the same time. Maya was brought out of her thought as Renji cleared his throat.

"Ahem, well guys this Is Maya, the girl I told you about who was coming over too check us out." Renji said with a light blush on his face. "And Maya these are my two friends Hisagi, and Kira."

"Wait, is this the girl you were telling us about Renji, the one who end suffocated you to death with her boobs." the one name Kira said as he look at Hisagi and both made eye contact then let out a roar of laughter.

Renji turned red at the incident his friends mention, and so did Maya but she lowered he head too hide it behind her light brown bangs. "I-I'm s-sorry I can't…" Hisagi couldn't get out his sentence as she fell to the floor in laughter.

The whole gang stood there and watched them laugh. After about five minutes of Kira and Hisagi laughing came to a stop and, stood up with grins still on their faces.

"We're really sorry about that, it was rude of us to do that?" said Kira.

"Yeah we did expect someone like you to do that too Renji. The way he came home with tissues in his nose." Hisagi said.

"Well since that's over with can we start practice now?" Renji said as head to a door that lead to the basement.

"Yes, but first here is something for you guys for accepting my opportunity." Maya said handing them the basket. Inside were muffins different kinds of flavors too. "They were freshly baked just yesterday, and there's enough for every one too, so enjoy."

Kira took the basket "Oh wow thank you Maya you didn't have too

"No I want too, so I hope you enjoy them?" she said with a smile. After that the gang head to the basement taking a muffin out of the basket that was in Kira's hands. Kira went into the kitchen to set the muffins down and head to the basement with the rest of the gang.

On in the basement, Maya look around the basement was big, big enough to fit twenty people. Inside was a lot of poster of different bands or singers that Maya know. Some of the band was form America, some were from Japan. Maya also saw two big red couches that looked really comfortable. She went over to the couch and sat down with Rukia and Orihime. She watch the boys get their instruments ready. Hisagi sat at the drums twirling the drum stick around in one hand, Ichigo got his guitar read with his mike. Same thing with Renji as he plugged him and Ichigo's guitars up in the amps. All did was wait for Kira. Kira just too his time setting his self up. Hisagi started to tap his drums in a "taking you time" note; which made Kira turn around and glare at him. "Sorry Kira we just love seeing you take you sweet damn time." said Hisagi. With a grin. Kira finish setting his self up. The gang stood there for a few minutes in dead silences.

"What the hell are we going to play?" Ichigo said sweat drops appearing on his head. Same with everybody else in the room. Maya sat there on the couch letting out a nervous laugh. "How about that one song we've be practicing on?" Kira said. "No we're not ready for that one, how about LAST DINOSAUR? Ichigo suggested. Whole gang nods their head and turned around to face Maya and the group.

Hisagi put his stick in the air and tapping them together as he counted. "1, 2, 3"

After he said that the group started playing. Maya listen as the whole basement got loud and noisy with the sound of their instruments. Not only did she listen she also watch them play. The one she watched the most was Renji; he plays his guitar like he was meant to play it. Not long Ichigo started sing and she turned her head to watch him.

(Ichigo's part)_Unseen, I strike the finishing blow I've survived even this era Beneath a illusory sky I can hardly remember what I was afraid of Secretly watching over the town I step about carelessly Setting fires everywhere What was the name of that town, anyway?_

As Maya listen it Ichigo voice she thought it was really good and had really good vocals. As it switched to Renji's part.

(Renji's part)

_Even if I'm responsible for all that grief, it's fine I don't need your sympathy Wherever I am, whoever I'm withI just want to be alone The shadow of a shadow stretches outFilling the lonely daysEven though the world is tired of it I'll still scream at them when I feel like it!Maya was impressed, she was really happy that she agrees to the whole thing they would be great at the Halloween party. As she listens more, Renji stopped singing; it switched back to Ichigo singing part._

(Ichigo's part)

_Not watching carefully, I've lost focusBut it's all right I feel like I'm naked Though the future I fled from is unhappyI want to wake up Then it hit to the guitar solo which Renji started playing. Renji guitar solo didn't last to long. Maya watch and Renji hit every note with the string that his guitar made. Not long the solo end and both Ichigo and Renji started singing together._

(Both Renji and Ichigo's part)

_Even if I'm responsible for all that grief, its fine I don't need your sympathy Wherever I am, whoever I'm withI just want to be alone_

As they both finish their last part of the lyrics, so did the music as they came a stop with Ichigo last strum of his guitar string? The group stood there with sweat coming off their bodies. It was dead silence until they heard a clap. Maya stood up and gave the boy and hand she never seen a band that put so much hard work into their music.

Renji saw Maya clap and his face broke out into a big grin. "WOW, you guys were really awesome, and I'm not saying that because I have too. You guys are really good." she said with a big smile on her face. "Well, thank you, Maya we really appreciated it." Hisagi said.

"So are we in or not?" Kira asked. Maya stood there for a minute thinking about Kira question.

"Well, at first I was going to have a hard time finding a band that will play at the party." she said as she saw some of the boy, well the whole group goes impatient on her answer. Even to the point where Toshiro was looking at her the same way as everybody else. Maya broke out into her smile again. "Of course you guys are in." she said hearing to group scream and saying "HELL YEAH" well not Toshiro as he sat there. But in the inside he was doing a happy dance.

Renji and Ichigo both did a high five. Kira just smiled as the rest of the group celebrated.

At the end of the day as the sun set everyone departed to head home. Maya stood at Renji's doorway saying her goodbyes. "Well, thank you, again for bring me over here Renji I really had fun seeing you play. Renji blushed at what she said. In his head he kept repeating to words that left her mouth. "_She enjoyed watching me play_." "Um sure I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself, well I'll see you in school tomorrow then, right?"

Maya blushed, but hid It be hide her bangs as she lowered her head. "Yeah, same here too."

Maya turned to leave. "Wait, Maya?" said Renji as she turned back around. Renji didn't know what to say, it was like he couldn't find the words to make the sentence come out of his mouth.

"I-I try not let of my friends eat all the muffins you made." he said which was kind of lame to him. Maya smiled and continued to walk away.

As Renji watched her leave from his door, Hisagi came up net to him. "I see you have feelings for her." Renji turn to look at Hisagi then looked back to where Maya was. "I don't really don't know myself really." Renji said going into the house.

As the days passed Maya was busy with work, school and the Halloween party. She had start making the cake right away. The was only two weeks left to get everything ready. So Maya had to stay at the Cooking club much longer. When she stays after school one day Renji walked pass the room, seeing Maya work on making something. She looked like she need help so he went inside and help her a bit. That when Maya asked Renji if he could help her with the cake every on Thursday and Friday tills it was done. Renji didn't mind so he stays with her after school.

One day as Renji and Maya stayed after school. The cake was half way finish; all the had to do was put the icing on the cake. Maya showed Renji how to put the icing on; she got in front of Renji taking his hands as guide his hands. Renji blushed at the touch of their hands touching one another.

Renji started to get the hang of it. Maya watch with a smile on her face. "Very good Renji, you know you're not too bad at this." she said. "Thanks, so what kind of flavor is the cake?" Renji asked.

"Well, the cake you have is vanilla, the one in the middle is a marble cake and the one I have is chocolate." she said pointing to each one. "I don't want to make all the cakes the same flavor; because I don't know it anyone will have an allergic reaction."

"So everyone wins?" Renji said as he saw Maya finish spreading the icing on the chocolate.

"Yeah"

"So what are you going to dress up as?" Renji asked

Maya stood there with a smiling "I can't tell you, you have to wait on Halloween day." she said.

Making is sound like a surprise for him.

"Oh, come on tell me?"

"Nope."

"Just one small hint?" Renji bragged as he tried to get her to spill.

"Sure I'll give you a hint." Maya said. She took a spoon dipping it into the bowl full of icing.

She slaps some icing onto to Renji shit and some end up on his face. The room was silent for a

Few second; the only sound that was made was Maya's giggles.

Renji stood there wiping to icing off himself. He looked at Maya as she giggle then went into laughter. Renji took some icing himself and slapped it on Maya. Maya stopped laughing when she felt something hit her shirt. Maya face buffed out in a playful anger. Which made Renji laugh.

"Well since you want to play here you go, bone apatite." she said taking more icing ant throwing it at Renji.

Renji stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "I don't think so, not this time." Renji said

He took the spoon out of her hand. Maya tried to get the spoon back. But since Renji is 6.2ft

And she is 5.6ft. She couldn't reach it. She even tried jump but that would help either.

Grimmjow pulled up and parked outside of Kurakara High. Watching all the students leave for the day. He stepped out of the car; making all the school girl look and stare. One group of girls walk passed him with googly eyes. Grimmjow made eye contact with them and broke out into a sexy smirk. The group of girls squealed running away. Grimmjow watched them leave, some the girls were cute look but the one he was looking wasn't Maya. Grimmjow lead against his car taking out his cell phone checking the time. It read 4:15pm. He closes the phone putting it in his back pocket. Grimmjow waited for about fifth teen minutes; until all the students were gone.

As he waited he didn't see Maya come out; some he went inside the school to find her himself.

Walking through out the hall Grimmjow looked through every classroom but didn't find her, until he came to one room that had a light on. He looked in side, seeing Maya, but she wasn't alone the was a guy there with her. (Renji was with her.) As he watched a little bit more they were have an icing fight. Grimmjow saw the guys grab the spoon away from Maya and held it in the air so she would get hold of it. Grimmjow didn't like the way Maya was hugging up against the guy. But Grimmjow didn't know why, was he actually getting jealous. Grimmjow couldn't take the site anymore so he holds the door.

"Maya what the hell is taking so damn long?" Grimmjow said making both of them stop in their tracts.

"Grimmjow what are you do here? No, forget that question why are you here, and how did you find me?" she said backing away from Renji.

"I have my ways baby, now can you hurry up so we can go?" he said with his hand in his pocket.

"Um, Maya who is this guy?" Renji said whispering to Maya.

Grimmjow turned his head at what he said. "Well, I'm her boyfriend, what else am I?" he said to Renji. Which made he glare at Grimmjow.

"His name is Grimmjow, and he's not my BOYFRIEND!" she said putting anger at the end of her sentence. "He's a friend nothing more."

"And Grimmjow we are not leaving till we put the stuff away." she said. "Renji help me put away the cake in the refrigerator. Renji nod his head and started helping her.

Not long the classroom was clean, the cake put away and so were the dishes. Maya grabbed her things and left the room with Renji and Grimmjow behind her. When they exit the room Maya locked the door with an extra key gave her. "Well same place tomorrow right Renji?"

"Yeah, sure' Renji said.

"Well see you later then." she said walking away with Grimmjow following putting his arm around her shoulders. When he did Grimmjow turned his head looking at Renji giving him a dirty look. Almost like saying "back_ off she my mine_." Renji left the other direction to get his things then leave.

Once out side Maya was walking ahead of Grimmjow. Grimmjow watched behind as Maya walked, he notice when she walks she sways her hips back and forth. When they got to the car Maya made a left and started walking home.

"Where do you thing you're going?" Grimmjow said blocking her path. "I'm going home so can you excuse me please." she said walking passed him but was blocked again by him. She went the other way but he followed her move.

"Can you please let me get by!" she said getting angry. Grimmjow just broke out into a smile.

"What makes you think I would let you." he said Grimmjow love to see her angry, It made him want to desire her more. "Plus its getting late you don't want some crazy guy take you away; doing unspeakable thing you don't want." Grimmjow grabbed her chin making Maya blush. For once he was right it was getting late, and her mother always told her to never walk home alone when the sun is setting. Strange things happen to girl like her age end up rape, missing or murdered. Maya couldn't image her self on the new, while the news reporter telling what happen to her like. "_ on today news a seventeen year girl was found missing, few days later she was found in the woods dead , before she was murdered she was sexual assaulted by this forty year old man.". _The news team shows a picture of a man in his forty with a resaving hairline and wore glasses

That didn't want that to happen to her, she looked and Grimmjow who still had the grin on his face. "Fine, I guess you right where's your car?" she asked.

Grimmjow turned her around and point to a Jaguar car and it was a Jaguar xj220. Her eyes wide in surprise. "Wow, you have a nice car for a person like you." she said walking to the car.

Grimmjow got on the other side unlocking the car door.

Maya got inside with Grimmjow. "Alright princess where to?" he asked making her blush, but she brushed it off.

"Like I said home?" she said looking down not want to meet Grimmjow in they eyes. Grimmjow grin out wide, in his head he really wishes to take her somewhere else. But first something made him come out of his thoughts as he heard Maya stomach growl.

She blushed when that happens. Grimmjow started to laugh to point through his head back.

"Shut up it's not funny." she said turning even more red. Maya put on her seatbelt and wait for Grimmjow to start the car. Grimmjow started the car still laughing at her and even her expression. Then drove off. About twenty during the dive Grimmjow stop laughing at Maya. Maya really wasn't paying attention to where they were going; she was to focus in her own world, until they came to a stop. She looks around then looked at Grimmjow glaring at him.

"Where are we?" she asked

"We are at an Italian Restaurant, since your stomach wont stop growling." she said pointing at her stomach.

"But, I want to go home I have food at the house that I ca-" Maya was cut off when Grimmjow slammed his hand against the car widow then leading over her. Maya saw this and panic and scared shouted through out her mind. Maya slow slid down in her seat, but only lit cause of the seatbelt prevent her to do so. Maya also puts her arms against her chest to keep the distance between Grimmjow and herself.

"Listen here pretty face I'm trying to be fucking nice here, but all you want is to go home." Grimmjow said out of anger.

"Can you at least just once let your guard down a little, when you around me. I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that." Grimmjow said at the last part grabbing her chin again to make her look at him. Maya didn't want to cry in front of him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you made, it just I hardly know you and now your taking me to places that I don't know." she finished, they both sat in the car for a few minute not one of them saying a word.

"Fine, I'll take you home, if that want you want." he said making Maya look at him. Grimmjow was about to start the car up again until he felt Maya's hand reach out to stop him.

"NO!" Maya said holding on to his hand.

"You don't have to take me home yet, since you brought me all the way out here." she said

"Plus, I'm really hungry, and I get really emotional when I'm hungry. Laughing a bit.

Grimmjow grin then unlocking the door for both of them, they soon both got out of the car. Once outside Maya shivered at the autumn cold. Maya's felt something go over her shoulders she looked up and saw Grimmjow taking his jacket and putting it over her. "No, I'm not that cold, really." she said.

"Nascence, you shivering like you just stepped out of freezing water." Grimmjow said walking ahead of her to the entrance of the restaurant. Maya could feel the warmth for inside the jacket from Grimmjow's body. She took a small sniff, it smelt like what a man smells like sweaty, but not too much. But it wasn't just sweat she smelled; it was the smell of some body spray (that was for men.) Maya was brought out of her thought with Grimmjow calling her name.

She hurried inside to meet him

Once inside, it didn't take long for them to get their table, and sat down. The waiter came to them to take the order for their drinks. Maya order cherry soda, and Grimmjow order milk.

"Okay just wait right here while I get that for yah." she said leaving.

"You really like milk don't you?" Maya asked.

"Yeah you can say that." he said throwing his arms behind the seat and slouching bit.

"Why is that?" she asked again.

Grimmjow looked at her; which made her move in her seat.

"Since you asked, when I was young I never liked milk, I would always have broken bones almost every end of the month. But one day I brought home a cat that had a broken leg. My mother let me keep it so it would get better." he said looking to see if Maya was paying attention. Which she was.

"So everyday my mother would give the cat milk for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and soon the cat was up and walking again. I asked my mother if we could keep and she yes if I stop broking my bones." "So everyday I started drinking milk just like the cat." "So that's the story why I like milk so much." he finished.

Maya sat there after hearing the whole story.

"So you broke your bones a lot, huh, why was that." she asked

"Because I was in a lot of fight when I was in school." Grimmjow said.

Maya narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, that explains why. The waiter came back with the drinks.

"Sorry that is taken so long, it's a full house today." she said taking out her notepad. "Okay what do you guys want?" Maya notice that she didn't even have a look at he menu to see what she wanted. "I'll have nothing thanks." Grimmjow said. Maya opened the menu up and quickly searched what she wanted. "Um I have the crab ravioli please." Maya said as the waiter wrote it down.

"Never mind what I said, I'll have what she having." Grimmjow said. As she wrote down his order too then she left.

"Grimmjow how old are you?"

"I'm 20, what about you?" he asked back

"I'm 17 in four months I'll be 18." She said as they sat there Maya didn't know what else to say to him.

"Um what do you do as a living?" she said asking another question.

"You really do like asking a lot question do you?" he said smirking.

"What, there nothing else to talk about and plus I really fell uncomfortable in silence." she said grabbing her light brown wavy hair.

"Well then, how bout we talk about me and you going out?" Grimmjow suggested.

Maya narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you prestigious on asking me out?" she said. "Anyway don't you have a girl friend, since you so good looking and all?" Grimmjow grin when he hears Maya call him good looking.

"So then I'm good looking, huh?" he said which made Maya turn a deep red.

"How about we skip this topic and come back to another time." she sighed.

Maya and Grimmjow sat there for a while talking about different things here and there. She learns that Grimmjow is the only child. He has a cat only one though. (Which you heard when he was telling in his story about the milk thing.) After talking for a while their food finally came.

Then ate. "Oh, wow, this is so good." she said making pleasurable pace. Which made Grimmjow taking those expressions and putting them in his in dirty sexual ways. After they finish their food, Grimmjow paid then left. Outside it was all ready night around 8:24pm.

On the way to Maya apartment didn't take long, it only took fifteen minutes. Once at her place, Maya hand Grimmjow back his jacket. Then she got out the car. Grimmjow got out the car with her and walked her to her door.

"So are you still thing about us dating?" Grimmjow said bring it up again.

Maya looked at for a few minutes with a blank face expression. And turned back to open her front door. "Well, like I said I'll think about for now lets be friends and then we'll take it slow, and if it goes great, then we can." she said. "Now if you excuse me Grimmjow it was a nice meeting, but this is where are day end."

"Well, before I leave can I have a goodnight kiss?" Grimmjow said leaning down to kiss Maya, but there was only a door in his and other side her Maya saying goodnight to his. Grimmjow stood there for a few second then left. Once inside Maya lean against her door her Grimmjow's car start and drive away. Maya slid down to her floor with a blush on her face.

**Well guys there you go chapter six up and ready I really hoped you like chapter five. And I think I did pretty well on this chapter, if I don't say so for my self. So please review and tell me what you think, thanks guys. Oh and special thanks to Kathalla for reviewing my story. and the song they sang was THE Pillow-LAST DINOSAUR, you know the song from FLCL**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**WARNING: **sexual scene coming up.

Grimmjow was in his office, at his desk doing nothing. Until his attention was turn to the door.

The door opened up; walking in Grimmjow's girlfriend Minami.

"Grimmy I'm here?" she said going up to his desk. Grimmjow made a face when ever she called him that, it made him sound like he was her pet, or something. Minami made her way to Grimmjow's desk, sitting on the edge. Grimmjow looked her over; she didn't wear any clothes that were to revealing. She wore blue jean skirt and long black leggings, with a pair of winter high heel boots. The shirt she wore was red, having a wired gold outline on the shirt, forming it into a picture. Which he had no care in the world what it was?

Grimmjow looked at her, still wondering why he haven't dumped her yet. They've been going out for about eight months now. Grimmjow never date girls for that long, after about four month, or just a month if the sex wasn't good. He lets them go, heart broken and all. After Grimmjow dumped his last girlfriend he met Minami.

She was just one of those girls not looking to settle down, she just want to have fun messing around with different guys. When they met, Grimmjow took her too his house, had a few drinks which led to them having sex. The next day, the two exchange numbers.

Grimmjow was brought out of his thoughts, at the felling of Minami arms wrapping her arms around him from behind the chair he sat in. "What do you want? Cant you see I'm busy doing work." He said. Not wanting to be bothered.

Minami smiled at Grimmjow know he was lying. He wasn't doing any work at all; yeah he had papers on his desk. The laptop that sat on the side was on, but he wasn't on the internet. Just show the home screen nothing more. Minami turn his chair around where he was facing her.

She sat on Grimmjow lap, wrapping her arms around him again.

"Grimmjow what wrong? Your being weird today?" she said

Grimmjow closed his eyes, releasing a big heavy sigh. "There nothing wrong with me, I perfectly fine?" he said frowning at her. There was no reason for her -concern, she act like she was his mom.

Grimmjow was a grown man, he didn't, need anyone to worry about him, and he was fine on his own.

"Well, I sorry you just didn't seem yourself, when I walked in the room?"

"Maybe, I was thinking and you made me lose my train of thought." he said back.

"What were you thinking about, was it me?" Minami said with a seductive smile on her face.

"No." Grimmjow said watching her smile fall to a frown. "But, there is a way for you to make me think about you?" Minami smile was brought back up with Grimmjow's idea. "Challenge accepted." she said. Minami kissed Grimmjow softy, with Grimmjow returned back; wrapping his arms around her lower back. The kissed they shared began to turn into a hard kiss, their breathes became short for air. Minami unwrapped her arms from around Grimmjow's neck, trailing her hand over his chest, then to his zipper of his pants.

Minami broke the kiss, then bite on the side of, her lip to showing that she wanted Grimmjow here, and now. She got off of Grimmjow's lap, going on her knees. She unzipped his pants, pulling them down a little, same with his boxers. As his penis sprung out.

Minami blush at hard he gotten. "I see that you're not the only one, who needs this too?" she said.

"Minami don't mess this up for me…" Grimmjow told her. As she rolled her eye telling him "

"Whatever…" she said taking him into her mouth; Grimmjow groaned, when he felt Minami hot air on his penis. With him inside her mouth it felt nice. Minami slow sucked on his penis, and then let it out of her mouth with a 'pop' sound. She took the tip of her tongue, rubbing against the tip of his penis, also while stroking him.

Grimmjow clenched the sides of his arm chair, trying to hold back a moan from escaping his lips. Minami saw that she was giving Grimmjow those effect and reaction, and liked what she was doing to him. The next thing she did was put him back in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down with her tongue swirling around his member to make the pleasure better.

Grimmjow took his hand, placing it on top of her head, so he could keep her there. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, but when he opens them to see not Minami, but Maya in front of him.

Grimmjow was starting to think if his mind was playing tricks on him, or not. He wasn't for sure, but he loved it, he loved they way she was moving her tongue around his throbbing penis with make it twitch. The Maya that Grimmjow was daydreaming about started to pick up speed, moving her head in a quick pace. Which made Grimmjow let out a loud moan. And his hand on her head.

On the other hand, Minami saw that Grimmjow was all starry eyed, at her. So she quickens her speed making Grimmjow moan in pleasure. She keep that up, until she felt fluids coming into her mouth. Hearing Grimmjow moan really load and throw his head back at his orgasm.

Minami pulled of mouth off of Grimmjow's penis, with cum inside her mouth and some dripping from the side. She keep it in her mouth for a few seconds so she can saver the cum, then she swallowed it slowly. She opened her mouth whipping the rest of the cum off the corner of her mouth. The rest that was on her finger, she took it putting it in her mouth to suck it off.

After Minami cleaned her self up, and so did Grimmjow the door opened again, but this time it was Grimmjow good friend Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra came in the room with a blank expression on his face. Not caring what Grimmjow was doing, or what so ever.

"Grimmjow we found Ryo Hiroyuki?" he said.

"Good, where is he? He said zipping up his pants, turning his attention away for Minami. "He been avoiding us for about three months now, and he still doesn't have are money."

"We found he's where about not to long, right now he at a Strip Clun called "Ecchi Gurls." Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow broke out into one of his famous grin. "Ulquiorra go get the men ready, we're going on a little field trip?" he said getting up out of his chair.

"Grimmjow wait! You can't leave just yet you promised that we'll have alone time." Minami said getting off the floor. Grimmjow could tell she was mad just by the way she called to him.

He clenched and unclenched his fist trying to hold on his frustration. He turned around to look at her. " Listen….I have work to do you cant wait up for me later or tonight, but other than that I don't make promises to people and I'll never will." he said turning back around heading out the door.

Before he left. Grimmjow grab his jacket of the coat rack near his door.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later Grimmjow and his thugs made it to the strip club. They all got out of the car.<p>

The strip club was too big, nor too small, was it a normal size. A descent place to run business the sign above them which said "Ecchi Gurls" glowed on and off in neon blue. Some customers went in some came out with smiles on their face. The strip club was I the center of the red district. Where business is always going on all day and night.

Grimmjow and his men went in side. One step into the place nothing but smoke, music and half naked girl walking around doing their job.

Grimmjow spotted the owner of the club from across the room, calling him over with one hand in the smoky air. Grimmjow met up with the owner, he was short looking with hardly any hair on top of his head.

"I'm glad you guy came just in time, when I called you? The owner said bowing.

"That doesn't matter, where is he" Grimmjow said in a determined mood. The owner flinch for a second hearing him say that.

"He's in the back. In room number 23, where my girls kept him there so he won't move."

"Good." Grimmjow said. "Oh, and here's you money we agreed on, Ulquiorra can you handle that for me?" Ulquiorra let out a sigh, turn to the owner handing him a suit case of money. The old geezer's face lit up like a Christmas tree, when he saw the wad of money. While Ulquiorra did that, Grimmjow went threw the back room searching for room number 23. It took him a while to find, which he did find it, at the end of the hallway.

Nodding his head towards the door; telling he men too go ahead. Grimmjow's men barged the door in, making two of the girls scream. "What the hell is going on here!" Ryo said. "Put me down."

Grimmjow walked into the room, scanning the looks of it. His eyes land on Ryo, which made him go pale. "Well, if it isn't Ryo Hiroyuki?" Grimmjow said.

"Oh, hey man, listen I almost got the money just give me-" Ryo never got to finish his sentence which got cut off by Grimmjow kicking him in the face. Ryo face was instantly bruised with a blooding nose. "I know how about we go somewhere private, and discuss this problem?" He said. Leave with his two body guards; while they dragged Ryo out of the strip club.

In a warehouse, that was all broken down. The only sounds that were being made was the sound, someone getting beat up. And that person was Ryo Hiroyuki; who was getting beat by Grimmjow's body guards. Grimmjow sat back watching to whole show smoking a cigarette. While Ulquiorra on the other hand didn't pay much attention to it, he just had his headphone over his head; blasting Deadmau5 in his ears.

The beating continued for about an hour, which made Grimmjow really bored. He got up blowing he's last puff of smoke. Then putting the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe. "Alright guys that's enough?" Grimmjow said as his men stop beating Ryo up.

Ryo was on the ground all bruised up from his beatings; he could hardly stand less move. Grimmjow approached him with his hands in his pockets. Grimmjow kneeled down to Ryo level.

He spotted something sticking off Ryo's front pocket of his pants. Ryo notice that Grimmjow was going for his wallet; once he got a hold of it, a picture fell out landing next to Grimmjow's foot. Grimmjow saw this, and picked it up.

When he did, the picture showed a cute girl in two breads on the side of her hair. Her eye were a pretty green like color, with her pretty big smile that took up the whole picture. The girl look like she was fifteen of sixteen, no more near older.

"Well, Ryo I see you have a keeper here I see?" Grimmjow said making Ryo look up. "She's really hot I would love to fuck her?"

"NO! You can't she my little girl, I won't let you lay a finger on her." Ryo said.

"Your little girl, huh… she looks more than little too me, still I wonder is she a virgin or not?" he said. "Who cares I would love to rape her." Ryo grabbed onto Grimmjow's pants sleeve begging him to leave his daughter alone.

"Please… I promise I'll pay you back your money, just don't touch my little girl, please." Ryo pleaded some more.

Grimmjow step on Ryo's hand, making him scream in pain. "Fine, but you have until next week if not you, and your precious little girl are dead… you hear me and I mean it this time." Grimmjow said twisting his foot while adding more pressure to Ryo hand.

"AHH, ok… I h-hear…you." he said back.

"Good, now boys I'm leaving, you can take this piece of shit, and do what ever you want. Me and Ulquiorra are out of here." Grimmjow said leaving with Ulquiorra following be hide him to the car.

"Grimmjow was that really necessary for you to do that?" Ulquiorra said.

"Hey! This is my job like it or not. The guy owned us money; I had to make my point straight to him." Grimmjow said back.

Grimmjow check he phone for the time, which read back to him 4:34pm. "_I should go see what Maya is up to at her job, maybe mess with her some more"_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Ulquiorra hurry up and get in the car, I'm hungry?" Grimmjow said getting in the car, while Ulquiorra didn't say anything as he got in the car too. Speeding of to Maya's café.

Once there Grimmjow pulled up on the side of the street, not far from the café.

Having Ulquiorra wondering what there doing at a place like this. And since they still have other clients; that own them money.

Basically when they got there, they sat in the car. Grimmjow's attention was out the window, looking inside the shop. Ulquiorra notice this, because he was really quite, and when he's quite that me he's looking for someone. "Grimmjow who are you looking for?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No one."

"Grimmjow you are a really bad liar, you know." Ulquiorra quoted. " we've been sitting in this car for ten minutes, and all your doing is staring at that waitress girl, for about five minutes." saying all that, not taking his eye off of his Ipod.

Grimmjow clench his fist, and grinding his teeth together. "_That fucking emo prick."_ Grimmjow thought. At time, Grimmjow want to kill Ulquiorra, and at other time…he really want to fucking kill him and burry in some where, so no one would find him. Him and Ulquiorra have been friends since the day of high school until now. Grimmjow ignored is little comment, and focused his attention back to Maya; inside the shop.

Maya had a smile on her face as she served her customers. That one smile that made Grimmjow's heart skip a beat. But why did his heart skip, it was just a smile, nothing special, yeah something made Grimmjow's heart skip a beat, then blush at it. But that was when his cat did a new trick for him; that's when he was seven. Grimmjow just continued to just stare, but his expression changed, when that Renji "guy" came up behind Maya surprising her. Turning around giving him a friendly push as they both laugh. The scene brought back from last time Grimmjow went go pick her up.

They both stood there laughing it up, and having fun. It made Grimmjow sick to a point where he started the car and drove off. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow as they were speeding away. Ulquiorra didn't say anything to him, knowing it isn't wise to piss of a king.

* * *

><p>The Halloween part was a few days away. So the school decide to let the student have haft a day of school; so they can get everything prepared for that Saturday night.<p>

On the other hand Maya was giving out things for the student to do. Maya met up with all her friend, but there was a new face in the group. Her name was Rangiku. Maya find her to be pretty cool even though she graduate high school already, but was willing to help out with the up coming party.

Maya gave Ichigo and the boys balloon duty, the girls had the duty to hand up the banners and sighs around the school.

Maya went to the hallway entrance of the school to hang up banners. Standing on stool trying her best not to fall off. She should of asked some assistants, so she won't have to bend down to the box to fish out.

When she got the one of the banners up, Maya bend down to pick another one up. What she didn't know was that she miss place her footing. Maya closed her eye and braced herself for impact on the floor. But she didn't; instead she felt an arm around her, then she felt a hand squeeze her boob. "You know your breast feels really good in my hand right now, and plus it's the prefect size too?" the man said.

Maya looked up to see Grimmjow smirking at her.

"HYAA…. Grimmjow what are you doing?" she said pushing herself out of his arm, take a few step back. Adjusting her glasses.

"Well, it good to see you to Maya babe." he said

"I'm not you babe, so don't call me that."

"Ok fine I won't call you that then, but here something I got for you?" Grimmjow said pulling out flowers and small bag for Maya.

"Umm…thanks." she said taking the gifts from him. The flower she were different colors of rose. Like red, orange, yellow, and some pink faded rose. A small blush appeared on her face, she brought the flower up to her face, giving them a short smell. After that she looked inside the small bag pulling out a case; opening she released out a gasp. Inside was a necklace filled with blue diamonds.

"Grimmjow this is really nice, but I can't accept this diamond necklace." she said closing the box case, and placing it back in the bag. "But, I will accept the flower there really nice."

Maya was about hand back the bag, until she notices a guy with black shoulder length hair behind Grimmjow. "who's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh, him he's my good friend Ulquiorra."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ulquiorra." Maya said bow with a smile on her face. Which Ulquiorra did the same, but not the smiling part.

"So Grimmjow this is the girl you were stalking the other day at the café?" Ulquiorra said.

Making Grimmjow face go pale and Maya glaring at him from behind her glasses.

"What is he talking about Grimmjow?" she yelled

"Nothing, Ulquiorra is just playing around, right?" Grimmjow said looking at Ulquiorra.

"Yeah…sure I believe you." she said. "Oh yeah, Grimmjow since you here and you want to stalk me, how about you help me hang up somethings on the school wall." Maya walked over to a box that was filled with banners and sighs.

"Fine, since we have nothing to do anyway, and plus today I get to drive you home." Grimmjow said walking to were she was, and lifting the box up.

They finished hanging the rest of the banner and sigh in the hallway, then the left to head back to the gym. Once in the Maya saw the everything was going great and smooth.

"WAAAH, SORRY COMING THROUGH!"

Maya turned her head to see Orihime carrying three boxes on top of each other. What's worse she was heading toward Ulquiorra direction.(which he was paying attention to since he's on he phone.) but at the last minute Ulquiorra stop what he was doing, putting his hand out to stop her from falling on to him.

"Oh, thank you so much for you help?" Orihime said.

"Orihime are you ok, take it easy next time?" Maya said. Taking the third box out of her visions, setting it on the ground.

"Oh, don't worry Tatsuki told me the same thing when she saw me carrying things out of the class room." Orihime laughed a little. Then turn her head to Ulquiorra.

"Thank you, again I'm really sorry I never got you name?" she said seeing her saver. Orihime found him to be pretty good looking, he was pale looking with green eyes that showed no emotion, and had black hair.

"My name is Ulquiorra." he replied back.

"Um, this may seem strange but can help me carry some of these boxes out. That's all, if you don't mind?" Orihime asked with a small blush.

"Yeah, go help her Ulquiorra, maybe this will help you talk to girls and get to know them more." Grimmjow said; shoving Ulquiorra toward Orihime's direction.

Ulquiorra stood next to Orihime debating if he should go or not. He really didn't feel like helping. And he really didn't want to come here either, but Grimmjow had to drag him along so he can see the girl called Maya. Till finally he made up his mind.

"Sure I'll help." he said picking up the box that Maya put down, then taking the second box from Orihime; so she could only carry one. Before they left Ulquiorra turned his attention to Grimmjow. "Just to let you know you owe me a solid when we get back?" said Ulquiorra turn back around leaving.

Maya giggled when Grimmjow pulled, a face when he heard to he owned Ulquiorra a solid.

"You guys must be really close friends?"

"Yeah, you can say that." he replied back.

"Well lets get to work we don't have all day." Maya said grabbing Grimmjow's jacket, pulling him.

Renji and the group got ready to work, when the got their tasks from Maya. Which was fill haft of the balloons and do other stuff.

Uryuu on the other had been fixing some of the Halloween costumes that had been put away, for a year or two. But he fixes them by making them look more better in his own design.

Which the guys find it to be pretty cool.

"So…Ichigo how's that Nel girl doing, did you do it yet?" Renji asked with a grin.

The question made Ichigo flinch, then turn red. "Well…she doing fine, and no we haven't done it yet, she said she want's to wait." Ichigo said.

"How long have you guys been going out?" Uryuu said behind the sowing machine.

"We've been going about for about a month now, when we have time off we go on dates here and there."

"Why's that, dose she go to another school?" Chad said jumping in the conversation.

"She goes to this all girl catholic school, that in a different town." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo you are a lucky man?" Renji said. Grinning from ear to ear.

"SHUT UP RENJI!" Ichigo yelled at him.

The conversation continued for a while, till Renji spotted Maya walking with the guys the he met two weeks ago. Renji brought his eye brows down into a frown.

This caught Ichigo attention. "Hey, Renji what's wrong man?" Ichigo asked following his eyes to where Renji was looking at.

"Who's that guy? You know him Renji?"

"Yeah, I do but not that much, he's Maya's friend." Renji responded.

"what is name?" Uryuu asked.

"he name is Grimmjow."

"Well, the look like more than friends to me, since she carrying a bouquet of flowers." Ichigo suggested. Which Renji find was right? She was carrying flowers and a small bag too. He just ignore the scene and got back to work on the balloon.

The day went by pretty quick as everyone to break to eat lunch, which fixed for everyone.

After that everyone finish up for the day then left, but Maya stayed a little longer, with the help of Renji again. On the other hand Orihime got to know Ulquiorra a little bit even though she was the one that talk a lot, and he didn't. Which he didn't seem to bother him Ulquiorra was always the quite one; around people. Ulquiorra told Orihime that it would be nice to see her again, which had Orihime blushing. They exchanged numbers and went on with their day.

Meanwhile Maya was in a stick situation. As she was glaring up at a shelf; that was inches higher than her height. She was only 5.6ft; she looked around the room for some thing to stand on. Not long she found a wooden chair; grabbing it, placing it in front of her. Step both of her feet on the chair to keep her balance.

Maya lifted the small box above her head trying to place it on the shelf. "Almost…there" she said to herself. Struggling to get that one box up there one her tippy toes. Until finally she did. "Yes!"

Leaning back down on her feet. But was mistaken, when one of the legs to the chair snapped.

"Oh no, not again." she said as everything went into slow motion. But nothing happened, all she heard was someone calling her name, then arms catching her.

"Maya…Maya are you ok?" the voice said which belong to Renji.

Maya snapped out of her daze staring into Renji's brown eyes, surprising to her that she never notice before how pretty his eyes are. The same went for Renji; her eyes were really stunning, even when she is wearing glasses. They stayed like that for about few seconds, but to them it was more like time had stopped for them. That's when Maya broke the silence. "Oh, thank you Renji for catching me I thought I was a goner for sure." she said looking away breaking eye contact.

"Huh…Oh yeah, no problem just be careful for now on." Renji said back setting her back on her own two feet. Then left them in a awkward silence.

"Well I better get going; have chores to do at home?" Renji said

Maya giggled for a moment, making Renji look at her weird. "What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing…nothing really, you go home, and thanks again."

"Yeah, if you fall again you owe me ten fresh made teriyakis'." Renji said leaving out of the room. Maya put on a smile then went back to work putting things away.

Once Renji left the, he notice Grimmjow leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Renji continued on walking not giving him any thought. "You can't always catch her, when she falls." Grimmjow said "when your not there I'll be the one to catch her." he finished off going into the room where Maya in.

Leaving Renji standing in the hallway, having those words wonder around inside his head.

The way Grimmjow said sound like it was a threat to him. Competing to get Maya's heart; there was no way Renji was going to let that happen, well sort of. Maya is a pretty girl with a kind heart, a great friend to trust when need to. Everything you could think of, all but one the love for her. But was it a best friend love or a love like holding her, making her smile through hard time, the way his heart pound when she calls his name. Renji didn't know what to do, which frustrated him even more to a point that he clenched his fist, turning he knuckles white.

"Like I will let that happened." he said continued walking out.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I really have to stop doing that. Some of you are probably thinking "did she stop writing this story? Did she disappear off of the face of this world?" no I didn't disappear or stop writing this story, anything like that.**

**But any way hope you love this chapter. For me I feel like I really didn't do good on this chapter even the sexual scene part too. So yeah please review and tell me want you think love you guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile, so I went back and fixed some of the previous chapters that I put up, since I read over them and found some misspelled words and sentences too. Plus I also change the summery of the story to since it was kind of plain to me. So yeah I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own the characters that I created.**

Today was the day of the Halloween party at Karakura high school. Maya was just getting herself ready, inside the bathroom starting off with a shower. After that she dried herself off, then doing her hair; putting it into two low ponytails with loose curls at the ends.

Soon after Maya went for the make up. She didn't really need a lot, just a little bit of gloss on the lips, and liquid eyeliner on top of her eye. After that she walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, even though she was full dry. Maya walked over the costume; the one she bought a few weeks ago. The made outfit was a brown dress that had a brown short sleeves which had ruffles at the end, there was also bow on the side, which split from below into a upside down v. underneath the dress was white layers that reached to her knees. The dress also came with a red cape.

Maya looked at the clock that sat on her night stand next to her bed reading 5:55. The party started at 7:15, she had an hour to finish setting up some things at the school. "I better get dress so I can finish setting things up." she said to herself. Minutes later Maya was fully dressed, she looked herself in the mirror. Her outfit looked really perfect, with the thigh high white stocking, and black ankle lace boots that were 2 inch heels. She checked herself over on more time, then leaving going into the kitchen picking up two big bowl; one full of all kinds of candy the other filled with treats she made for the kids around he neighbor hood. Placing them outside on her steps with a note in-between them say "_Happy Halloween, and please enjoy!_"

Maya locked her front door, leaving to go to the school.

* * *

><p>Renji stood inside his room, thinking to himself which costume should her wear. It was the last minute he decided to go shopping for his costume, since he was working a lot.<p>

Shuuhei was with him that day helping him choose. Renji didn't know if he wants to be a pirate, samurai, or a mommy. He only enough money for two costume, so he went with the pirate and the mommy.

But the problem was which one should he wear? Renji hated situations like these. Thinking to himself Renji didn't hear Ichigo coming into his room.

"Renji, you still not dress yet." Ichigo said, not believe that his friend was doing nothing but sitting there, even though they have a half and hour to get to the school.

"Sorry man I just don't know which one to wear." Renji said, looking up at his friend. Ichigo was dressed as Frankenstein. With stitches all over himself, also there two bolt on the side of his neck and shoulder. Ichigo wore so torn green baggy pant with a belt around the waist to keep them up. Renji notice that his friend was wearing a cut sleeve vest, that was half button up

"Well…You better choose quickly, my girl just text me saying she on her way to the house."

"Which one should I wear?" Renji asked

"How should I know…wait are you acting like this, because you don't want to look like a fool in front of her? Ichigo said, hitting a nerve.

"NO! That's not the reason." Renji said back, while his friend grinned on the other side of his bedroom. "I'm not trying to impress her or anything."

"Well, how about you wear both of them…you'll be a pirate mommy." Ichigo said, giving him a compliment on the costume. "Plus when we get to the school I want to know what costume Maya is wearing?"

Renji glared at Ichigo grabbing the closer item near him to throw. Ichigo saw his actions quickly leaving to the room; So that Renji was left alone again. Renji mind was clouded with the image of Maya; I wondered what she was dressed up as.

Renji just forgot about it and quickly got dress. Then heading down stairs to leave.

* * *

><p>-At Karakura high-<p>

Maya was setting up the food and drinks, while the other student that got here early, finished setting things up. Maya looked at the cakes, which she and Renji finished not to long ago, sitting in the middle of the whole table. They were made nicely done.

After looking over her cakes Maya turned around to find the friends behind her, making her jump in surprise. "AHH! You guys gave me a scare there, Happy Halloween you guys, and nice costumes." she said smiling. The whole gang was dressed in costumes. Orihime was a ghost pumpkin; Rukia was dress as a bunny, Rangiku a witch, Toshiro a wolf (which Maya find to be really cute, that she wanted to hug him.) Uryuu a vampire, the next person she did not know. The girl had green hair and hazel eyes, underneath her eyes were a crimson line. Her hair was in a high ponytail, different colored small flowers placed in different spot. The costume the girl was was not too flashy.

I was a nice looking; it was light blue with white skirt attached to it in layers too, with blue at the tips fading away to white. Her wings were the same way to: but they were shredded at some parts of the wings, like someone took a pair of scissors and went at it. The shoes she wore simple light blue flats that had while lace, that went half way up to her legs.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. Hi I'm Nelliel, Ichigo girlfriend." she said to Maya. Maya bowed her head with a smile toward Nel.

"It nice to meet you too I'm Maya, by the way I love you costume?"

"Oh, thank you, I ask Ichigo if it was too much and all he did was blush then looked away." Nel said telling them the story about her costume." but, that's how Ichigo is, he's always a gentlemen when I come to me.

"Speaking of Ichigo, where is he and Renji I Haven't seen those two yet." Maya noticing that they weren't with the group. She searched the whole gym but no sign of them anywhere.

"Don't worry Maya their just setting up their gear back of the stage." Orihime told her.

"Now lets help you finish setting the gym up. The whole gang got to work, not long everything was done on time. Students form the school started to fill the gym, music blast off the speakers playing different types of music. Maya walked around the gym, watching her fellow students enjoy themselves. Not paying attention to her surrounding, Maya got the surprise of her life, when Renji came out from hiding picking her up spinning her around in a full 360. Then setting her back down.

Maya gave Renji a push; while he stumbled backwards a little laughing it up. "Renji it's not funny, I thought you were someone else." she yelled at him, but he wasn't able to hear due to the music.

Renji saw her face; it was in a serious frown. And quick stop laughing, when she saw that is wasn't a joke.

"Sorry Maya I wont do it-." Renji was cut off with Maya laughing at him, this made him frown. "Renji I joking with you…Happy Halloween you big ape." she said smiling now.

"And nice costume don't tell…you're a mommy aren't you." she guessed.

"Close but not close enough, I'm a pirate… "

"Stop fucking lying Renji you a mummy." Shuuhei said coming up be hided Renji, swing his arm around his shoulder.

"I was going to say that ... But I'm not the one cutting in between people's conversation."

Shrugging Shuuhei's arm off his shoulders.

Maya notice that Shuuhei was dress to impress. "Hello Shuuhei it's good to see you again."

"Hey, Maya…Renji here still hasn't asked you out yet I see." when Shuuhei said that, Renji put Shuuhei into a head lock. To Renji's avail Shuuhei was faster to get out of the deadly hold, instead got Renji in the head lock.

Maya watched Shuuhei mess up Renji's hair, tell him who his sempai his. Making her laugh at the spot and ignoring the whole ask her out thing. Maya's cell phone started ringing. "Hey guys if you excuse me I have to take this call." She said

Heading outside where it wasn't to loud, Maya press the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I thought you would never answer."

Maya know who the person was on the other line; it was none other than Grimmjow. Many thoughts ran through her head wondering how he got this number.

"How did you get this number Grimmjow and why are you calling me?" she said trying not to yell.

"Babe you don't remember…on are little date we had." he said.

Maya stood there thinking back when, Grimmjow picked her and took her out to eat, it was before they got their food Maya had to go to the bathroom; leaving her cell phone.

That's how he got his number in her phone.

"Wow, I really hate you now." she said sternly.

"Anyway that's not the reason I called you." he said.

"Then what did you call for?"

"I'm calling to see if you want to go out with me next week…um…lunch your choice?" he finished. Maya thought about his offer she didn't want to turn the guy down that would seem mean of her to do so, but not he was asking instead of kidnapping her to somewhere else without her permission. "Sure… that sounds nice, what time?"

"Um…dose 5pm sound nice?"

"Yeah, plus I'm not that busy." she said not knowing what else to say. "So…how is your Halloween going?"

"Nothing much….just sitting her in my house playing with my cat." he said, While Maya heard a little bell in the back ground.

"I didn't know you had a cat?"

"Didn't I tell you about the story about me and milk?"

"Yeah, you did, how you always got in to fight and all that. etc…" she said.

"Yeah, and I see you forgot about the part where I keep the cat." Grimmjow corrected.

"Well, I sorry…anyway about the cat what's it name? Maya said.

"He's name is Milk."

"Wow, who would of thought." Maya said fixing her glasses.

"Hey, Maya where are you-?" Orihime said coming around the corner. "We were looking for you."

"Oh sorry, I'll be there in a minute." Maya said back Orihime then went back to her cell phone. "Hey, Grimmjow I have to go…I'll talk to you later."

"sure, anyway I have to get back to work, and one more thing before you go…can you send me a picture of yourself In your Halloween outfit." he said.

Maya face turned red, when Grimmjow mention her costume. "U-um… Sure I-I'll think about. Any bye Grimmjow." she said hanging up the phone. Maya stood there for about a few minutes debating on if she should take the picture for Grimmjow. She didn't know why she was being so nervous for, it wasn't like she heard him ask for a naked picture. Now that would give her a reason to blush deeply. Maya looked around her trying to find a nice spot for her picture with good light.

Maya found one that was near a tree with lamps around, giving it a nice light glow to it.

She walked over to the area; she pulled out her cell phone aging with the camera ready;

She took about two only angling the camera upward, and then looked back over them. One she took with a peace sign up, and the other was a regular one with a smile nothing more.

After that she looked for Grimmjow's number, and then sends the two pictures to him.

She waited for a while till her phone vibrates letting her know she got a text message. She open the message up looking at the text Grimmjow sent her, making her face turn more redder than before.

"Love_ your costume babe can't wait to see it up close."_

Maya was brought of her thoughts hearing her friends calling her name telling her that she was missing all the fun.

Maya was having the best fun she had I her whole life, dancing around with her friends. There were different songs from group band or singers. And going around the haunted school; where ghouls and ghosts came out scaring them. After that they went around outside to play game. Soon they went back to the gym for more dancing.

Maya told them that she would sit the dancing part out. She walked over to the snack bar grabbing a piece of cake and some other food too.

She scans the room for a place to sit that when she spotted Renji sitting alone, with his phone out.

"Hey, Renji why are just sitting her go and dance a little." Maya said coming up to him take the chair next to him.

"Dancing not for me." he came out; Renji was never a good dancer, not even at Rukia's 12th birthday party. He would never forget that dreadful day. He didn't even want to think about, so he pushed that memory in the back of his skull. "Yeah…dance just doesn't suit me very well."

"Nonsense every can dance, even if you don't have a rhythm, and everyone looks at you funny." she came out, giving Renji a smile. That same smile the made his heart skips a little.

"Anyway change of subject, how are you enjoy the party so far?" she asked him.

"So far I like, I see the whole school loves it." Renji said back to her.

"Plus what are you eating?"

"silly I 'm eating the cake that _'you' _and _'me' _made, and some other stuff, sorry I was hurry. What do you want a bite." Maya offered bring her fork that had a piece of cake on it too Renji's mouth. Renji took the cake into his mouth; keeping it there for a minute to savor the flavor, then swallowed it. "How does it taste?"

"Not bad…maybe I'm a really good cook." he said making her laugh. Soon her laughter came to and end when the ground came to the table, with plates of food.

"So you guys got tried of dancing that the munches got you." Renji confronted them

"You could say that." Ichigo said taking the sit next to Nelliel. "Plus we didn't what the all the food to be gone."

"Hey, Ichigo can you get me some juice for me?" Nelliel asked him nice.

Ichigo nod his head leaving the table.

"You guys look so cute together." Orihime mentioned. "How long have you guys been going out?"

"Um…let's see…about almost two months now."

"Have you guys have sex yet?" Rukia blurted out the word sex, at Nelliel making her turn red in the face. Even the whole group turned red. It took a while for Nelliel to respond back. "Um…not really, but we have made out and hold hands secretly."

"That's it…nothing else." Uryuu said jumping in.

"HmmMmm… that's it, but it was one time when I was in his room changing ; which he didn't know, and walk in. his whole face turned red leaving out the room tripping on things. It was so funny, you guys should of seen him." Nelliel finished, making the whole table laughing. But end once they saw Ichigo back with Nelliel's drink.

Ichigo hand to her drinks, giving him a thanks at the end.

"Ichigo did you trip went you saw Nelliel naked?" Renji asked. Ichigo gave him a confused look saying "what are you talking about?"

But then I hit him. His whole face went red at the memory.

"Nelliel did you tell them?" Ichigo said

"What me…no way why would I do that." she said showing him and innocent smile. But didn't faze him one bit.

"Just forget that I asked…and all of you forget that you heard about it too." Ichigo said Nelliel and all of his friends with a warning.

The whole gang sat around having conversation here and there, that's when Shuuhei and Kira came by telling Ichigo and Renji to start getting ready for the show. Which they had 30 minutes.

**Well guys I hope you love this chapter, I think I did okay. Other than that please R&R that would be very helpful, it lets me know I well I'm doing on my story so far. So please do. And if you what to see Maya costume just go on my profile page, there you will find the link. **

**Love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey guy I'm back, with another chapter. I happy that you like the last chapter since I got some reviews, which were really good. **

**Anyway I don't own any of the bleach characters, I only own the characters that I made, nothing more. **

Maya hang with the guys in the back stage as they prepare for the show. On the other hand Kira was pacing back and forth in a nervous state. "Oh, man we are going to suck, they won't like us. I have a bad feeling." he said.

"Does he do that a lot when you guys have a show?" Maya asked Renji next to her as he tuned his guitar.

"Yeah, he does that on a basics, when I comes to gigs like these." he responded back

" so this isn't you first show?"

"No, but this is our first time play for a school?" Renji said to her. "Kira calm down, its no be deal stop over aggregating."

At that point Shuuhei got up, raised his hand slapping Kira in a backward hand motion.

Which made Kira stop freaking out to being all cool and calm again. "Thanks Shuuhei I needed that?" Kira said to his black hair friend.

Maya leaned in too Renji." did he just do that?" she asked him

"Yeah…he did sometimes when he acts like that; we have no choice back to slap him." Renji told her. When that was out the way one of the teacher came in the back telling to boys they a 2 minutes.

"Well I better go, wish you guy's luck." she said leaving, and then making her way to her friend who stood in the audience. While in the back the boys were discussing about which song they should play. "How about the new one Shuuhei wrote?"

"But we barley practice that song for three days." Ichigo mentioned.

"We practice long enough for that song, it time we play it live." Shuuhei told them.

"He's right if we wont these teens to like us, we need to play that song. So come on guys." Renji said as all of then got up, putting each one of their hands in a center; then giving themselves a small cheer before leaving.

Maya wait with the crowd of her students, and her other friends.

"What's taking them so long…my feet hurt from standing?" Rangiku said in a tried way.

"Rangiku it's only been ten minutes, be patient." Toshiro told her, which irritated him to a point.

Maya looked around the gym; the students were all wait for this mysteries band to play.

She was nervous…very nervous. She didn't know if these teens would like them or not; all she do was pray not physically but mentally.

"Who it's this band that we are waiting for?" one student said.

"I don't know but they better not suck, I already seen enough sucky band for a month." the other student said.

That made Maya even more nervous. "_Come on guy I trust you to make this show awesome._" After that the lights went deem and the curtains open up. Showing Renji and them. Renji saw Maya I the crowd, she gave two thrums up for good luck.

Ichigo announced their band name; then started to play. A song that Maya never heard yet.

She looked around seeing the students nod their heads to the lyrics coming from Ichigo mouth, soon the whole gym and the students dancing. Which put her more at ease know the students like their music. After they finish the song, the crowd shouted for another song; which they gladly did.

* * *

><p>After two to three songs the band left the stage sweating from their hard play and great show. Nel went in the back with Maya so they can hand out towels and water bottle to the boys.<p>

"You guys did great out the I'm impressed…" Nel said going up Ichigo giving him a light kiss on the lips, in return he did the same. "Even by you Ichigo."

"How about you two love birds go get a room?" Renji inquired. Putting away his guitar.

While Ichigo gave him an evil look.

"Don't worry about them Renji let them have their little moment." Maya said hand out the towel and water to Shuuhei and Kira, in return gave her a thank you.

"Well… I better go check and see there are still some refreshment and food left, excuse Me." she said leaving.

Shuuhei was walked up to Renji giving him full attention, teasing him about Maya and her costume. "Renji you should ask her to dance with you later on?" Shuuhei told him.

"Sure I'll think about it?'

"Well, me and Kira better get pack and get home, we have work in the morning." Shuuhei said getting up. Don't stay out to late young man?"

Renji looked at Shuuhei 'like are you fucking serious' look. Like he was his father or something. Renji stayed in the back room, by himself so he could think. After a while of just thinking Renji got up to look for Maya. He found talking to a group of girls.

So he walked toward her way. When he got there, the girls turn their attention from Maya to Renji. They gave him a looked then left giggling away not before they said goodbye to Maya.

"What was that all about?" Renji asked in curiosity.

"If you what to know… when we get back to school, you and Ichigo are going to have some fan girls waiting for you." she told him walking away leaving him alone.

"WHAT! Wait is you serious?" he said catching up to her.

"Yes… I'm quiet serious about this one Renji." she said take a cup and pouring herself some fruit punch. "After your performance, those girls came up to me asking these entire question, which put me in an uncomfortable position."

"You didn't tell them a lot about us did you? He asked her.

Maya pause to take a sip, and then answered his question. "Heaven no, then they would have been your stalker, which I know you wouldn't like at all." she said. "Plus you're my really best friend."

Renji blushed at her words, which in way he was glad; that mean he put more trust in her than others. The two of them stood there in silence not know what to say to one or the other. That' when I slow song came on. Maya knew the song; it was 'Starry Eyed' by Ellie Goulding. She hurried to finish her drink once she was done she grab on to Renji's hand pulling him to the center of the crowd.

"Wait… Maya what are you doing?"

"I'm asking you to dance with Me." she said staidly pulling him.

"You really did ask me you just…grabbed my hand and started pulling Me." he told her stating out the obvious.

She stop pull him, her hand still holding onto his hand. Leaving him and her standing there. While everybody had a partner to dance with. "I'm sorry I should of asked you if you wanted to dance, that was rude of Me." she told him in a apology. Looking Renji saw that he didn't me to hurt her in a way. He still had her hand onto his never wanting it to leave that its place. Renji remember what Shuuhei told him to do before he left to go home. "_Ask her to dance with you it want hurt."_ well not the same exact word. But the ask her to dance part.

He's face went to a light blush. "Maya would you like t-to…u-um dance with…me?"

She looked up with a small gasp coming for her mouth, and then close it back only to give a small. "That would be nice." she said giving his hand a squeeze.

The two of them blush not know what to do; Maya grabbed onto Renji's other arm putting it around her lower waist, and the same with the other arm. Making him turn the same color as his hair. Then slowing putting both of her arms around his neck; hesitating not know if it was okay with him, even with him being 6'3 and her height is 5'6. It made it kind of hard for her to do so. So she settles just by putting her hands on his shoulder. They both started to sway back and forth to the music, making it awarded for both them.

"Is this the first time you dance with someone?" Renji asked trying to start a conversation.

"in a way yes…but not really." she reasoned back." this I my first time dancing with my male best friend."

"So…who was the first person male person you dance with?" he asked again hoping it wasn't that Grimmjow guy, just picturing made him jealous on the spot.

"My uncle, it was on my sweet sixteen birthday and he wanted to dance with Me." she told up front. Bringing him out of his jealous mode.

They continued to dance a little longer until the song ended. Maya looked up at Renji staring him dead in the eyes while he also did the same. Crystal ocean blue eye stared back at dark brown eyes, both not daring to look away; they both slow started to close the gap between them. That when Maya opened her mouth to speak.

"…Renji?"

"…yeah…?"

"….c-can…y-you…"

"Can I what?" he said finally licking his dry lips, while he looked at Maya's perfectly fully-pinked lips.

"…c-can…you get off my foot your hurting me." Maya point out to him, in her chibi form with chibi tears coming out of her eyes. Signal him that she was in pain.

"OH, sorry about that, I didn't know I was stepping on It." he said apologizing to her. He didn't even notice that they closing the gap more while the were dancing. Making him go back to being all nervous and red. Making her notice; which she let out a sweet soft giggle.

"Renji its okay you don't have to apologize."

They stop dance when the song end and change to more hyped music. All the teens around the broke from the couple to dancing on their own. "Well if it inst a familiar voice say behind Renji and Maya, making them both turn to see Ikkaku and Yumichika walking up to them. Not before Renji and Maya pulled away quickly.

Maya notice that Ikkaku was dress as a wounded samurai, while Yumichika was well dress as a Geisha…like a womanly Geisha with make-up and all. You couldn't tell if it was Yumichika underneath all that.

"Stop calling me that….and what the hell happen to you Yumichika?" Renji asked changing his attention to Ikkaku then to Yumichika. Trying his best not to break in to a fit of laughter.

"If you dare laugh at me Renji I will kill here and now." Yumichika threaded him.

"Sure… Ms. Ayasegawa." Renji said giving out a snicker.

"Why you big-for-nothing ape!" He yelled, launching himself at Renji tiring to hit him, but was held back by Ikkaku. "Ok…Just forget about him Yumi and let start having fun. Now how bout you got and get me something to drink?" Ikkaku asked him.

"Sure whatever."

Once Yumichika was gone, Renji and Maya turned their attention back to Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku why is he dressed like that?"

"We were playing a game at work, and place a bet. If I lose I dress up as a women and her dress up whatever he wants, but if I win-"

"He gets to dress as a woman and you whatever you want to be." Maya said finishing is sentence for him.

"Yup, and he has to do whatever I tell him to do."

"Wow…that was a harsh way to do that to him." Renji said having Maya agree nest to him, with a nod.

"No wonder I didn't see you guys all day." Maya said.

"Yeah, we had work to do. But we got off early, just in time to make." he told, having Yumichika back to his side with is drink.

"Here's your stupid drink…"

"Yumi….you forgot something?" giving him a look.

Yumichika narrowed his eyes looking away then saying what Ikkaku what to hear.

"Master Ikkaku." he said clear and loud enough for him to hear.

"Very good." Ikkaku said with a smirk.

Ignoring the master thing Maya decided to change the subject, by asking if she could take a picture of both of them. Not wanting to bring up another argument between the two male friends. Once she got the picture Yumichika told her that she looked lovely in her costume and chose a nice color dress to match her skin tone, which was a pale-pinkish color. Saying her thanks to him.

"Well Ikkaku I think you better get going, or Keigo's sister mite find you. You know how much she loves you and you baldness." Renji mention, with Ikkaku giving him a glaring saying "fuck_ you and your bald jokes."_

"Don't even mention her name?" Yumichika said giving off an evil dangerous vibe. But it was too late once they heard her calling Ikkaku's name. "Ikkaku darling baby!"

"Oh fuck never mind, will see you guys later, let's go Yumichika." Ikkaku said leaving Renji and Maya, pulling Yumichika along with him.

"Was that Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked came up next to the with Nel by his side, holding hands.

"Yup…" Renji and Maya said in sync.

"Who was that woman next to him?"

"That my friend was Yumichika." Renji told him watch his face go to shock,

Then to "you_ got to fucking kidding me?" _look.

* * *

><p>The Halloween party last for two to three more hours, then it was time for the entire student to leave and clean the gym. All the food was gone so was the drinks, which made Maya happy since she didn't what to take things home, nothing but candy. Maya's friends stayed to help, even Rangiku who was will to do so since she that she had a blast.<p>

In no time the whole place was clean.

Now all of them were in the front of the school gate. "Thanks you guy for helping me today, I really apprenticed." Maya said thanking them.

"Hey that's what friends are for, right?" Orihime told her.

"Well…what do you guys what to do next, it 12:45 past Midnight." Uryuu suggested checking his watch.

"Well I know some of us have work then next morning, and I need my beauty sleep so I'll see you guys later." Rangiku said leaving the group. Same with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Well how about we get some food I'm hungry?" Ichigo said.

"You're always hungry Ichigo, but sure why not." Nel told while he just gave her one of smiles only at her.

The group decided on the place where they could go and eat. The girls walked in front of the boys, while they walked behind them.

Maya notices that Orihime's phone started to ring telling her that she got a text.

"Who just text you?" Maya asked trying not to be to noisy.

"Oh, Ulquiorra…" she said blushing at his name coming out of her mouth.

"Really what did he say?"

Orihime paused for a moment. "He asked me how my day went." she told them.

"And what else?" Nel Inquired begging to tell them more.

"He asked me if what day would it be nice to take me on a date." Orihime said blushing even more.

"You guys are so lucky to have guys like you and ask you out and stuff." Rukia said to them.

"Why do you say that Rukia?" Maya asked her.

"Well…for one I have and older brother at home who tells me I cant have a boyfriend till I married, and all that stuff." Rukia told them make her voice almost sound like Byakuya.

"He just really protective of you that's all." Nel said trying to make her fell better.

"Would you brother constantly spy on you if you have one of you male friends in the house with you alone?" she told them, with a vain mark appearing on top of her head.

"What dose you sister do?"

"She tries her best to tell to let it go, but Byakuya is so…so Arggg! "She told them in some many words letting out her frustration and irritation. And having the boys give her strange looks. After awhile she calmed down and went back to her normal self.

"Okay…let's stop talking about me, and get back to Orihime and Ulquiorra asking her out question. The rest agreeing with her.

The gang final made it to the restaurant, got their table and started ordering.

The restaurant was on of those stay open late ones. Once their food and drinks, talked her and there, they even told Maya that on Halloween they go to this old amusement park that was abandoned years ago with a lake. So they all agree to go there, set up a fire and have roasted marshmallows.

Once they finished eating, pay for their meals and left to a near by market to buy marshmallows. Once the bought two big bags. They had a piggyback race to the park.

It started of with Maya and Renji in the lead, but Ichigo and Nel were catching up to them, both of the boys taking it serious with the competition getting to there heads.

Not noticing that the left Orihime, Uryuu, and Rukia behind trying to catch up.

While Nel and Maya yelled to tell them to stop.

The group reached the area, only having Maya and Nel fussing at them. Maya looked around the place they were right it was abandoned, were some of the rides were haft taken down and nature's life was growing over them. Hope the place wasn't really haunted.

"Are we sure we're allowed to be here?" Maya asked out of curiosity.

"No not really." the all said together in sync. Leave her to sweat drop.

They found a place to set their things down, Renji and Ichigo finding sticks; setting the fire, and pulling out the marshmallows, gram crackers, and chocolate to make s'mores.

Sitting around snack on S'mores and telling ghost story for time to go by.

Maya notice that Renji got up leaving the group so he could have some alone time.

He walks to a tree that was near the lake. Taking out a cigarette; lighting up the tip with his lighter. Not long before he took a small drag, and letting the smoke be released from his lips.

"You know smoking bad for you body?" Maya said, making him jump in surprise.

"I get that a lot." he told her back.

"It even worse if you a singer too." She said pointing out the obvious. With her cute smile.

She walked over to him taking a seat, pulling her legs up to her chest. "You should join me its making my neck hurt every time I look up at you."

Renji sat down next to her but not too close, just enough to give her some room.

The next thing he did not expect was Maya taking the cigarette out of his mouth, and throwing it in the water. "No smoking, smoking kills." she told him, almost like a little kid way talk. But she was right he had too, if he wants to keep his voice.

"Renji what wrong your looking quite down right now?" she asked he out of worry.

"Nothing just thinking."

"you're really a bad liar Renji, you can tell me I'm you friend." she told letting him know that he could trust her." if you tell me you problem, I get to tell you mine, deal?"

That left him to think for a moment, they've been good term friend since she was new to the school. Putting all his trust and secrets into her, for her not to tell anyone. This was a big start for their bonding too be more meaningful. Like he did with all his other friends.

"Sure why not." he agreed to her deal.

"Good, I'll go first." she said happily clapping her hand together. "Before and after my mother death, I never know who my real father was or his name, your turn."

"I don't know who my parent are, and I've be an orphan my whole life." he said to her.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." she told him, with sad eyes. Then she went again. "I never had much friends growing up; I was always teased, and picked on during my elementary and middle school years."

Renji couldn't believe what she was saying, she looked like the type of girl to have all kinds of friends, and she was like really pretty too. But he didn't want to tell her that.

"Same here I was an outcast until I met Shuuhei and the others, so I was a stray dog…most of the time." he said.

"No your not."

"What do you mean I'm not?" confused at what she said.

"I'm telling you your not a stray dog, stray dogs carry nothing but trouble where every they go, not making a good name for them selves." she told him. "For you, your making you good name for yourself, with friend by your side. And if you don't think so them you're my stray dog."

Renji didn't know what to say, her word gave he warmth and comfort in his heart. Know that she really didn't care what he was, and that he was changing that for himself. He never heard a girl tell him that. Yeah, there was Rukia and all, but Maya was different. In another way. Grip his hand into a fist trying his best not to pull Maya into a hug.

"You know this very helpful… in a way." Renji told her, both of them letting out laughter.

"Well I'm glad I did help." she said to him.

They both looked into the lake that reflected the starry sky that was partly cloudy. With a cool autumn breeze.

"You know what I need right now?" Renji asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"A smoke right about now." he said grinning.

"No! Here eat some candy." she told him sternly, taking candy out of her bag feeding it to him.

Knowing today they both shared more than trust and secrets to each other.

**Well guys I hope you like this chapter I know I did. Plus it's Renji's Birthday.**

**Some make sure you R&R that would be great. And thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey, guys it's me again I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, since I got some awesome reviews. Thanks guy well here's another one hope you love it. **

It was In the middle of November now, leaves already falling to the ground. Day and nights much colder. Grimmjow and Maya went out on dates here and there; taking it slow, like holding hand, kisses on the cheek. (And stopping Grimmjow from groping her sexually.) Today Maya was heading to her aunt and uncles house for a visit. She wore a simple over-sized light pink sweater, and underneath a white tank top, and a black skirt. With light pink leggings, with some black fall boots that went mid-way up to her knees.

Maya's hair was in a ponytail. This time she didn't were any make on her face, nothing but her glasses.

Her aunt's place wasn't a far walk; it was only about a twenty minute walk. On her way there she was talking on her phone to none other than Grimmjow. He would sometimes call her on the basics. Saying things that got her smiling on the other end of the phone.

Maya told Grimmjow that she had to leave him, since she coming up to her aunt's house.

Both of them saying their goodbyes. Before she even started her day her Uncle calls her up, saying that she has some people to meet, and be there at the house ASAP.

Not giving her chance to speak. She hated he did that, not have a say in this.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile.

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Orihime were heading towards Urahara, and Yoruichi, house.

Urahara called them telling them to meet at his house, saying that he was to introduce them to his cute little Niece.

"I don't see what the point?" Renji stated. Walking with them.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked him.

"Like do we really have to go over to his house…like cant he just send us a picture of her. I have homework to do, and tons of it." Renji said to the group.

"He dose have a point, Urahara always calls us for the dumpiest things. Like last time he called me and Rukia to come over and do his laundry for him. Renji stated, having Rukia nodded her head in agreement.

The gang talked all the way to Urahara's place, until they saw the candy shop coming into view. Once they got to the front of the shop Urahara came out of the back with cane, hat. Still looking the same as always.

"Ah, you guys finally made it, I was starting to get worry that you wouldn't show." Urahara said inviting them in the back of the shop where it became a part of the house.

"Yeah…sure you were." Ichigo said, but with sarcasm.

'What… I was worry you guys can't you see?" Urahara said showing the teens his worried face; which didn't go too great. The gang just walked passed him like he wasn't there.

"Just introduce us to you niece so we can leave I have to be at work in two hours." Renji said, heading towards the living room area.

When they got to the living room they saw Maya there. "Maya what are you doing here?" Orihime asked.

"Oh my uncle called me this morning saying that he has some things too show me, and people to meet. She finished telling them.

The gang had a confused look on their faces, when she mentions her uncle.

"Where is your uncle I don't see him?

"Her uncle is right here, the man you pushed out the way." Urahara said, standing next to them opening up his white fan; hiding his mouth with it.

"WHAT….you're her uncle." the gang shouted, not believing that Urahara was Maya's uncle.

"Yep he's my uncle, I didn't thing you guy would be surprised about It." she said to them.

"Anyway uncle where auntie at?"

"She right here, sorry about that Maya I wasn't feeling to well so I had to spot by the rest room real quick." Yoruichi said coming out from the hallway.

There was so much happening that was going out that the gang couldn't handle all the information, their heard that Maya had an uncle and an aunt.

"Well how about you guys take a seat instead of just standing there with your mouths open wide." Yoruichi told them, taking her seat too, and Urahara sitting next to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

Soon everyone was sitting and have tea to drinks that Maya got from the kitchen.

"So Maya are you really related to them?" asked Orihime, not trying to sound noisy.

"No…"she said shacking her head. "their more like my guardians, they've know me since I was three years old."

"She right me and Maya's mom were good friends through out our high school lives, so we were more like sisters, than friends." Yoruichi explain too them.

"Yes and here some wonderful pictures of my sweet little Maya. Here." Urahara said magical pulling out a twenty inch photo book, opening to see the first four pictures of Maya when she was five; wearing her kindergarten uniform. That was before she had glasses. "Just look how cute she was, I clearly remember that day."

"Oh no…not this again?" Yoruichi said, while Maya hid her face behind her bang, turning red from impressments.

"now you see this picture is where it was the seventh birthday, and this one right here is when she was trying on my shirts that was a little too big for her size, and plus she was-"

Urahara was cut off by Maya kicking him in the face. Landing on the floor with a foot mark on his face, bleeding a little form the nose.

"Sorry about that guys you see my uncle gets too carried away when It comes to my pictures." Maya finished explaining it to them.

"That okay, but I have a question who's that lady right next to you Maya?" Orihime asked. As the group look to see a woman with dark brown short medium length hair, and dark brown eye, as she smiled big next to the little version of Maya. "She looks really pretty."

"Oh, her that my Mom?" Maya told her.

"What happened to her?" she asked again, this made Maya go still, not say a word.

"She died, four years ago when Maya was in the sixth grade." Yoruichi spoke for her.

"Oh…well I'm sorry to her that." Orihime apologies. Not wanting to ask anymore question.

"That's okay." Maya said, putting up a smile. The group sat there in silence and Urahara still on the floor bleeding from the nose; with spirals in his eyes. Not taking the silent talk Maya finally spoke up.

"Auntie didn't you say that you have good news for us?" Maya asked her. With that said Urahara quickly snapped out of his gaze, and then snapping back up wrapping his arm around Yoruichi's waist again.

"Yes yes we do guys and it great wonderful news too." Urahara said with pride. "Would you like to do the honor darling?"

"Of course, I would like to announce that I and Kisuke will be having our first child." she said smiling from ear to ear, same with Urahara. The whole group went still, not saying a word.

"How far are you?" Rukia asked.

"I'm two months, we find out last week." she said." I know because I would come home everyday tired, hungry, and plus Kisuke said that I would have these crazy bitchy mood swings.

"So you went to the doctor?"

"yeah, but first I did the pregnancies test at home, once it turn positive, then I went to the doctor Unohana to make sure I was; that's when she told me." Yoruichi told them, happily.

"Yeah, and when she came out the room she told me the news, I was jumping for joy." Urahara said.

"Which… he jump around the whole room, grappled this old elderly lady by the arms; spinning her around. That poor lady he almost gave he a heart attack." Yoruichi said.

"Unohana had to ask him to leave immediately.

Urahara gave out a nervous laugh behind his fan, recapping that inncedent at the doctor's office.

"Why Urahara never knew you could so…childish." Rukia said, with the other nodding in agreement.

"So did you guys know what gender it is?" Maya asked.

"No, we want it to be a surprise for us." Urahara said." but I hoping it will be a girl."

"So you can baby that girl too like Maya?" Renji said, have Maya sigh next to him.

"Of course…for all the more reason too."

The group talked about the baby thinks well the girls did. Ichigo, Renji and Urahara talked about other things. They heard the front door of the candy shop open, and close; hearing foot step enter the hallway. The group turns their attention to Jinta and Ururu walk in with grocery bags.

Jinta was the first one to enter the room, but stop dead in his tracks seeing Maya turn her attention to him with a greeting smile. Making his face give away a small shade of blush; and his heart flutter.

"Ah I see you guys are finally back, did you get every thing on the list?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah, we got everything off of your stupid list." Jinta said snapping of his trance.

"Now if you move out of the way old man we have a lot of food to put away.

Jinta pushed passed Urahara knocking him over. Making his way to the kitchen.

"Is Tessai still out side?" Yoruichi asked

"Oh yes he getting the rest of the bag, ma'am." Ururu said in a hushed quiet voice.

"URURU HURRY UP I CANT PUT ALL THIS FOOD AWAY BY MYSELF!" Jinta shouted from the kitchen. "Or do you want me to eat up all your pudding that you bought!"

Ururu face went all pale in worry for her pudding that she was craving for a week, and bought with her own money. "If you excuse me you guys." she said running off with the bags in her hands. "Jinta don't eat my pudding, please."

"I think I better go help Tessai with the groceries, Renji can you come with me?" Maya asked him nicely.

"Um…sure no problem." he said, getting up off the floor.

Once all the bags were in the house, and food put away. Jinta and Ururu, but Tessai stayed in the kitchen to start on lunch. Ururu sat at the table happy eating her pudding thanking the havens that Jinta didn't get to it. Jinta sat across from Maya blushing lightly, giving her small glance here and there.

That's when Maya remember something. As she quickly searched through her cute panda bag; pulling out two medium size gifs, and handing them to Jinta and Ururu. Maya told them it was candy that she just made from the Café, saying their thanks to her.

"Oh yes how is the café holding up?" Urahara asked.

"Everything is going good." Maya responded.

"Well that's great next week I'll stop by to check on things?" Urahara said.

"Wait, you own that café that Maya works at?" the group said together.

"Uh-huh, I'm the owner of the café. He said, "In a few years I'm going to expand it."

"Even the girls wearing the maid outfits?" Ichigo and Renji said together.

Urahara sat there thinking about that question for a moment. "Of course that would be even lovelier, with all the girls wear those maid costume would bring all them men to tears of joy- Ouch" Urahara was cut off once again, but this time by Jinta giving him a kick in the face.

"You are nothing but an old stinky pervert, you already have Maya wearing those outfits now you want the rest of the other girls to-" Jinta stopped dead in the middle of the sentence turning his full attention to Maya. He turn a deep red, deep than his hair; he sat down ignoring the whole the. On the side Yoruichi did nothing but smirk. She knew that Jinta had a big crush on niece; everyone knew…well not the teens and Maya for sure.

The awkward silence was broken, when Tessai came from the kitchen telling Jinta that he need to finish his chores, before relaxing. Getting an irritated Jinta, which he complained about it. He tries to get poor Ururu to do his chores for him, but end up having he rejected his offer. Leaving him with one option.

"Hey, moocher go make your self useful and do my chores." Jinta told Renji, which Renji gave him a 'what the hell do you mean look?' "Like hell I want, you do your own chores." Renji said punching him on the head. That made Jinta get in Renji face. As the two red head argued back and forth. The rest of the gang just ignore them, and went back too their own conversation. Urahara still lying on the floor, bleed form the nose for the second time. On the other hand Maya did say much; for one she was to focus on Renji and Jinta's argument. Her eyes kept going back to Renji then to Jinta, back too Renji, and back too Jinta. Till it finally hit her, have her slam her hands on the table rising up. "I see it now!?" she yell, having Renji and Jinta stop the fight, Urahara coming up off the ground, and the rest of the gang looking at her weird.

"Maya dear, what's wrong?" Urahara asked.

"I just realize this, and you can make fun of me all you want, but if you look at Renji and Jinta they can pass as brothers." Maya suggested. All their eyes were turn from Maya to the two red-heads.

"I think you do have a point there, Maya." Yoruichi agreed.

"Yeah, I can see it two, they both have the same hair, and everything." Orihime said. Agreeing like the other did.

"Renji are you sure your not the only child, or are you just not telling us that you have a younger brother?" Ichigo told Renji, with a smirk appearing on his lips.

"NO, I don't have a younger brother, and there's no way me and HIM look the same." Renji.

"Yeah, plus this guy is really lazy and his head looks like a pineapple." Jinta told.

Both him and Renji glaring at each other.

"Yeah you guy look alike." the whole group told in sync. And laughed as the two red-head went back to fighting, not before Tessai came and dragged Jinta away to do his chores.

* * *

><p>It was another week, on a nice day. Where Maya was at home doing laundry, and catching up on some reading while the television was on. Today was a day for her to relax. Nothing but peace and quick, but that ended when she heard her doorbell ring. Maya sat her book down place a mark in between the pages so she wouldn't forget. She got up off the couch releasing a long heavy sigh. Walked over to the door looking through the peephole. Not seeing the person face nothing but chest. Which irritated her to a point.<p>

"who is it?" she asked from the behind the door.

"It the boogieman, who else would it, be Maya." said the voice on the other side of the door.

"_you've got to be kidding me_?" she thought to herself, knowing who the person is; know other than Grimmjow." hold on, give me a moment?" she said going around making sure the place wasn't a mess. Maya walked back to the door opening it, seeing Grimmjow stand there with his hand in his pant's front pockets. He wore a black jacket, underneath was a hoodie that had tan-fur around the edges of the hood and the sleeves. His hair was still the same; when ever she sees Grimmjow. And the shoes he wore were simple black converse. Maya didn't hide her blush form Grimmjow he was really good looking.

She was broken out off gaze with Grimmjow hovering over her from the door way.

"Are you going to let me in, or just stand there and fuck me with your eyes?" he said, take his hand to her face bringing the faces together only leaving a gap. "Cause it's really cold out here."

Maya backed away from him, stepping too the side to let him in. she closed the door after words, as Grimmjow made his way to the couch plopping him self down.

"Do you want any hot tea, or anything?" she asked, while heading to the kitchen after hearing the tea pot whistle steam.

"No I'm good, but there is something hot that I defiantly want?" he said smirking.

Maya looked up giving him a glare behind her frame glasses. "Well, I sorry you can't have that." she said not liking his dirty mind. After she fixed her tea and everything, she walked back too couch taking her seat right next to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow and Maya both sat there in silence, watching the TV. Grimmjow notice this he glanced his eyes at her, watching her bring her knees up to her chest. Bringing a grin to his face.

The clothes Maya wore a plain stripe pink and purple shirt, white shorts, with black stocking underneath. Her hair in a messy bun.

Grimmjow, I'm not the TV, so stop undressing me with your eyes, our let's see how you put it. Stop eye fucking Me." she told him turning her attention from the TV to him.

"I'm sorry you just look nice today that's all."

Maya sat her tea down on the table then turning back to him. "Grimmjow why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, one my job was getting on my nerves, two I was bored so I wanted to see if you want to go out?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sorry I have things to do."

"Like what kind of things?"

"Laundry, and homework from school." she told him.

Grimmjow released a heavy sigh. "How about you do that some other time, or we could do something that would both keep are mind busy." he said in her ear leaning closer to Maya, placing his hand on her thigh, moving upwards. Making her blush madly.

"How about we go out instead like you suggested." she said, getting up from Grimmjow's grasp and sexually harassment. Leaving him alone, smirking to himself.

She walked to the hallway that led to her bedroom. Once she went pass the corner; she stuck her out. "I'll be back, I'm going to go change, and no peaking either." she told him, gusseting her glasses on her face. Grimmjow did what she told him, he looked around the place this was the first time being in her apartment. There something around, like light blue currents some posters on the wall, simple stuff. Not long Grimmjow started to get bored, plus he had to use the bathroom. So he got up to find it, on his way there he notice a door crack open and three inch. Creeping his way to the door, trying not to make a sound. He leaned in see Maya pulling out clothes from her closet; nothing in her bra and underwear. He looked more closing and notice that little bear character name Rilakkuma printed on the back.

Maya had this weird feeling like someone was watching her, which she didn't like. Glance around the room to find the perpetrator, she turned around to meet turquoise blue eyes staring back in too her ocean blue eyes. Seeing Grimmjow stand there peaking through her door. Both of them not saying a word.

"…"

"…"

Maya finally realizing that she in her bra and underwear. "HYAAAAA! GRIMMJOW YOU PERVERT CLOSE THE DOOR!" she yelled covering herself up with her shirt, grabbing the closest thing to her; throwing at Grimmjow as he quickly closed the door.

"Sorry I was trying to find the bathroom." he told her.

"It's on your right."

Grimmjow looked too his right opening the door seeing the bathroom. Minutes later Grimmjow came out from the bath, shutting the door behind him. He turns to his right seeing Maya come from her bedroom too full dressed. She looked up then looked away having a tint of red appear on her face. Then walked away mumbling 'pervert' under her breath.

-20 minutes later-

Maya and Grimmjow arrived at a mall. Once he pulled his car in too the garage parking space, Maya got out of the car leaving him there. She was still mad about him seeing her half-naked incident. "Maya come back…damn-it I said I was sorry." he said, grabbing her pulling her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, but I told you to say in the living room and don't peak."

"I know I know, but I had to really piss…badly."

Maya released a small laugh. "TMI." she told him. Turning around in his arms looking him in the face. "Well…I forgive you…but don't let it happen again, understand?"

Grimmjow raised his arms from, putting his hand up." I swear I won't see you naked again." he said, seeing her smiling and wrapping his arms right back around her waist.

"Now, since we made up how about a kiss?"

"fine." she said leaning up, him leaning down. Just when Grimmjow thought he was going to kiss her on the lips, Maya turns her head to kiss him on the cheek. Slipping out of his arms running away laughing, leaving Grimmjow standing alone.

"Hey…that was a kiss!" Grimmjow said running after her.

-0-

Maya and Grimmjow walked around the mall holding hands, going into different stores. Maya bought some clothes and a few new stuff animals. "I see you love stuff animals?" Grimmjow said.

"Yes I do, I truly adore them, and they bring out the kid in me." She told him, taking out a stuff bunny, cuddling it too her chest. They continued on walk until Maya stop in front of one store; in the window was an old brooches hair clip that has a Victorian lady in wearing a white dress. Grimmjow notice this and went to where she was looking.

"It's so pretty, me and my mother always collected those kind of things." Maya told Grimmjow." I would die to have the real thing you see, we would always get the fake one because they were cheap, but not the real one."

"I can buy you that if you want?" Grimmjow said, Maya looked at him with wide eyes.

"But it really expensive Grimmjow" she said. "And I don't want you wasting any of your money on me. Grimmjow raised his hand to stop her talking, walked passed her to head into the store. She saw him talk to the clerk pointing his finger to the item in the window.

The clerk did what he was told, got the brooches hair clips and walked back to Grimmjow, as he took out his wallet paying for them. The clerk wrap the clips into a nice Victorian box then place it into a plastic bag, handing to Grimmjow, then bowing goodbye.

Grimmjow came back out the store walking up to Maya, handing her the box. "Here this is for you?" he said.

Maya took the bag away from him, pulling the box out and opening it. The shined the brooches hair clips. "The clerk said I was lucky, because those were the last one." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah…but you didn't have to buy them for me."

"So, I'm your boyfriend, boyfriends buy their girlfriend things, plus…your face said that you really wanted them, and the way you talked about your mom and stuff." Grimmjow said to her.

Maya looked at the jewelry before closing it back up and placing it back in the back.

"you know you this is the second time you bought something for me, you can't always buy me things to win my heart over, cause I'm not one of those gold digger." she said." I'm just one of those other normal girls looking for a guy who love me. But….I will say this Grimmjow, thank you." Maya smiled up and him behind her glasses. While Grimmjow took his hand and caress her face softy. "No problem."

"Maya is that you?" a voice said approaching up to the. Maya and Grimmjow turned their attentions to see Ichigo and Nel walked to them.

"Ah-hah, I knew it was you." Nel said. "Grimmjow it's been a while."

Nel ran up to Grimmjow giving him a hug, as he returned the hug. "It's good to see you to little cousin." Grimmjow said.

" COUSIN!" Ichigo and Maya both said together at the new info they were getting.

"Wait! You two are cousins?" Ichigo asked, not believing them.

"Yup, we are. What you do believe me Ichigo." Nel said, getting into his face.

"I did say I didn't believe…it's just I'm surprise that's all.

"Hey, how about we talk about at lunch I'm really hungry." Grimmjow suggested.

The group went to a restaurant that was in the mall. It was Italian restaurant, the group sat down at a table. Maya sitting next to Grimmjow, and Nel sitting next to Ichigo; with the waiter coming up to them to take their orders. While they sat at the table, Nel talked about her and Grimmjow's childhood together; some parts were funny that made Maya laugh at Grimmjow and him turn his head away in embarrassment. The talk some more about other things here and there.

"You guys I'll be back need to use the bathroom. Maya can you come with me?" Nel said asking Maya to come with her.

"Sure." Maya and Nel got up from the table heading to the bathroom not before Nel turn around and told the boys to get along and play nice.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were now left alone, they both sat there in awkward silence. It lasted for about two minutes, that's when Grimmjow said the first word breaking the silence.

"Listen, I know you're going out with my cousin, so don't treat her like shit." Grimmjow told him point blank.

"Yeah, and you do the same for Maya, I may not know her that well, but she really a good friend to me. So that makes us both clear, and on the same page." Ichigo told him.

"I see you have ball, I must agree with that." Grimmjow said grinning.

-o-

You think Grimmjow and Ichigo will get along?" Maya asked Nel concern.

"Sure, of course as long Grimmjow doesn't be an ass to him."

"Why you say that?"

"Well how can I put this, you see Ichigo is my second boyfriend. Before him I went out with this other guy name Nnoitora, we only lasted for about a month and a half. For one I found out he was cheating on me with other girl, and he lied about it. It made Grimmjow pissed, when he found out." Nel told Maya

"Wow, sound like Grimmjow really cares about, almost like an older brother." Maya said with a small giggle. Have Nel giggle with her also.

"You could say that. Hey Maya, how did you and Grimmjow meet?" Nel asked Maya making her face go serious expression.

"Well it started when these two punks at my school started messing with me, because I messed up one of their shirts with my drink. That when Grimmjow appeared, trying to pretend to be my boyfriend." Maya said her face going red. "Then he grabbed my ass making me French kiss him."

"Oh my," Nel gasped then let out a laugh." well, that's Grimmjow for you, he was always player, always trying to go after chick one after another, ever since high school."

This made Maya surprised. "Nel how many girlfriend did Grimmjow have?"

"That I don't know, when he does have a girl friend they only end up going out for about two months or so." Nel told her. "But I think he's really serious about you."

"Do you really think so; because this is my first time I ever had a boyfriend."

"Oh yes, totally." Nel said smiling.

"Thank Nel." she said smiling back at her." so what are you and Ichigo planning on doing next after this?"

Nel blush with a smile on her face." well me and Ichigo are thinking today about going all the way." she said.

"What! Do you mean sex?" Maya said surprised.

"Hmm-mm, we've be working on it for about a few days ago. He asked me if I was sure and I told I was sure, but truly I'm really nervous because it's me and he's first time." she said.

"You shouldn't be nervous, if you two sure about it and love each other then do it, and then if not, wait till it's the right time." Maya told her placing her hand on Nel's shoulder for support. Nel looked at her, for saying such wisdom words.

"Wow, Maya you sound like you know what you're talking about. Have you done it with Grimmjow?" Nel asked.

"Heavens no! I want to take my relationship slow. But it hard trying to tell him to stop sexual harasses me all the time. It gets tiring." Maya told her releasing a sigh, just thinking about made her irritated. That only made Nel laugh some more.

The girls finish doing the business in the bathroom and came right back out, just in for their food to arrive. "It's about time you guys got here. What took you so long?" Grimmjow asked, showing a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Grimmjow, it takes time for a girl to look pretty." Nel told him.

The gang ate their food and chatted here and there, soon they were done with their food; they paid for their food and left the restaurant, and looked around the mall some more.

Mostly the girls went into the clothing stores trying on clothes, while Ichigo and Grimmjow sat on the benches next to the dressing room, playing Angry Birds on their phone. (Since guys don't do shopping they only pick things up.)

Soon the day was almost coming to and ends with the sun setting.

"Well me and Ichigo better go. We have important **things **to do." Nel said as her and Ichigo both looked at each other blushing.

"Those important things you talk about sounds like sex to me." Grimmjow said shoving his hands in his jean pocket, giving Ichigo a glare. While Nel turns red again.

"Shut up Grimmjow! That's none of you business!" Nel told him. Saying her good bye to Maya and Grimmjow then leaving with Ichigo. "Oh and tell uncle I said hi."

"Sure I'll tell the old man. When he burns in hell." Grimmjow said too her mumbled the last part for her not to hear. "Come on Maya let's take you home." Grimmjow put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to his car.

The drive back to Maya house was silent the only thing that made noise was the radio that played Baby Goodnight-by G-Dragon &TOP. "Omgish! I love this song." she said turning the volume up. Grimmjow always hated when people touch his radio, even Minami. But for Maya he didn't have a problem with. While the song was playing Grimmjow notice that the song wasn't in Japanese, but another langue.

"What langue are they speaking?" he asked.

"Oh, their speaking Korean." she said singing along with the song.

"Do you speak it?" he asked, noticing her singing perfectly with word of he lyrics.

"Only a little, you see I only started learning Korean about a month ago." she said smiling at him.

Grimmjow grabbed onto Maya's hand bring it to his lips gently kissing her knuckles, while he drove. Making Maya blush lightly. Minutes later they arrived at Maya's place.

Grimmjow pulled the car to a spot; turning it of and walking her to her door.

"Thank you Grimmjow for the wonderful day or more like a date." she said smiling.

"But can I ask you for something?"

"Shoot away." he told her, Maya stood there for a few second trying to build up courage.

"M-may I h-have a goodnight kiss?" she asked, turning red in the face.

Grimmjow break out into his famous grin. "Where exactly?" he said walking up to as she walked backward to the door, trapping her with his body; his arms blocking her from escaping. Maya wishing she could back up more, but couldn't. Having the door give her limited space between her and Grimmjow.

"Where exactly do you want the kiss Maya?" Grimmjow asked her again.

"I-I would like… it h-here. Please." she asked him point her painted finger to her lips.

"That's all you had to say." Grimmjow lead down while she leaded up on her toes to reach is lips. Their lips connected with Maya closing her eyes enjoying the feeling, and moment. Her hand snaking their way up to his shoulder, while Grimmjow arms wrapped around her waist; resting his hands on her butt. The feeling bring memories back to when Grimmjow her met. His tongue rubbed against her lower lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. Not letting him Grimmjow broke the kiss." don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered to her, putting his lips back too hers, repeating the action again. This time letting his tongue into her mouth exploring around her corners. Maya released a muffled moan, at the feeling of his tongue with hers. Her hand gripped onto jacket, letting him know that she was close to needing air. Grimmjow and Maya continued the make-out session for few more minutes. Till Grimmjow broke the kiss moving to placing kisses on her neck.

"AHH-AH! Grimmjow… wait slow down…AHH." she moaned. While feeling his hands leave her butt to roaming around her mid body.

"Oh! Maya you feel so nice and mess good too." he told her between her neck and shoulder. His hands playing with the hem of her shirt then slipping then under, making skin to skin contact.

"AHH! Grimmjow!"

"Young man what do you thing you're doing to that poor young girl? Get your hand off of her before I call the cops." a voice said. Making Grimmjow stop in his process, turning around to see a man in his mid-forties. He had short dark brown hair, his eyes were a deep-green color and he wore glasses. He wore a suit that was unbutton from the top, making him look like he just got off a work.

"Sir, please remove your hands now!" he said.

"Or what?" Grimmjow said not liking the old mans tone. This man was starting to get on Grimmjow nervous.

"Who are you to talk to me like that? And have your filthy hand all over the girl when she told you to stop." the man said.

"Hey! How bout you kiss my ass and piss off she my girl. Got a problem with that?" Grimmjow told him. Maya stood behind Grimmjow watching the whole thing go down.

She had to stop it before it got out of hand. Seeing her neighbor walk up to Grimmjow grapping onto his jacket roughly. "You son of-"

"Please stop!" Maya said coming in between them. "Mr. Iwao please stop. He's my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" he said confused.

"Yeah, and she my girlfriend. Now get you fuck hands of my jacket you wrinkling my jacket." Grimmjow said shoving the Iwao man's hand off.

"I'm sorry Maya I thought he was some punk trying to rape you?" Iwao said. Making Grimmjow clench both of his fists to hold the anger, trying not to beat the man to death.

"Well it doesn't matter, his hand shouldn't have been all over you like that." he said. Having Grimmjow bout ready to charge at him, but was stop with Maya placing her hand on his chest, and turning back to Iwao.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault I wanted and kiss, and it went to fat, I'm sorry please forgive me?" she said bowing her head with her hair following in place.

"Well as long as you okay, that's all." he said. Placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Well…I leave you two be. Goodnight Maya." Iwao left not before glaring and Grimmjow, which he returned with a middle finger.

"What a fucking mood killer." Grimmjow said releasing a heavy sigh while brushing his hair back with his hand.

"I'm sorry he my neighbor. He knows that I live alone, and I'm a high school student." she told him. Walking up to Grimmjow. "Well it getting late you should go?"

Grimmjow nod his head in agreement. Before leaving he leans down to get another quick peck on the lips. Maya blushed and trying to hide it behind he bangs. That made Grimmjow chuckle, telling her that she was so innocent for his own good.

Maya waved goodbye as Grimmjow pulled away, speeding. Maya walked to her door unlocking, walking inside shutting the door.

-o-

On the other hand Iwao watched the whole act not liking it one big. That so called Grimmjow was in the way of his love for Maya. The way he had his hands all over her, disgusted him. Only he could touch her, and with his hands only. He walked away form the window disappearing into the darkness of his apartment. At the door to his room he opens it revealing many pictures of Maya place all over his walls and ceiling. The many picture he took over the time. He walked over to one side of the wall. Placing his hand over a picture of Maya that showed her sitting at a park reading a book. Her hair placed in a half pony-tail while the rest was down.

Iwao lust for her touch, to burry himself inside of her warm welcoming body, that made his body ache for her.

"Oh! My dear lovely Maya, soon you will be mine to hold and love. My own doll to play with too." he said tracing his hand over the picture.

**Well guys I hope you like this chapter this is the longest chapter I ever did in my story. Make sure to R&R. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ulquiorra stood outside of the amusement park front gate, in a freezing cold. He though it was in the middle of November; the coat he wore not giving him enough warmth. He thought to himself 'why would this girl choose this play, and what's it still doing being open this late in the fall. It lasted days should have been in October. It was all that orange-hair girl's fault, and her large breast; that seduces him into this so called date. He never should of exchange cell numbers that day. The girl hardly called him, and he hardly called her too. He had time wanted to but never had the nevus to do it, till that day he was working on his collage project, mixing some music tracks here and there. That's when he cell phone started ring from across from him, check see who's called the idea said Inoue.

He froze not knowing what to do as the phone kept ringing. He answered it on the forth ring saying hello in a plain monotone voice. And from there they talked for an hour, well Orihime did, Ulquiorra not saying much since he wasn't a talker. Only saying few word her and there. That when Orihime asked him if he wanted to go on a date.

All that leading to where he is today at the freaking amusement park in the freakin cold.

He rather be at home make more music. Ulquiorra from started ringing inside he jean pocket, seeing that It was Orihime calling. Answering it.

"Hello…" he said plainly.

"Oh, hey! Where are you?" the perky voice said on the other line.

"I'm at the front gate." he told her, thinking did this girl lost her way or something.

"Oh, I see you." Orihime said. Ulquiorra turned around to see the girl running towards him, waving her hand above her head making sure he could see her. Orihime stopped in front of him, breathing heavily from her run. Both ending the call on their phones.

"I'm sorry that I was late, didn't mean to keep you waiting out her in the cold." she said apologizing to him smiling. While Ulquiorra stood there with his blank face, only having his green eye stare into her gray ones.

"Well we should get going then?" Orihime said. Both walk to the gate buying their tickets. Both of them heading inside, fingering out what rides to ride. "Hey, how about we ride that one over there?" Orihime pointed to a rollercoaster, the showing a larger sign above saying 'The Hell Raiser' while in the background people were screaming as the coaster went into twist and turns, hills going up and down some down hills disappearing into dark tunnels. The thought of riding that made Ulquiorra have a headache. He nodded his head in agreement walking ahead of the orange-hair girl; he wanting this date to be done and over.

As they both wait in line which was really short for a ride that was five minutes long.

"So tell me Ulquiorra-kun what do you do for a living?" she asked him. Ulquiorra pretended he didn't hear the 'Kun' part.

"Well…right now I'm in collage and I Dj at night clubs." he told point blankly as the move up into the line.

"Wow! So you make you own music and everything." she said amazed. "So what are you majoring in?"Like I said I'm a DJ, so I going to school to get a degree in music." he said. The line moved up making them the first in line. Ulquiorra wonder why he was still here, the girl was fifteen minutes late. Why was she wasting her time with him, she could of just called and cancel the date. Some much like the other girls he went out in his past life, even in high school. He would ask them out some out say no to his face, others would say yes, but the next following day they wouldn't show up. Or they would show up to hang out, but hours later they would have their boyfriends show; making him feel stupid.

"Ulquiorra-kun, we're next come on, or are you just scared." she told him. He just stood there not saying anything. She just smiles and grabs the arm of his jacket pulling him to the coaster sitting them in the middle. "I'm so excited, aren't you Ulquiorra-kun."

The coaster seat straps fell on top of their shoulders, the coaster cranking up the hill. When they got to the point of the hill, then slow went down then picked up speed as it went down hill. Orihime scream with excitement that was pent up insider her; giving her butterflies in her stomach.

While Ulquiorra didn't scream or show no emotion though out the whole ride. After the five minute ride Orihime grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him to another ride, which was a haunted ride. During the whole ride scary monster popped out scaring the poor orange-hair girl, making her cling onto Ulquiorra as he thought this ride was pointless and had no amusement to him what so ever.

Once that was done Orihime and Ulquiorra went onto more extreme rides and some gentle ride that. After that they went to another section of the park that was a zoom, and petting zoom too. "Omgish! I love the petting zoom." Orihime said as they made their way to the entrances of the gate. The first thing she saw was a baby sheep on her right, that crying away.

"Aww, look at you little guy your so cute." she said petting away on the sheep, as she grabbed some food and started to feed the sheep. The baby sheep started giving Orihime small kisses on the cheek having her giggle in delight. "Such a cute baby sheep. Ulquiorra come and pet the sheep."

Ulquiorra walked up standing next to her bending down to pet the sheep. The baby sheep ignore the gesture, Orihime giggle beside him, then putting some food into his hand. Having the baby sheep eat out of his hand. "You have feed him to get your attention." She said as she pet the sheep while it was being fed from Ulquiorra, closing the gap between them a little. Ulquiorra didn't see the purpose for him to pet or feed the animal that was soon to be dinner for these people. After the baby sheep was done eating it walked away to be with it mother.

"Let's look around some more." Orihime said. This time taking his hand, her soft peachy-cream hand slid inside of his pale white hand. The touch makes her heart skip a beat; while his heart did the same. But why he thought to himself, this woman is doing nothing but skin to skin contact there should be nothing to make his cold lonely heart beat.

Orihime and Ulquiorra saw and touch some animals here and there. They saw lions roaring or too Ulquiorra yawning Orihime mocked the roar raising her arm up, the tip of her finger curly into claws. Trying to see if Ulquiorra would smile but nothing showed on his face, only that blank face.

"You know you should try smiling, smile help the would go around." she said to him showing him a big smile. Ulquiorra didn't believe not such thing the only thing that kept the world spinning was the axis, which made the world go from day to night. That was the scientific way. And the smiling part, which was never part of him neither, was his emotions. The pervious girls would say the same thing, saying _'you need to smile more._' or _'you have no emotion inside of you people can never know what you thinking at times.'_

That was the way Ulquiorra was the day he was little. Kids calling him 'Mr. Emotionless guy.' then through out high school he was the 'freak with no emotion' till then Ulquiorra never believed in showing emotion, showing emotion was weak for the heart, and a weak heart which a weak person will not survive in life.

"Ulquiorra-kun are you ok?" Orihime asked him with a worried expression on her face.

"If the words is said offended you, then I'm truly sorry."

Ulquiorra close his green eyes shaking his head. "No…your fine lets keep move and enjoy are date." he told her leaving, with Orihime catching up to him. Both of them walk around so more to look at the animals for another hour until Orihime mention that they should eat lunch. So they stopped by indoor restaurant since it was warm inside that the outside.

Was they got there food Orihime was bout to pay, but was stopped by Ulquiorra telling her that he would pay for both of their meals. After that was done they find a table that was next to the window.

Once Orihime sat down she was already digging into her burger, while Ulquiorra sat there and watched. He wonder to himself how a girl like her gulp all that food down and doesn't show up anywhere on her body. He realize that it would go to her ass and breast, well mostly to her breast. The way they move every time she moved, he wonder to himself how would it feel to have his hands on top of the Glories Mountains that moved with every breath she took. Ulquiorra moved his greens eye downwards. Why was he thinking those none forbidden thoughts, every woman anatomy is the same that have the same functions too. But she was different, he wanted to explore every part of her body to finger it out, like what thing turn her on and drive her cra-.

"Ulquiorra-kun are you alright you haven't touched your food yet. Is something wrong?" she asked him. Her burger sat down.

"Nothings wrong. _You just keep plaguing my mind._" Ulquiorra said the last part to himself.

Orihime's expression changed from worry to sadness. She wonder this whole time if Ulquiorra was having fun or not she couldn't tell cause he did smile or talk much at all.

Maybe it was her that was having all the fun not him. Maybe she should have never called the date, but that was her guilty conscious talking to her.

"Ulquiorra-kun are you having fun?" she said. "You can tell me the truth."

"When you speak of the word 'fun' that does not exist in my life.' he told not touching his food.

"Oh…I had a feeling you would say that. I understand if you don't want to be here." she said tears appearing at the bottom of her eyes. Trying her best not to let then fall. This was Orihime first day and she didn't want to mess it up before she got here, Maya came over to her apartment to help figure out what to where for the date. Maya pick out a light baby blue button sweater that had a white t-shirt with light blue clouds. A gray mid-thigh shirt with white stocking and light blue converse. The sweater was long making the skirt look like it was short. Plus she was hoping if Ulquiorra would say something about her outfit saying if it was cute, but nothing came from his mouth.

Ulquiorra felt a twig of pain in his chest when he saw her eye get glossier. He didn't want to make her feel bad; he was just never good at this like this. But the last part irritated him a bit. She told him that he didn't have to waste his time, this whole time he thought he was wasting her time just being with him. That upset him.

"Fine if you this this whole date was pointless then I'll take my leave." he said standing up leaving his untouched food, and a shocked Orihime at the table.

"Wait! I never said this date was pointless…I just…thought-"

"Thought what everything would go perfectly fine. Well think again women, we were both wrong about this date." he said to her with his back towards her. "Plus I'm a man whose doesn't show emotion and never will, so it's pointless to break them out of me."

After the words were said Ulquiorra started to walk away leaving Orihime by herself at the table, not before he spoke one last time. "Oh, and you can delete my number, since we're not going to speak to each other."

Once he was out the door and gone, Orihime sat at the table her side bang hid her eyes that were releasing tears on her face, then onto the table. Some people in the restaurant witness the whole thing whisper word here and there.

"_That guy was a totally jerk. Who leaves a girl crying alone like that." _one girl said.

"_Poor child, young love can be heart breaking." _other said.

Orihime grabbed one of the napkins of the table to wipe the tears away.

"Miss? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" said one of the staff people that walked up to her.

Wiping the tears away Orihime shook her head telling the women that she was okay, and asked for a brown bag, so she could take the rest of the food home.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra walked out of the restaurant and head for the exit gate of the park. The sun was setting the sky showing different colors like yellow, orange, red, purple, and blue that looked almost like rainbow. As he was almost a few minutes away from the exit his cell phone started to ring and buzz inside his gray jacket. Sighing thinking it was the pointless girl, he check his phone finding out he was wrong. The caller id showed that it was Grimmjow calling; he wonder to himself how did he and Grimmjow become such great friends. He answered his call with a plain hello, waiting for his friend to say something back. After a few second he finally said hello.<p>

"So how did it go?" Grimmjow asked on the other line.

"…I'm leaving if you want to know."

"Wait? What? Your leaving already, did you set up another date."

"No…the whole date was pointless anyway. She just wasted her time with me." Ulquiorra said." she never found me interesting."

"You know Ulquiorra if I wasn't your friend I say you were a bad liar." Grimmjow said.

"But you just that I was a bad liar…" Ulquiorra confirmed him.

"Yeah, anyway you should go back and talk to her, few weeks ago when you guys met she seem real interested in you." Grimmjow told his raven-haired friend. Ulquiorra didn't say anything for while as his friend talked. Grimmjow had a point most of all the girls in his past treated him dirty, but Orihime didn't all she did was ask question about his life. He would tell her and all she would do is smile; that smile that made his heart beat not-stop.

But now he felt bad for leaving her alone at the restaurant. Now he just had to go back and apologize to her, for his stupidity.

"Ulquiorra are you there?" Grimmjow called to him. Only hearing silence.

"Grimmjow I'm sorry but I must leave, I call you later about the date." Ulquiorra said hanging up his cell phone putting in back in his pocket. Ulquiorra turned back around backtracking his steps to the restaurant.

Once there he looked around the place to find Orihime gone. His mind not telling him that had left or even left the amusement park.

"Excuse me sir?" said a girl's voice turning his green eyes to her.

"Are you looking for a girl with long orange hair, and brown eyes?" she asked. Nodding his head in agreement to the girls' description.

"Well she left five minutes after you left."

"Did you know which way she went?"

The girl nods her head, pointing her finger to the right. "She went that way"

Ulquiorra nod his head in thanks, walking out of the place going to the direction the girl pointed. He looked everywhere, till an hour later he found her sitting alone on the bench in font of a big fountain, as the post lamps were on leaving the park glow in the night.

He slowly made his way to her, but was caught approaching her. Tears in her eyes as she quickly wiped them away.

"I-I thought you left?" she told in between sniffles. "So why are you here?"

Ulquiorra continued to walk to the bench taking his seat next to her. Not liking to see her cry, took his hand placing it on her face wiping the tear away. "Will you ever forgive me for the way I acted towards you?" he said. Orihime looked at his face, even though they didn't show emotion she could tell that his words meant the truth.

"Ulquiorra I-I'm really would like to continue this date?" she asked. "I know this is the last day the park stay open, and we have and hour left. But I don't what it to end yet.

"That is fine…what would you like to do?" Ulquiorra asked standing up, his hand now gone from her face. Orihime stood with him taking his hand into hers. Ulquiorra not minding the sudden action. "We could play game and afterwards we can ride the ferries wheel." he told him. Nodding to her plans. "Oh and before we go I still have your food that you left at the restaurant."

Ulquiorra grabbed the plastic bag that contained his food he did not touch, saying his thanks. The two made there way to the game area playing all kinds of game. There was even the old one that hand you tossing colorful rings onto the empty bottles. Orihime was bad at the game not winning a single prize; Ulquiorra on the other hand won a few game, the prize he end up getting were stuffed animals. Which he wasn't fond off, handing them over to Orihime making her smile, and planting a kiss on he pale-white cheek. Surprising him, they continue walking around done playing with all the games, and head to the ferries wheel.

The ferries wheel was lighted up with different colors that made it move into different patterns. Orihime full of excitement rush to the gentle ride Ulquiorra following behind her getting in line. When the cart stopped in front of them hurrying in side, taking their seat next to each other; the door shutting after them. Not long the cart started moving, taking the two off the ground. Slowly making their way up to the top. "What a pretty night it Is? Don't you agree Ulquiorra-kun?" she asked him. Giving him a moment to think.

"I don't find it very pretty-" he said looking her." But since you find it soothing then I must agree with you." Ulquiorra took her hand gently giving it a gentle nice squeeze.

Making Orihime smile; once at the top the cart stopped, make Ulquiorra and Orihime gaze at the whole amusement park that glowed into the night. Both sitting in silence, Orihime's face turning red across the cheeks. Her minded hoping that she would get a kiss but after a few minutes nothing happened and the ride continued onward, getting her hopes up.

"This…was a fun date. I would like to do it again?" Ulquiorra told her. Breaking the silence. Turning his attention full to her.

"y-yeah, so did I." agreeing with him.

"Orihime is it?" he said, saying her name for the first time.

"Y-yes…"

"May I try something?" he asked her. Noticing the blush appearing on her face.

"S-sure…WH-what is it that you want to try?"

"Please close your eye." he told her. Doing as she was told, eyes closed. Ulquiorra move closer to Orihime placing his hand on both of her face, feeling her tremble from his cold touch. He brought his face closer and close to her face, looking at her at her pink peachy-cream lips. Finally closing the gap between them with his eyes closed too, feeling each other lips on one another.

Orihime placed her hands onto his chest. The kiss continued on for a few second until Orihime felt his tongue part her lips, then entering inside her mouth. Tasting each other, the French kiss was nice and slow both enjoy the kiss. It lasted for about a few minutes until Ulquiorra finally broke it not before place one last kiss on her lips. He found her lips to be very soft, and the inside of her sweet like green apple candy. Knowing that she probably eat one that early night. She on the other hand found him to be very gently with the kiss and was bold enough to go for a French kiss.

Both not saying looking into each others eyes, Ulquiorra hands stayed on her face caressing it slowly with his thumbs.

"I think we should stop since the ride is almost coming to and end." Orihime mentioned. Pulling away but still kept their hands entwined. The cart stopping, the guy who was in control of the whole ride open the door for them to exit out. Once out they made their way to the exit of the amusement park gate. Once out side Ulquiorra offered Orihime a ride home having her say yes. Walking to his Honda civic 2012, double pressing the unlock button on his keys hearing the doors unlock. Getting inside and driving away. Orihime telling him the direction of her apartment. Once there Ulquiorra walked her to her door. Orihime placing a kiss on his cheek as a thank you.

The two know that both can't wait for the next date.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

That following day at school during 3rd block in cooking class as they were making vegetarian pasta of their own.

"So Orihime how did the date go with you and Ulquiorra?" Maya asked as she chopped up some spinach and mushroom as for their vegetarian meal was a ravioli Bianca bake.

Orihime pause for a moment to recap on the date. "It went nice until the middle of the day." she told Maya and Rukia both stop at what they were doing.

"What do you mean? Did something bad happen?" Rukia asked.

"You can say that. He ditched me at a restaurant." Orihime told them, both shocked.

"How could he do that to you? Poor Orihime." Rukia said.

"But he came back and apologizes to me. Saying he shouldn't have acted that way towards me." Orihime said as she was placing the ravioli in the baking dish. "And there on we continued are date ending it with a kiss on the ferries wheel.

"omgish you guy really did kiss that's sooo romantic." said a voice the girls turning their attention to Mr. Ikutsu, leaning onto the counter sucking on a lollipop with a dreamy face expression.

The girls laughing at his reactions. Continuing making their dish and still talking about Orihime's date.

**Well guys that was chapter 11, I want to make this an Orihime and Ulquiorra chapter. I just want to get a break for Maya and Grimmjow romance. I'll be doing that forth on in this sorry. And don't forget the R&R and add to your favorite. I really what to know how well I'm doing on this story, so please do. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was a part cloudy sunny day, as the gang ate inside since it was getting colder outside.

During their lunch Ikakku comes running inside. "Guys I need your help?" he said.

"Ikakku what it the problem that you need help with?" Renji asked with his mouth full of a half eaten taiyaki that Maya made for him. "Wait don't tell me you need help raising your grades up in all of you classes?"

Ikakku did a light chuck while his male friends released a sigh. Knowing Ikakku was a delinquent, and hardly studies. Almost every year when the semester is almost over Ikakku always try to get his grades up at the last minute.

"You could also say he need help studying for his finals too." Yumichika said at the doorway, walking into the class room flipping his fabulous hair behind him.

"Well you can count us out we're tried of helping you and all you ever do is slack off." Ichigo stated.

"But I didn't even ask you guys yet. Come on guys you got to help me?" he said getting on his knees clapping his hands together, in a praying way." please…I don't want to be held back or take any summer class.

"Hey guys, what going on over here? And why's Ikakku on his knees?" Maya walking over into the male group.

"Well you see Maya Ikakku want us to help him get his grades up so he want fell this whole semester. But every year he dose this, and are patients have worn thin, so he's on his own." Uryuu said all that as he fixed his glasses.

"Maya will please help me? " Ikakku said turning his attention to her now. "I make you a nice offer?"

"Sure I'll help." she said with a smile.

"WHAT!" the boys screamed in total shock.

"Are serious? You're really going to help me?"

"Yep, I'll help you without any of your offer." she told Ikakku.

"Oh, thank you Maya. Thank you." Ikakku said grabbing onto Maya's hand giving it kisses, which made her feel uncomfortable so she pulled her hand away from him. Patting his back.

All of sudden Maya was pulled away from Ikakku by Renji, Ichigo, Yumichika and Uryuu.

"Maya you can't be serious; you're really going to help that shiny crystal baldy over there with his grades?" Ichigo said hoping that Ikakku didn't hear him say the bald joke part.

"Mhmm, yeah I don't mind helping him." she told them sweetly.

"I refuse to someone as beautiful as you to help a moron like him." Yumichika said. "Plus how are you going to get him to study, he hardly pays attention in class."

"So what makes you think he's going to pay attention to you?" Renji finished off.

"Are you guys trying to tell me not to help him?" Maya said to them a little clueless. Having the boy face palm them self, not believing that Maya was this slow. Maya laughing a little. "You guys don't worry I have this under control. I know how to stop people like him from slacking off, don't worry about it."

Maya smiled away with her eyes close behind her glasses. For some reason the boy had a unsettling feeling coming off of Maya, that sent shiver down their spines. You guys should come over to my place for a study party. How's that sound?" she asked them

"What about a party?" Ikakku said, jumping in when he heard the word 'party'.

-Later on that day-

Maya was walking to the to her cooking club. That was on a Tuesday, her club would only be held on Thursday and Fridays. But during 3rd block Mr. Ikutsu said that he had important news her and the whole club. Once there and so were the other student Mr. Ikutsu started the meeting.

"Alright guys the reason I called for this meeting is because in a month or so, we're going to have a cooking competition that's going to be held in the middle of December." he said walking around. "But I can only choose one person that can represent for this whole school."

"So were going to have a competition here at the school." said one student

"BINGO! You got that right. In two week I want to guy to make up a dinner meal and a desert. And who ever taste the best wins and moves onto the real competitions. Does that make sense?" Mr. Ikutsu said. After a half an hour the club was dismissed for the day. Maya got all of her belongings changing out of the school shoes and into her Mary Jane shoes. She headed to the front gate, once there she notice that Grimmjow wasn't at the spot where she sees him parked waiting for her. But today he wasn't here, which was strange he always picks her up everyday (since they are going out.)

Maya check her for the time which read 4:45. Maya started to call him see if he would answer, but nothing only his voicemail that voice him. Hanging the call with a heavy sigh. _"I guess I'm walking home alone" _she said to herself.

While she was walking home which was a fifteen minute walk, she didn't mind the long walk to her place, anyway walking was good for you. But for some reason she felt really uncomfortable walking home; like someone was following her home. She mental shook her head pushing away the thoughts and feeling and continued on walking. As she went on Maya started to hear footstep that match with hers, she quickly turned around finding no one behind her. Scanning the area to make sure; she turned back around and continued on still hearing the footstep following her. This making her panic and quicken her walk; she clutched onto her bag turning around hitting the intruder with bag.

"Ahh- Maya stop hitting me? It me?!" Renji screamed surprising her, which she did stop.

"Omg! I'm sorry Renji I didn't know it was you. I thought you were the person that was following Me." she said apologizing to him.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not that guy you want to hit." Renji said to her, rubbing head with his hand trying to ease the pain away by doing so. "Anyway, when I saw you, no one was following behind you."

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone?" she asked him just to make sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Renji said." anyway let's go get something to munch on?"

Maya nod her head in agreement walking along as the tried to find a vending machine.

Once they got the food and drink, they both head for the park. Maya sat at the swing set, lightly swinging back and forth. While Renji stood next to her leaning on the pole; both watch the sky set into the horizon. Both not saying a word, Maya silently ate her food while she glance over seeing Renji already done with his. Balling the rapper up and tossing it into the trash can bin, making it a perfect shot.

"Oooo… nice shot, ten points for you." Maya said to him clapping her hands with a big smile.

"Why thank you. Thank you." he said bowing, his hair following his movement.

"So what are you doing walking home alone. Wasn't you so called 'boyfriend' suppose to pick you up." Renji asked her. Know that every day after school she would meet up with him, but for some reason not to day ' maybe he was late or busy with something' Renji was thinking to himself. "Plus it's not safe for a high school girl like you to walk home alone."

"You're not the first to say that." Maya told him. She was getting tried of people telling her that, she know she was short and her shortness never sometime matches with her age. Plus she could be an easy target for a rapes or something. It only Grimmjow would call and tell her that he was running late to pick her up or say that he was busy with work. And one thing for sure she doesn't even know what job Grimmjow does, all she knows is that he a business man or something. "Well as you can tell my boyfriend wasn't here to pick me up. I tried calling him but his cell phone went to voicemail."

"Okay, you could have told me to walk with you?"

"Like I'm suppose to know you were staying after school Renji." Maya told him. Finishing her food, balling he rapper up leaving it in her hand. Setting her drink next to Renji's which was by the pole. Renji up behind Maya and her swing, and started to push her.

Renji gave a light chuckle. "I guess your right about that one? So why were you there late?"

"Oh my cooking teacher, you know Mr. Ikutsu?"

"Yeah, the gay pretty blonde hair guy right? Where we eat lunch everyday."

"Yeah, him. Well he told us that we have a competitions coming up in the middle of December, but he can only choose one student out of the club, which that student will represent for Karakura High." Maya told him all that. As he continued to push her.

"Wow, so are you nervous?" Renji asked her.

Maya thought for a minute then answered his question. "A little yes, but another part of me says that excited." she said.

"Well…you shouldn't be nervous you're a good cook." He told her.

Maya turned around to look at Renji. "So I just a good cook then. Huh?"

Renji grabbed her swing stopping her. Leaving him to think. "Well you not a terrible cook or a bad cook. You're more like a wonderful cook that puts a lot of heart and work into your food." Renji said to her. Making Maya slightly blush for his compliment; while he started pushing her again.

"Well then I think…you are one awesome hot guitarist." Maya told him.

"So I'm a hot guitarist then, Huh?" Renji confronted her.

"I-I was…j-just trying to give you a compliment." Maya said blushing madly, trying her best to hide it from Renji. Renji notice the blush but didn't saying nothing; he want to keep playing his little game with her. Renji grabbed her swing for the second time, this time he kept it still. With a smirk on his face. "Are sure that was a compliment. It sound more like you were flirting with Me." he said.

Maya's cheeks puffed out in chibi angry, Renji loving her facial expression thinking that they made here look cute. "Of course it was a compliment. Can I give my male best friend a boost to his ego." she said, not making eye contact, knowing that he would be right.

"My ego huh? Well is too big for you to handle anyway." Renji said leaning down to her face, but giving her enough space. "But thanks for to boost." Renji pulled his lips into his goofy grins. Maya got tired of his tease so she quick got off the swing ready to hit him. But when she was getting up, her skirt caught onto the swing seat pulling her back down quickly, but it pulled her behind; where her butt miss the seat falling onto Renji's body. Her legs following right behind her. Renji quickly grabbed Maya so he prevented her from falling hard onto the play ground dirt. Now he was the one on the ground with her on top of him, her light wavy light-brown hair laid everywhere, some on his face tickling his nose. Renji got a good whiff of her hair; it smelled sweet of vanilla and strawberry.

Maya groaned looking up her glasses slightly titled to the right of her face, fixing them so she could see right out of them. "Are you ok?" Renji asked out of concern. After a few second of adjusting her glasses Maya nod her head telling him that she was okay.

Renji released a small laugh. "Well that was a close call, didn't want your pretty face covered up with dirt." he said still smiling. Maya blushed at the word pretty that was thrown toward her.

"W-well…t-thank you Renji. A little dirt wouldn't hurt me you know."

"Yeah, well in my book all women should have flawless clean skin, not even a smudge of dirty should lay a pond them." he said taking her hair and pushing it behind her ear.

"That sounds like something you pick off and old English romance book." Maya mention to him with a giggle at the end. They stayed in that position for a while, but to Renji it felt like more than an hour, ocean blue eyes stared right back at dark brown eyes. Renji's eyes looked her face noticing for the first time that Maya had little light freckles on her cheeks. Which fit her pink-pale skin tone, his eyes continued downwards landing on her pink glossy lips; yearning to be taste for himself feel her skin crawl in shivers while his arms wrap around her hold her in place. Not noticing this Renji's slowly started to close the gap between him and Maya. Making Maya freeze.

"_Just want to taste her lips… for just this once."_

Renji's lips where almost close to touching Maya's lips, when in the background a phone was ringing. Know it wasn't his, since the ring had and up-beat sound to it, sounding something like Perfume; that all girl Japanese pop group, with the three girls.

Maya's cell phone kept on ringing now stop, while she was still lying on top of Renji. She couldn't believe Renji was about to kiss her, and she did nothing to stop him. She was just lucky that her phone started to ring broking both their trance into each other eyes.

"Are you going to get that?" Renji asked her.

"Huh…o-oh yeah, just hold on a second." she said getting off of him running to her bag; taking the phone out, answering it with a hello.

"Oh, hey Grimmjow…hmm, oh nothing just hanging out at the park." she said on the phone.

While Renji sat up brushing the dirt off himself, hearing the conversation going on between her and Grimmjow.

"No I'm not alone, I with my friend Renji…. Oh, shut up!… no you don't have to come pick me up, he's going to walk me home…ok well call me later then, okay." Maya said. Not before hanging up Grimmjow told her that he was sorry for not picking her up.

Once the conversation was done Maya ended the call putting her cell phone back in her bag.

"Well I guess would should get you home it's getting late." Renji told her grabbing all of her things, brushing almost kiss incident away. Maya nodded her in agreement getting all of her things too; throwing their trash together. The park lights came on as the sun full disappeared into the horizon leaving it light rays behind to follow. Maya shivered in the cold bring her arm wrapping the around herself trying to keep her self warm. Even though she was wearing the long fall school sweater, suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked up to see Renji with is arm around her. "Your cold I mind as well give you body warmth." he said doing the goofy grin again, while Maya closed her eyes shaking her head, smiling at the same time.

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0<p>

At Maya apartment, Maya at her friends where there doing some studying. Like Maya promised, Ikakku was there with tone of books surrounding him. Ichigo, Renji, Yumichika, Orihime, and Keigo were there too. Keigo came up to Maya asking for help to but it was for only one class though. Unlike Ikakku. The group sat around in Maya's living room with a round table in front of them with snacks and drinks for them.

Maya was in the kitchen cutting up some more fruit. Ikakku was sitting next to Keigo, every once in a while Ikakku would look over his shoulder to make sure Maya wasn't looking. Once the close was clear Ikakku quickly snatched up Keigo's math paper that had the answers to them.

"Come on Ikakku! Maya said to do your own problems." Keigo wined. Attempting to get his paper back, but was held away from Ikakku hand in his face.

"Oh, hush up; it's only one problem I can't figure out." Ikakku said. He was having a really hard time, like what the hell do with this so called negative two. While Renji and they sweat dropped, how could Ikakku forget simple basic beginner algebra? Like it was really easy.

Ikakku was almost done wrighting all the answers, not to his notice Maya stood behind him in a shadowy way, her hair flying around her, eyes red and a dark purple surrounding her. Keigo stop struggling to get paper back slowly. The others seeing this hand shivers going down their back face pale from the lost of color.

"Ikakku…" Maya said in a hissing voice. Turning is head around shakily out of fear, for two reasons. One he just got caught for the second time and two he was going to get beat the shit out of. Gulping the last time and saying his prays.

Maya sat down smiling at her friend while placing the cut up fruits. Ikakku next to her all bruised up from the beating, a new worksheet in front of his this time with new algebra problems. Keigo sitting next to him happy to have his own work back.

"Now how are you doing Keigo, need any help?" Maya asked Keigo sweetly.

"Umm…yeah, I do. With this one here?" he point to her, while she show him how the problem was worked. The group was still in shock and 'aw' as to a small girl like her take some on like Ikakku. Ichigo leaned over to Renji whispering in his ear. "I hate to piss her off." he said.

"I wouldn't blame you either buddy." Renji said agreeing with his orange-hair friend.

"That's it, there you go Keigo you're getting the hang of this." Maya said praising Keigo.

"o-oh…t-thanks Maya." Keigo said laughing a little.

"Now Ikakku do you need help with anything? It doesn't hurt to ask." she said, staring at him.

Ikakku nod his head in a 'yes' motion, making Maya smile brighter. "Well, I'll be glad to help you Ikakku." Maya said sarcastically, and started to help him.

As time passed Maya went back and forth helping Ikakku and Keigo with their homework, for about two and half hours. Ikakku was slowly starting to get the hang of the math problems, which made him proud.

"Okay guys, how about a fifteen minute break and relaxes while I'll go make us dinner." he said rising up.

Agreeing to what she said Ikakku laid his head on the table sighing with relief, for a break.

"Man I am wore out. I think my brain is fired." Ikakku said to Yumichika, as Yumichika patted his shoulder.

"See that my dear friend is called the power of opening a book and studying…for once." he said.

"Ha-ha…very funny pal." Ikakku said back to him irritated.

"Are you feeling any better from Maya's beating Ikakku?" Orihime asked. While the male snickered away, trying to hold in their laughter's.

"Hell no! Man Maya sure can punch. She has a lot of power for such a small girl her age." Ikakku said. When he said that an idea struck his head.

"Hey Maya! How about you join the Kendo club?" he asked her as she came out of the kitchen letting the food cook. "You have a lot of strength, and power in you for a girl your size."

"No thank you." Maya said. Shutting the offer down leave Ikakku gawking at her.

"Come on there has to be a reason for you not to join."

"Well there is one…" Maya mentioned.

"What is it?" everyone asked wanting to know too.

"The kendo uniforms stink…" she said point blankly, with a blank stare as she munched on a sliced melon.

"What! The kendo uniforms do not STINK!" Ikakku said full of rage. As the group laughed knowing it was the truth.

"Come on Maya, you have to join the club. I'll make an offer with you?" Ikakku asked as her magical pulled out a box of candy out of thin air. Maya glance out him and the candy that was held out towards her. Her face still blank, then turn her attention away from him.

"Nice try buddy. But my uncle candy will not persuade me in joining." she said. Ikakku gawking again and letting his head down in defeat. Total defeat.

"Don't worry Maya you're not the only one who got persuade, or more likely force to join." Ichigo said, with Keigo, Yumichika, and Renji agreeing with him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, last year the whole Kendo club got the flue, and it was the championships too. So in a hurry Ikakku forced me, Yumichika, Renji, Toshiro, Keigo, and Rangiku to take their places." Ichigo told her, remembering like it was yesterday.

"Did you guys win?" Maya asked wanting to know more.

""Yeah we did. And after that we beat the living hell out of Ikakku too." Renji said next finishing the story.

"Any you guys probably want to know why Ikakku needs to pass all his classes and the final exams." Yumichika mentioned. The group leaning in wanting to know themselves.

"You wouldn't dare tell them." he threaded evilly with a glare.

"The reason Ikakku need to study and pass all his classes and the final exam is because his coach kicked him off the team and off from being captain again." Yumichika said

"So that's why he would come to us every year for help." Renji said getting the situation Ikakku was in." so the only way for you to get back on the team and captain is for you too pass everything."

"y-you can probably say that." Ikakku said already too late to lie.

After the whole take Maya told Ikakku and Keigo to get back to studying while she went to go check on the food, which by the way they were having homemade pizza. Pulling the cheese and pepperoni out cutting in up into slice them finally severing it.

Everyone eating and enjoying her cooking.

"Maya you're going make a wonderful wife for a man one day." Keigo said.

"Why thank you Keigo…for umm…the compliment." Maya said to Keigo.

After done eating and the studying everyone started to pack their belonging up and leave.

Maya stood outside her door wearing a jacket to protect herself from the cold. The weather man saying that it was going to snow early on tonight. Waving good bye to her friend, not before handing Ikakku some more math problem to work on.

Renji the last one to leave, But not before using the bathroom.

"Hello Maya."

"Oh, Hello Mr. Iwao." She said smiling at the older man.

"Maya how many times must I tell you to call me by my first name." he said to her, showing her a sweet gentle smile.

"Oh okay…Hiroki…" Maya said making it feel weird saying his first name.

"See much better, anyway I came her to give you back you cooking book." Hiroki said, handing the book back to her. Her hand accidentally brushing against the older man's hands

"_Oh, her skin feels wonderful, I wish I could touch her more in other places too._" Hiroki thought. Once the book was out of his hands and her touch away from his.

Once the book was back in Maya's hands Renji came out of her apartment wearing a black punk- rock jacket. Then make eye to eye contact with Hiroki. For some reason Renji didn't like the vibe that was coming off of the man he saw in front of him. But he brushed it off ignoring that feeling.

"Well I better get going. Anyway I call you later; I need to talk to you about something I want you to do for me. Is that okay?" Renji asked her swinging his one strap bag over his shoulder. Shoving his hand in his coat pockets'.

"Yeah, no problem Renji" she said to him, as the two best friend hug each other goodbye.

The contact making Hiroki angry boil inside him like a rage tsunami. But never showed on his face. "_How dare he touch something that belongs to me?"_

"Is that a friend of yours, he seems like a nice man…_a terrible chose for you Maya, my lovely flower." _Hiroki said, but the last part to himself.

"Oh him, he's my best friend. Renji is his name." Maya said smiling to herself as she watched Renji walk way talking to Ichigo next to him. Then finally turning her attention to Hiroki. "Oh, excuse my manners, how about you come inside. I know you must be cold out her?" Maya offered opening her apartment door.

"No, that okay. I have to finish getting back too work, maybe next time." Hiroki said turning the offer down.

"Okay then have a nice day…Hiroki."

"I will, and same to you Maya." he said saying her name with more lust into it.

"_Same to you…Maya darling."_

**Well that was chapter 12. I hope you guys love it. And oh, thanks for the review for my last chapter. Thank you very much.**

Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a Wednesday cold night, snow already fallen to the ground covering every single spot that it see. Maya was working at the café; not a lot of people were there, just one of those slow nights. The time was 7:50pm her shift ended in two hours.

"So… sir would you like milk or cream?" she asked a young man who was with his girlfriend." cream." he said. While she wrote down his order. "And for you ma'am?"

"I think…I'll have the same thing he's having please." the girl said, looking at her boyfriend smiling, as he did the same too. Maya wrote her order down too, telling the couple she would be back with their drinks.

She walks behind the counter and starts making their blueberry tea cappuccinos. (If you go to Quick Trip they have this blueberry tea late it's really good.) Adding the cream and whipping it up with whip cream. Then placing two green tea cakes on the tray with the cappuccinos. Once that was done Maya came back with their items, laying it on the table in front of them. The couple said their thanks to Maya as turn bowed and walked away to tend to other customers. But before that Maya had use the bathroom and take out some empty boxes into the back ally dumpster.

"Hey Aiko?"

"Yes Maya?" a girl named Aiko said turn around from the cash register. Giving Maya her full attention.

"Can you take over for me please..?" Maya asked her coworker Aiko. Nodding her head in a 'yes' motion.

"Thanks." Maya left going into the bathroom, going inside one of the stalls pulling her cute red panda underwear down, and take a seat on the cool toilet seat.

"Sigh…I hate having my period…it such a drag." she said to herself. Her period hand to start on this day…in the morning…on a school day where she will be having craps all day through out the school. On some days it was hard to be a girl, but she was lucky that she had one last heating pad underneath her bathroom sink. With cramp pill and hot tea too. Sighing once more Maya changed her pad, throwing it away in the small trash can next to her, after that she flushed, washed her hand and left out of the bathroom.

"Damn period…" she mumbled leaving.

Maya got back to work by taking care of the empty boxes that were in the back room.

One by one she took the boxes in the back ally dumpster, brushing off her hand Maya went back inside getting away from the cold.

"Hey Maya, there's someone her to see you?" Aiko called from the back room, as Maya came back inside closing the door.

"Who is it?" Maya asked wanting to know who the person is.

"I don't know he didn't say his name."

"Sigh…thanks Aiko." Maya said walking out from the back, stopping dead in her track.

Hold before her ocean-blue eye stood Grimmjow, wearing his winter jacket and his famous grins he pulled. Maya notice that Grimmjow men in black were back, which was leaving the whole café an uncomfortable vibe in the place. People are started to whisper a pond themselves like '_is he a famous celebrity?_' or '_he must be a Yakuza lord, with those men in black suites and shades. _Maya didn't want any of that situation in her café.

"Grimmjow what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to pick you up. Is that a problem?" to asked her wanting to know why she was freaking out.

"One I'm still working and I won't get off in tow and half hours left. Two you and your friends are making my customers feel really, like really uncomfortable." Maya said in all one good with each reason.

Grimmjow's face turned into a frown, releasing an irritated sigh. "What do you mean don't get off until 9?" Grimmjow said getting irritated even more.

Maya not liking his attitude, his face frowning too, scaring her costumers.

"Grimmjow can you please keep calm. Please. Your scaring my costumers." she told him, placing her hand on his arm. "And do something about your bodyguards?"

"Sigh. Fine…anyway I have more work to do later on when your done I'll pick you up. Ok?" he told her. Him and his bodyguards leaving out of the café. "Oh…wait before you leave?" she said going behind the counter, then coming back with scarf's in her hands.

"Here I don't want you guys to catch a cold out there. Handing one to each of the guards, then finally Grimmjow which she wrapped the scarf around his neck almost covering his mouth.

"There… now you guys can keep warm and spread the café's name around town." she said smiling big.

"Is this a new thing you guys are doing?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yup, my uncle wanted more people to know about this place, and since it was getting colder he decide to order so scarf's online with the café logo on the ends." Maya told.

Grimmjow grabbed the end of the scarf, seeing a teacup showing different colors of tea leafs around the cup. And the name on the bottom.

"You don't have to worry about paying for them, there free to have."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to mention this place to my friends." Grimmjow told her. Seeing her smile brighten even more.

"Sir…we must getting going." one of the bodyguards said.

"Yeah yeah." he told them. "Well…I better get going. Duty calls." Grimmjow lean down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Maya returning the warm welcoming kiss, which they shared for only a minute. Finally braking apart Grimmjow leaving out the door, his two men following right behind.

Maya turns back around to see three of her coworker with Cheshire cat like grins on their faces. Maya not like the feeling one pit. "Aw…isn't that cute?" said Aiko

"I wish my boyfriend does things like that for Me." the other maid café girl said.

"Ok, guys. Shows over lets get back to work." Maya told them, shooing them back to work.

-Two hours later-

Maya and the girls worked really hard today even though it was slow. Maya was cleaning up putting away all the cakes in the kitchen refrigerator. Then going back to wipe the counters off. While Aiko stay to help, it was only her and Maya. Aiko finished wiping down all the tables, once done she went in the back to receive all her belongings. Coming back out wearing her big furry white winter jacket. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Aiko said. Stopping at the front door.

"No, you go on ahead. I'll be fine." Maya told her counting the money and placing it in the money box. Even though Aiko was three years older than Maya, she treated Maya like a little sister. Aiko had long blond hair that went to her mid back. Her eyes were a pretty light blue that had a hint of brown around in the insides. Maya found her to be very pretty, telling Aiko one day that she looks like a model. Of course Aiko just blushed and smiled saying that Maya herself was a beautiful girl too.

"Well ok then, just make sure you be careful, and lock the place up." she told her in a big sisterly tone way.

"Yeah, ok." Maya put down the counted money and walking behind Aiko. Both the girls waving goodbye to one another, Maya closed and double locked the door.

Afterwards she went back behind the counter; putting away all of the money in the box closing it. Then she took the box with her into her uncle's office that was one the second floor of the café. Walking inside the office seeing a desk where papers scattered on top of the desk. Behind the desk was a black safe that hold all of the business personal belongings. Knelling in front of the safe, Maya started to crack the code to the safe. Once it hit the third number the safe open up, Maya place the item in side the box with the others; then closing it hearing the clicking sound. After that she turns the light of in the office closing it behind her and locking with a key.

Maya head back into the big room making sure everything was all spec and clean. They hardly use the second floor. It was mostly used for the employees to chill and relax. Some time when she get a half hour break she would sometime finish up some homework to get it out of the way. Once everything was good Maya head back down too the first floor.

Half way down the stair the lights turn off leaving Maya in totally darkness. This also made her panic. Trying to keep herself calm, slowly making her way down the wooden steps. Once at the bottom Maya felt a cold breeze brush against her skin; making her shiver. Following the direction the cold wind Maya found the back door open.

'_Why is the back door open?' _she thought to herself, knowing that she locked.

'_Maybe Aiko forgot something."_ knowing that the front door is locked, so she had to come through the back.

"Aiko are you here?" Maya called out into the darkness. She waited for a respond, but no one responds back to Maya's call. "Grimmjow if you in here and your behind all of this it's not funny." she shouted. Maybe thinking to herself that it mite be Grimmjow. But then again Grimmjow doesn't have the key to the back door or front door. Maya closed the door and double lock it, and then she hurried to the front of the store. Looking out the window to see his car, but she didn't see it park anywhere nearby. She unlocked the door, stepping outside the snowy cold air. Wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Looking around hardly seeing people walk around side, but still no sign of Grimmjow and his car. Now Maya was starting to really panic. Know that her boyfriend and friend were not inside the store. She walked back into the café shutting the door behind her; just before locking. Maya heard a noise coming from the second floor, almost scaring her out of her Mary Jane shoes.

She walked the stair going up to the second floor; to figure out what made that sound.

With the lights off Maya could barley see the things in front of her path. The only light was the street lamps outside. Illuming the place, she should went to go turn the lights back on, but first she hand to go see what the noise was. Maya went back to her uncle's office trying to focuses her eye on the key going inside the lock. Once she got it open she looked in side only to see total darkness. Out of irritation Maya just close the door locking it back up. Suddenly she heard another noise but this time it didn't sound like it came from the office; it came from the lounge room.

She slowly made her way there, her shoe making soft quiet clicking sound against the wooden floors. Once she got to the room her ocean-blue scan the area looking for the noise. Then stop as her ocean-blue eyes widen in fear. Her heart stopping, her blood running cold through her veins. Four steps across from her stood a person covered in darkness, the street lights illuming off the person, and off their glasses. Maya could barley see the persons face but she could tell it was a man, which stood 6ft. Maya didn't know what to do, she only had two choice scream scaring the guy off, or just run. She just couldn't stand there forever, while him and her stare at each other. Till suddenly the mad toke a step make Maya back away. The guy toke another step but two; Maya turned around quickly running to the stairs. But she was grabbed by the man, having her close against him. Maya open her mouth releasing a scream of help hoping someone would her. Only to have a hand place over her mouth, muffling out her scream.

Maya bit the mans hand and jabbing him in the stomach. The yelp taking his hand off of her face, and around her body. Maya quickly tried to run but was hard since she was in total darkness making her bump into things. She bumped into a small table stand tripping her which made her knock down the lamp, as it fell on the ground shattering into pieces.

She quickly got off the floor hurrying to the stairs, but was stopped again as the man grabbed upper arms throwing her against the wall where a picture was. As she made impact with the picture; which shattered behind her falling to the floor with her as she slowly slid down the wall. Dazed and confused Maya tried her best to focuses, so she could get out of this situation she was in.

The guy stood in front of Maya while she struggle to get up. The guys grabbed hold onto her throwing her onto the floor crawling on top of her waist; while she struggles to get him off. The guy starts to feel Maya up, attempting to rip off her sleeves and the middle of her dress where her breasts were. Tear stated to blur her vision, her glasses half way one her face; while struggling with the mans grasps. She didn't like the feeling of his hands all over her; doing all her best to make the guy get off of her, she tried her hardest to push him off, slapping him and punching. When she punched him, she punched him in the face knocking the man glasses. Fed up and irritated the man places his hands around her neck, cutting all the air supplies to her lungs.

Maya placed her hand on top of the man's hand trying to pry them off; but the man was too strong so she went back to pouching and slapping, that didn't do a thing ether. Maya's vision slowly going into darkness, she had to think quickly before she completely black out; fear that she want wake up to see the next life. She quickly scans the area around her, when she found shattered glass shared on the ground from the picture, where she was slapped into.

Her left arm starched out slowly for the big jagged shared glass. Finally in her fully grasp. She quickly lifted her arm in the air not before she released a choked out scream, then stabbing him in between the neck and shoulder, hearing him scream in agony, then she lift it back and stabbed him for the second time as he took both of his hand off of Maya's neck. While she took some air in, then pouching him in the groan as he fell over in pain; she got off the ground in a hurry running down the stair, not looking back too see the man chase after her. When she finally got down the stairs heading into the café area, she looked back quickly to see the man. Maya bumped into something solid chest, the person she bumped into wrapped their arms around her, Maya started screaming telling the person to let her go. As see pushed and punch the person.

"Maya…Maya, what's wrong?!" Grimmjow said. Seeing cuts on her left wrist blood slowly flowing out. Her maid outfit had torns into them. Around her neck showed a visible hand prints around her neck like someone tried to choke her.

Maya looked at Grimmjow tears spilling from her eye as she wrapped her arms around his mid chest squeezing him tightly not letting him go. Grimmjow felt the tears soak his jacket, while she trembled in fear. Grimmjow want to know what was wrong and why was she in such a mess. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort. He knew she was just attacked. "Who did this to you?" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>Outside the café, cops surrounded the place some inside taking pictures for evidences, taking up the blood and broken glass.<p>

Outside Maya was getting treated for her cuts and bruises. White bandages around her neck and left wrist. "Okay…you are done." the paramedic lady said, packing up all her equipment. Grimmjow stood next to her, his jacket over her shoulder protecting her from the cold not caring if he was cold.

"Thank you." Maya said back with a small smile and nod. Maya looked up seeing a man walk up to her. He wore a black suit jacket with a white shirt underneath, a black tie, khaki pants, and leather dress shoes. His hair blond that was combed back and his eyes were a dark brown.

"We didn't find the guy…but we did get some evidences that he left. Like the bloody shared glass, the blood, and some hairs." the man said. Seeing that he left before you guys called the cops."

Maya saw him take out a notepad from the inside of his suit jacket, with a pen. "Just one question I'm going to ask? I know you said that you didn't have a clear vision of his appearance, but can you try and remember what he had on him, anything." the man said.

Maya took a minute to think to the fight with the mysteries man. When she stabbed him the second time, she cut his shirt showing his chest; which showed a tattoo that said 'Jack-' and the rest was cut off due to the man getting off of her.

"Yes I do remember on his right chest said the word Jack and some kind of women's head too. But that's all I can remember I'm sorry sir." she apologized to the investigator.

As he wrote down the information on the notepad then closing is back up. "No, it's alright. You weren't the only victim? About two weeks ago we got a call saying that girl was working late and a guy came in side attacked her." he said. "She told us that she didn't see what he looked like, but notice that he had a tattoo on his right chest."

Maya wrapped her arms around herself knowing that the guy was still out there going around and attacking women. "I'm sorry I wasn't any help to you guys." she said. Tears appearing from the corner of her eyes. Lowering her head to hide them.

"No, it's okay you're the first to give up some evidence to this guy, by stabbing him. I know it's not much but it will give us a start." he said then taking out one of his business card handing it to her. "Please take this, my card just ring me up if anything happens."

Maya looked the card over reading the investigators' name which read back to her Mr. Masato Takeo. (Last name, first name)

"Thank you Mr. Masato. I will." Maya said tucking the card inside her pocket.

"MAYA…MAYA!"

Maya turned her head to see her uncle and aunt running up to her as she also took off running to them, embracing her into a hug. "Oh thank the heaven and the stars you are safe." Yoruichi said hugging her tightly. Finally breaking apart tears leaking from Maya eyes, her face all red. "We got here as soon as possible when we got the call." Yoruichi said placing both of her hand on Maya's face wiping away the tears.

"I'm just so glad that my little princess is safe." Urahara said embracing her into another hug. From afar Grimmjow watch the whole scene, he was happy himself that she was alright. The nerve of someone to attack and even try to rape his girlfriend. Just thinking about it made his blood boil in anger. When he came back to pick her up he notice that the café's lights were off. Think that the place was closed, until he open the front door; which was weird on his part, once he stepped inside he saw Maya come running out of the dark bumping into him. When she notices it was only him, he notices that she had fear written all over her face. And here they are not cops everywhere looking for the guy that attacked her.

"I see you must me her aunt and uncle, the owners of the shop?" Masato said. To Maya's aunt and Uncle. Urahara step up to Masato saying that he was the owner of the store not his wife. Masato pulled Urahara away to discuss the issues. While Yoruichi and Maya by.

Yoruichi notice Grimmjow standing from afar wanting to know who he was.

"Maya who is that man over there? Is he a friend?" Yoruichi asked. Maya blushed which her face redder. She forgot to tell her aunt and uncle that she has a boyfriend now, and is four years older than her. "Um…aunt he's my boyfriend. His name is Grimmjow." Maya said to her a little nervous, not knowing what her aunt mite think.

"You never told us that you had a boyfriend Maya." Yoruichi said her dark purple eyebrow rose up.

"I'm sorry aunt I want you guys to meet he, I just want to see if he was ok with it. I swear." she explain to her aunt.

"Well bring him over I would like to speak with him?" Yoruichi asked. As Maya walked over to him.

"Grimmjow my aunt would like to speak with you." Maya told him as she grabbed onto his hand, both walking together. Finally back to her aunt "Grimmjow this is my aunt Yoruichi. Aunt Yoruichi this is Grimmjow."

Yoruichi stood there looking the twenty year old up and down. Not sure what to think of him. His face was hard, in seriousness like he knew she was judging him. Yoruichi stuck her hand out, waiting for the blue hair man to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Grimmjow. My niece tells me that you her boyfriend. Is this true?" she asked.

Grimmjow took hold of her hand gently giving in a nice shake. "Yes it's true I am her boyfriend."

"I see well I must thank you for rescuing me niece. I am very genres for that." she thanked him bowing.

"No you don't have to thank me. I was just lucky to find her alive, that's all." he said.

Not long Urahara came back standing next to Yoruichi placing his arm around his wife waist. Urahara notice that Maya's hand was holding onto a man he did not know. That's when he went into all fatherly mode.

"Maya who is this man? I want to know right now." he told Maya in a serious tone. Maya let out a sigh hating how her uncle gets all father mode when it comes to a boy around her. This happen ever since she was little girl. She was about to speak but Yoruichi spoke before her.

"This young man is her boyfriend." she said raising her hand up to stop him before he speaks. "Now before you speak you better be thankful that this young man was here with are niece after she was attacked. So I'm grateful and you better be too, understand?" Yoruichi said, as Urahara hand a min temper tantrum battle inside himself. After that he released a sigh agree with his wife. "Okay dear." he told her.

"Now what did the investigator say?"

"Well he said that she only damage was done was the picture and the lamb. That's all." Urahara said. "But nothing to serious. But I'm going to have to close the café for two weeks or so."

"What are you sure uncle what about the employees?" Maya asked out of concern.

"No worries they're still going to get paid." he said.

"Now Maya I think its best you come and spend the night at our house, just to be safe." Urahara said to her.

Maya face turn into a frown not liking the idea. "No, that's okay uncle I'll be fine at my place." she told them, both surprised at her answer.

"Maya you were just attack by some random guy, you don't know if he mite follow you home for all we know." he argued with her. As she did the same, while Yoruichi and Grimmjow watched the whole scene in front of their eyes.

"I swear she so stubborn at time." Grimmjow said.

"I must agree with you there. She gets it from her mother." Yoruichi said agreement with the twenty year old.

Tried, fed up and cold Grimmjow broke up their little argument. "Maya come on I'll take you home and spend the night" he said.

Urahara looked away from Maya and staring at Grimmjow with a deadly glare in his eyes. Not liking the idea of him spending the night with his little niece. While Maya just blushes at the idea.

"I will not allow tha-"

"That would be a wonderful idea." Yoruichi said cutting her husband off. "Me and my husband may only have just met you. But it seems that are niece feels more comfortable with you. So please stay with her for the night only, that's all we, ask." she said to Grimmjow with her full attention to him.

"Um…sure no problem." he said back nodding his head.

"Now if you excuse me it's late and you know being pregnant and staying up late is never good for me or the baby." Yoruichi said walking up to Maya placing a kiss on her forehead saying good night to her. Urahara was about to protest but was grabbed by collier from Yoruichi as she dragged him back to their little candy shop home. While Yoruichi told him that he needed to stop being so protective of Maya and let her live her life and a young women. As Urahara cried away softly.

"Come on; let's go Grimmjow I getting cold." Maya said pulling them to his car.

Grimmjow smirked walking up behind her. "I know a prefect way for us to get warm?" he said grabbing on to her ass giving it a good squeeze. This made her jump in surprise releasing a squeak. Maya turned around with a blush running across her face. Not liking the whole 'grabbing her ass' thing.

"You had to grab my ass right after my aunt and uncle leave don't you?"

"Hey you said you were getting cold." Grimmjow mention to her. Loving the way she reacts to his touches in the most inappropriate way. She was way too innocent for him. But someday he was going to break that innocent body of hers.

The drive to Maya's apartment was quiet, while Maya dozed in and out in Grimmjow's car. Finally made it to her place ending up the stairs to her front door, as she took her key out unlocking it. Once inside the warm heat touched their skin making them warm from the chill cold of winter outside. They both stood in the hallway taking out their shoes.

"Make your self at home Grimmjow, I'm going to go change out of these clothes." she said giving him a glare saying _'if come and peek through my bedroom door, I'm throwing your ass outside in the freezing cold.' _Grimmjow raised both of his hands in the air.

"I wont peek this time, I swear." he told her as she nodded her head then went to her room. While Grimmjow took his jacket off hanging it on a wall where you hang jackets and hats, then went in the leaving room flopping on the couch and turning on the television; flipping through channels.

Five minutes later Maya came back out wearing an oversize sweater that was black that had skeletons on it and so red plaid baggy pants. Walking barefoot into the kitchen, going to the stove placing a full tea kettle on the heated stove.

"Grimmjow are you hungry?" she asked him.

"No not really." he said not taking his eyes off the screen. Wishing that he could have a nice cold beer, but he kept telling himself that his girlfriend is seventeen year old and to young to have beer. Releasing a heavy sigh. Wishing for that beer.

Maya on the other hand took four slices of pizza out, pressing the start bottom to the oven. Then she went into the leaving room sitting next to Grimmjow. "What are you watching?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I really have no Idea." he said going back to flipping channels. Till finally he stops on Kill Bill volume 1. Showing the part when black mamba is in side the Night club in Japan. They sat there for a while watching the movie till Maya got up going back into the kitchen taking the kettle of the stove and placing the pizza in side the oven to cook. Next Maya took down two mugs, placing two tea bags in each mug then filling it with out water. It took a minute for the tea bags to marinate, then finally taking them out tossing them in the trash can. And finally putting sugar into the mugs with spoon inside them.

Maya came out the kitchen walking into the living room placing one mug in front of Grimmjow and place her next to his. Grimmjow said his thank as Maya went back into the kitchen to wait for the pizza. The pizza took ten minute to cook, then pulling it out of the oven placing it on the counter. Minutes later Maya walked out of the kitchen with her four slices of pizza in her hand. Taking her seat next to Grimmjow, picking the pizza and taking bite; mooching on it slowly. Out the comer of her eye Grimmjow took a slice off her plate, taking a bite of the warm cheese pizza. Maya quickly swallowed her piece before speaking.

"Hey you said that you weren't hungry." she said watching Grimmjow take two bites, going for his second slice.

"Yeah, well if you told me you made homemade pizza I would have told you." he said taking the pizza off her plate and eating it. Maya just puff out her cheeks in anger like she always does. Maya went back to eating and watching television. Soon Maya was done eating her plate on the coffee table. As she lean against Grimmjow with his arm around her waist. Maya felt her eyelid drop every now and then feeling sleep approach her.

She checked the time seeing it was almost midnight, getting up from Grimmjow grasp Maya stood up starching her arms out follow by a yawn. "I think I better go to bed." she said walking into the hall way. "Can I come to bed with you?" Grimmjow asked with a grin on his face. Maya came back out with a thick blanket and a fluffy big pillow, setting it next to him. "No, you may not. If we did, you would try to touch me every few second." she told him point blank, picking up the plate and two now empty mugs, walking into the kitchen then placing them in the sink. And walking back out turning the light off.

She walked back into the leaving going to the couch setting up Grimmjow's bed.

"You don't have to do that for me. I can do on my own." he told her smirking with his eyes closed, arm placed behind the couch. "Are you sure you're my guest I really don't mind." she said to him. All of suddenly Grimmjow grabbed Maya by the wrist gently pulling her into his lap. Maya blush at how close they both were, to a point where the gap between them was almost closed. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Maya's waist keeping her in place; while he place his underneath her chin lifting it so he can see her face clearly. Grimmjow love the way her face turned red when ever they did intimate things. Just one single touch or embrace she goes all shy with embarrassment, like a small bunny. Maybe Grimmjow need to start calling her that his little innocent bunny and he would be the panther that lurkers around for his pray.

As they're eyes stared into one another, well Maya looked away every few seconds. Grimmjow bent his face down placing his lips onto Maya; his eyes closed enjoying the kiss. Maya did the same at first she hesitated, but then warmed up to it. Grimmjow took his tongue forcing his way into Maya's mouth, as she willing opening her mouth for him.

Tongues searching each other mouth, as Grimmjow hand and arm join the other arm around her waist, which his hand slowly travel down to her ass; giving it a nice squeeze.

Which made Maya moan into their kiss, Maya to one of her hand that was placed on his chest went to his hands trying to stop his actions. They continued to kiss one another as the kiss got more heated of, some drool running down on the side of Maya' s chin.

Not wanting it to get to far Grimmjow quickly gave one more French kiss then broke it off. Leaving Maya breathing heavy, trying to catch her breath. Grimmjow notice the drool on her chin, taking his tongue and licking it off traveling back to her lip; place a sweet tender kiss before pulling away.

Maya open her eyes when she felt Grimmjow lick her chin. "Why did you do that…y-you…perv?" She asked face turning all red again.

"I'm the perv, I'm not the one who has a lewd expression on my face." he told. Grimmjow moved down to where his mouth was place against Maya ear like he was going to whisper something. "Plus it seems like you enjoying it… my innocent bunny."

Maya blushed even more getting out of Grimmjow's arms fixing her clothes.

"t-that's…a l-lie. A-and I don't h-have a…l-lewd face." she told still red in the face.

"And don't call me your innocent bunny…so goodnight." Maya stormed off to her room shutting it and locking. It not wanting Grimmjow coming inside her room in the middle of the night while she's sleeping. Maya walked to her bed taking her glasses off placing them on the night stand next to her; crawling into her warm bed not before turning of the light. She turned onto her side forgetting about the whole sexual kiss scene, trying her best to get some sleep.

Grimmjow sat in the living room by himself just grinning away. Her actions were just so cute to him. "Well goodnight to you too… Maya." he said to himself. Setting up his bed, but he wasn't ready yet for bed. He pick up hi cell phone checking for miss calls, which he found that he had some but they were all from Minami. '_That bitch is always calling. I seriously need to dumb her.' _Grimmjow backed out going in to his contact dialing Ulquiorra's cell number. He waits from a few minutes for his raven-hair friend to answer. Finally hearing him say hello on the other end.

"Hey Ulquiorra going to need you assistants with something?"

* * *

><p>Hiroki stubbles through the dark ally ways, bumping into dumpers and other junk that blocked his path. As he held onto his bleeding would that Maya gave him. He though his plan would go smoothly, but he was underestimated the girl she actually put up a really good fight for her life. He was so close to having her all to him self; he didn't want to her in a way just want to knock her out, take her to some place where they could be alone together and share his love with her. Like he did with many of his female victims, but they all denied his love so he had no other choice to ride of them for life. But not Maya, he could tell her love for him was real, and it was meant for him only.<p>

Hiroki stop to catch his breath leaning against a building as he slid down. He was losing blood quickly, he was only a few block away from his place and there he could bandage himself up.

"I just…need a little…more time for…her to fully trust… Me." he said breathing heavy. After a few minutes of resting Hiroki got back up and continue to walk all the way to his place. '_Maya you're going mine. I will have you.'_

* * *

><p>-Next Morning-<p>

Maya's eyes opened hear the sound of her alarm clock, sitting all the way up wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Her hand reaching out to her right turning off the alarm clock. Maya sat in her bed for a few minute to wake her self, then finally getting out bed, getting her school uniform, some clean underwear and bra. And head to the bathroom to start her shower. Before heading into the bathroom, Maya stood in the hallway listing to Grimmjow snore lightly on the, telling her that he still asleep. She smiled and walked into the bathroom shut the door behind her.

Maya turned on the knob to warm, placing her hand underneath the water testing for the right temperature. Once it was warm, Maya stripped down out of her clothes leaving her completely naked. She left her wrapped up wrist bandage on, happy that it was waterproof, but she unwrapped her bandages that were around her neck. Once it was gone, what showed underneath were two dark purplish hand prints around her neck, against her pale-pinkish skin. Maya was girl that if you hit her or grabbed her to rough, her skin would leave bruises. She placed her hand around her neck where to bruises lay a pond. Having terrible flash back from last night, she closed her eyes shaking her head mental and physical making the flashed back vanish from her mind. She quickly got into the shower letting the warm water kiss every part of her skin.

Fifteen minutes later Maya came out of the bathroom fully dry and fully dressed in her school uniform and fresh wrapped bandage around her neck. Her hair was combed and brushed, the sides of her hair pulled back to the side, as the were hold in place by the hair clips that Grimmjow bought her.

She walking into the living room seeing Grimmjow still sound asleep, his arm placed over his eyes like he was shielding them from the light. He mouth slightly opened letting air in and out. His shirt was half up showing his well toned abs. making turn and blush slightly. She quickly walks to the kitchen still red in the face from seeing Grimmjow's almost half way chest. Not long Maya was cooking breakfast, which was scrabbled eggs, bacon, and toast. While she was cooking she hears the sound of someone getting waking up. She looked up to see Grimmjow sitting up, his arm resting on top of his knee. Thinking that the smell of her food woke him up.

The Grimmjow face when he woke up…his hair was a mess, and his face…his face look like he could kill someone. Maya didn't know what to do, as she was breathing slowly in and out. Grimmjow took his hand placing it in his hair ruffling it up a bit, then finally getting off the couch releasing a stretch and yawn at the same time.

Next Grimmjow walked past Maya not saying a word as he headed to the bathroom. After a few minute of silence Grimmjow came back out with the sound of the toilet flushing.

Maya was already done with breakfast both plates filled with food. Grimmjow stopped half way in the living and kitchen…just completely standing there.

"This isn't my place? Is it?" he asked turning his attention to Maya. Her head shaking slowly.

"Um…no, but this is you plate of food." she said back handing him his plate of food.

Grimmjow looked down at the plate, the foods intoxicating smelling going into his nose. No girl has fixed him breakfast early in the morning…ever since his mom passed. Most of the girls he went out never cooked from him, never. Grimmjow took the plate and fork away from Maya's hand walking back into the living room taking his seat, and started to eat. Not long Maya follow suit seat next to him.

Maya watched him out the corner of her eyes, seeing him take big bite of his food, not saying a word; his eyes focus on the TV screen.

"How is your breakfast?" she asked him. Grimmjow looked at Maya as he chewed on the eggs his plate almost gone. 'Do you really what to know?" he asked her back. Maya nodded her head in a 'yes' motion wanting to know how her cooking is.

Grimmjow just smirk took one last bite of his eggs, once done he placed his fork and plate on the table leaning back on the couch rubbing his stomach, saying the he was full.

"Grimmjow I'm waiting?!" she said a little irritated, as she know he was playing with her.

Grimmjow just smirked, then finally saying what he though of her food.

"You cooking is really good, you're the first girl who ever made me breakfast, and it didn't taste like shit either." Grimmjow told her point blankly. Maya just smiled at his lovely comment.

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed It." she thanked him. Maya went back to eat and watching TV; while Grimmjow rubbed her back gently with his hand, in comfort. Every now and then his figures would go under her school uniform shirt brushing against her skin. Not to his notice Maya would blush and give away small shivers from his touch. Noting herself that Grimmjow love to touch her constantly non-stop. Maya check to time on her clock the hanged on the wall reading 7:49am. Maya got all the dishes off the coffee table, walking into the kitchen placing them in the sink with the others. Know when she gets back home she had to clean them.

Maya told Grimmjow that she was leaving, going back into her room, then coming back out wearing black thigh high stockings and her school bag in hand. Grimmjow turn off the television meeting Maya at the front door, watching her put on her shoes and jacket. Grimmjow did the same, both walking outside into the cold winter morning. Maya double locked her door and check to make sure. Then turned around grabbing onto Grimmjow hand as he held onto her, she looked up smiling big at him. They walked on town stairs heading to Grimmjow's car in silence. Till Maya broke it with a question.

"Your not a morning person are you Grimmjow?" she asked.

"You got that dame right, babe." he told her.

**Well guys here another chapter I hope you like the last one and this one. Some make sure to R&R that would really help thanks. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hey, guys sorry it took me so long to update. I just started school and everything. So it will take me some time for me to update more chapters. **

**Anyway I hope everyone had a great holiday break I know I did. Now I want to talk about something that's been bothering me some time. I know my grammar is not all that great, I really do try my best, and I really do. I just don't want to get a shit review saying that my story doesn't have any Grimmjow or Renji in it. Now a person under the name 'guest' wrote that to me, which pissed me off. (Which I deleted.) Next I don't want to hear about your little brother being a better writer than me. He's not the one writing my story, he not spending hours thinking of idea, or anything of that matter, so shut the hell up, Okay. 'Phew-' sorry about that guys, I just really needed to get that off my chest. Any to those who do appreciate those who love my story, so thank you really. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>It has been four days since Maya attacked. That following day when she got to school, all of her female friend and male friend ran up to her giving a big bone crushing group hug. Well mostly Yumichika since he's always telling Maya that she beautiful and say that it would be a shame for a beautiful girl like her to end up dead and in a not fashionable coffin. All Maya did was sweat drop. She was happy that her friend really did care for her, truly. Maya told the gang that her uncle closed down the café for two week since her attack, but she told them not to worry she know how to make all treat they sell at home.<p>

November flew by in a breeze; it was now December the first. The time of the month or year where everyone puts up their Christmas tree and spread the holiday joy to everyone around. Plus it was Ulquiorra's birthday too, which was sort of a surprise for Maya. But for Orihime it was a big surprise. Since Grimmjow told her that his best friend was having a party and she should invite Orihime. So before that Saturday night, which Maya was happy it was on the weekend? She and Orihime went shopping to find a good gift, and to find Orihime an outfit to impress Ulquiorra. Maya on the other didn't know if she wanted to impress Grimmjow too; well if she did he would forever keep touching her.

After an hour going into different clothing store Orihime found the perfect outfit, all they had to do was find a gift. "So what kind of things does Ulquiorra like?" Maya asked.

As the walk through out the mall. Orihime took a minute to think leaving Maya to her own question unanswered. _'Does she even know her self?' _

"You know what since you asked that question, I really don't know myself- wait I know that he loves music a lot, since he's majoring in that." Orihime told Maya.

"Okay let's go to the music store and find something he likes." Maya suggested, walking there way to the music store. Walked inside the place hearing the clerk welcome them in.

"Okay what type of music does he listen too?"

"No clue." Orihime responded with a big smile on her face, Maya sweat drop falling onto her back.

"You've got to be kidding me… Right?" Maya asked her.

"Well, he makes music…so I'll buy him a music maker them." Orihime said. She went up to the clerk asking him where the music makers were. The clerk pointing his finger in the direction to the back of the store. The girls said their thanks, making their way to the area the clerk pointed.

"Which one should I get Maya?" Orihime asked her. The girls looked at different music makers, and the price; which some of them were pretty high.

"Well how about this one. It said that it has sixty different types of beat, and the price isn't that expensive too." Maya point out as she read the information to Orihime.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll buy him that, but…what if he doesn't like it?"

"Orihime don't doubt yourself like that, he's going to love you gift." Maya said giving Orihime hope. Orihime pick up Ulquiorra soon to be gift taking it to front to pay for the item.

"Will that be all Miss?" the clerk said as he took the item from Orihime scanning it; hearing the machine beep.

"Yeah, that will be everything." Orihime responded back. The clerk said the price asking for them, while Orihime pulled out her wallet. Taking out the amount of money and handing it to the clerks as he put inside the cash register. Next her to the item placing it inside a plastic bag, then hand it back to Orihime. "Thank you and you ladies have a nice day." the clerk said. The girls also said their goodbyes leaving out the store heading to Maya's place; where they decide to stay and chill for a while till the party.

That when Orihime asked Maya if she had any cake mix, Maya nod her head tell he orange hair friend yes. But wanted to know why. Orihime tells her that she wants to make some cupcakes for Ulquiorra. When the girls got to Maya's apart, they dropped their shopping bags and got started on making Ulquiorra cupcakes.

-3 hours later-

The girls were full dressed and ready for so called party, Maya wore a short red dress that had black rosemary's on them; the back open showing some parts of her bear skim. She also wore black thigh high stocking that were laced on top, with two leather straps clipped on so they would stay up. Next she wore some nice pair of high black platforms that buckled up. To make the outfit look more perfect she wore a nice leather girl biker jacket; with spikes on her shoulder and a cute little cartoon cat that winked at you placed on the back of the jacket. Maya's hair was nicely done; it was placed into two high buns with spiked bow. Maya only wore a little pit of make that went well with her complication, and some light pink lip gloss. Maya check herself over making sure she looked alright.

"Orihime are you almost done?" Maya shouted to Orihime, who is in the bathroom taking forever to come out. Maya was walking around in the leaving waiting for a response.

It only took a few second till the bathroom door open, out came Orihime standing in the hallway wearing a nice mint dress that went passed her knees. The mint dress had a nice black thread pattern going down on the front; the sleeves on the dress were cut short up to her mid arms. Orihime also wore black stocking too, but she didn't wear any high heels, just some nice black double Decker Converse. Orihime's hair was done nicely into light spiral curls, as she also wore a little bit of make-up.

"So what do you thing…Is it to much?" Orihime asked Maya waiting for her good judgment. As she played with the edge of the dress nervously.

"It looks really nice on you Orihime." Maya told her smiling. "Ulquiorra gonna love your outfit.

Orihime gave away a slight blush. "Oh, thank you Maya. I like you outfit too" Orihime said returning a compliment back. "I love how the dress hugs onto you body."

"W-what! Does it really hug my body?" Maya said a little worried.

"N-no, only in a good way Maya." Orihime said trying to clam Maya down. Maya released out a sigh. "Oh, that's good. I was hoping the dress didn't hug me too tightly where you could see the outline of my bra and panties." Maya said.

Orihime check the time seeing it was almost eight-o'clock and the party started an hour ago. "Hey, let's get going Maya we don't want to be late" Orihime told Maya, having her nod her head in agreement. The girls grabbed the two inventions, and the pre already made Ulquiorra cupcakes off the counter; leaving out the front door not before Orihime grabbed her jacket.

Maya and Orihime took a cab to their destination; which the ride didn't take so long. When they got there the cab driver pull over to the side of the curb. Maya paid the cab driver then getting out of the car saying their thanks. They started walking to the front entrance as music was bumping through the wall, like they were trying to make their way out into the cold city night streets. They found the entrance where there was a long line of people trying to get inside the night club.

"You have the inventions?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, there right here." Orihime said back showing them to her.

Maya and Orihime walked up to the entrance, only to get stopped by a guy dressed in all black. Knowing he was probably the bodyguard. "Sorry ladies, I afraid you can't enter." he said.

"But we have two inventions right here." Orihime said the man, showing their ticket that said V.I.P on them.

"Sorry ladies my boss never told me about V.I.P ticket." he said not even looking them over. "Anyway you ladies look to young. So how about you go and wait in line like everyone else is."

Maya and Orihime didn't know what else to do, so they walked away from the entrance. Not long some started to call them back, Turing the attention to the entrance seeing a tall man that look to be 7ft. With long black hair hanging past his shoulders, his face was set into a huge cheese grin showing off his pearly white teeth; which was upside down, more like a frown. The tall man had a black eye patch over his right eye. Maya was brought back to reality hearing the man calling for her attention.

"I'm sorry did you call us?" Maya asked the tall raven head.

"Yeah, you guy said that you had V.I.P inventions, right?"

"Um…y-yeah, but your body guard here wouldn't let us in." Maya explained. As she slightly glared at the guys. The tall unknown guy came from the back asking for the passes looking them over, and then handing them back to Orihime and Maya.

"Ok…you girls can come on in?" he said walking inside the place leaving the girls behind. "Would you two hurry the hell up, it's cold!"

Y-yes… s-sir!" Orihime and Maya said together, quickly walking inside not wanting to angry the man too quickly again.

Once inside the girls eyes grew wide, the place was really big lights flashing different colors as the crowd of men and women grind against each other to the music. The music blasted loud through the whole club, making it hard to hear one another talk. Orihime and Maya continue to follow behind the very tall man, which led them through the dancing crowd, up some stairs that went on to the second floor. Making a right, running straight into a door that was closed off the rest of the club. The man knocked twice on the door waiting for a reply, telling them to come in. he open to door reveling an office (you can image whatever you want to office to look like. Sorry I'm lazy.) With Grimmjow sitting behind desk, talking to some one on the phone.

"Yeah, just drop the shipment off here next week; one of my men will take care of it." Grimmjow said, looking up seeing Maya walk in behind his other good friend. He held up one figure telling her to hold on for a minute as he finishes the call.

"Anyway you better be right about that product, if not then that's just a waist of my money." he said. Saying few more then pressing the 'end' bottom on his cell ending the call.

He turns him and the chair around giving Maya his full attention. "Maya your finally here I see, so did you friend." Grimmjow got out the chair walking up to Maya; wrapping his arms around her waist planting a chaste kiss. Maya willing returning the kiss enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. They pull away, while Grimmjow leans down whispering words into her ear. Making her laugh with a small blush on her face.

On the other hand Grimmjow's friend didn't love the scene so well.

"Ugh…Grimmjow how bout you just fuck her right here in the office and get it over with." he said. Maya quickly pull away from Grimmjow arms, turning redder.

"I'm…s-sorry, I didn't mean for him to act that way." she said apologizing to the tall man.

"God damn it Nnoitra, do you always have to kill everything around you? I was almost about too feel her up." Grimmjow said a little pissed that his friend just almost-in-a-way-cockblocked-him. "She my girlfriend, not yours. The last time you did have a girlfriend she dumped your ass. Oh-wait that was my little cousin that broke up with you."

Not long the two were fighting in chibi mode .fist punching one another, Maya on the side line witnessing the whole thing not saying much. Hear the two call each other foul names; she walked away going over toward Ulquiorra and Orihime were.

"Happy birthday Ulquiorra. Here's your present." Maya hand a nicely wrapped gift over to Ulquiorra, as he gladly took if from her hand.

"Thank you Maya." he said. Ulquiorra turned his attention to Orihime. "Orihime do you have a gift for me?"

Orihime nervously pulled the hind gift from it hiding place slowly showing it to Ulquiorra. He looked down at the terrible wrapped birthday gift. "Sorry about the terrible wrapped up gift I'm not really good on doing that." Orihime told him.

Ulquiorra shook his head brushing away her apology. "No it okay, not every single person can be good at things. I could tell that you didn't you best wrapping, and thank you." he said leaning closes placing a kiss on Orihime's cheek. The action made her blush, casting her eyes down afraid to look him in the eyes would only make her blush madly.

While that was going on, Grimmjow and Nnoitra were still fight. Which made Maya irritated; she had enough of this childish act. She marched over to the two knuckle heads without them noticing her.

"Enough!" she yelled smashing their heads together. The two males pulled away groaning in pain form revising the massive head bashes from one another, all caused from Maya.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, especially you Grimmjow."

"What the hell did I do? Mister tall-fucker over there started it." he explained, a little mad that Maya was going off on him mostly and not Nnoitra.

"You don't worry about him, I'll take care of that." she said, now turning her attention to Nnoitra. Doing the same thing she did to Grimmjow. The boys just sat there all chibi like; Maya lecture and scold them like a mother would do to her children, if she spotted them doing something she didn't like. Orihime and Ulquiorra sat by watch the whole thing went down. They were amazed (well mostly Ulquiorra was.) that Maya could talk back, punish Nnoitra and Grimmjow.

"No both of you apologize to each other, and then apologize to Ulquiorra since tonight is his birthday." Maya demeaned.

"Otherwise what!? Your just some damn woman that-" Nnoitra stopped talking feeling an uncomfortable vibe. He looks up seeing Maya surrounded by dark purple aurora, as it manifest into a demon version of her. With glowing red eyes and horns on top of her head.

"Otherwise~ you will suffer some terrible punishments~" Maya hissed

"Let's just get this over with Nnoitra." Grimmjow whispered next to him.

"Fine, fine damn. Look I'm sorry. There happy." Nnoitra said. Maya turned her icy cold glare to Grimmjow, making him shiver.

"Yeah, same here. I'm sorry." Grimmjow apologized too.

Maya's face softens, her pink lip gloss lips turning upwards into a smile eyes closed.

"See that wasn't so hard. Anyway thank you Nnoitra for your help." Maya said to Nnoitra. All he did was look and didn't say anything.

"Tch- whatever woman." Nnoitra said leaving out of the office slamming the door behind him, mumbling a few words here and there.

"Fucking asshole." Grimmjow said. Maya turn her attention back to him. Grabbing onto his head planting small kisses to ease the pain away. "Sorry bout bashing your head against his. It was the only way for you two to stop fighting." she told him.

"You could have done something else to stop me from punching his fucking face in." Grimmjow said with a wide grin on his face, unknown to Maya, Grimmjow's hand snaked his way down to Maya's butt giving it a firm grasp.

"AHH! Grimmjow!?" Maya squeaked in surprise moving away from his evil touchy, feely hands. Her face expression turning from happy to not so happy. "Grimmjow you know I don't like that. You are such a pervert, you know." Maya told him off.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again unless… you say so, how's that sound?"

"NO, I don't like that. So how about you don't touch me AT ALL!" she told him firmly.

Grimmjow was getting a little annoyed that Maya was getting mad for even…what just touching her. "Maya you're my girlfriend, you know I can't help it." Grimmjow walked up wrapping his arms around her midsections, pulling her closer to him. "I just… I can't stop touching you, hugging you, or…embracing you. I just love messing with and loving seeing you surprised. That's all." He told her gently, resting his head onto her shoulder. Maya felt him breath in and out feeling his warm breath onto her skin; making her shiver in unknown feeling that went down to the pit of her stomach, releasing butterflies.

When Grimmjow called her his girlfriend not once, but twice. It made her feel like she was really wanted, which that made her happy. Maya slightly turn her head staring into Grimmjow eyes. "Okay…I for give you. I didn't mean to snap, I just don't like when you surprise me like that. Especially in front of people who are my friends." Maya said whispering the last part.

"So no touching you appropriately in public of the eye, but I can touch you when we're alone." he corrected.

"Yeah, that basically it. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. not really. _That's going to be really hard on my part Maya._" Grimmjow said, leaving the last part to himself.

"Well…since we got that out of the picture, can we leave now?" Maya said.

"Sure… just one more thing? I have this pain… right…here." Grimmjow said pointing towards his lips. Maya just giggles as she quickly kissed then pulled away before Grimmjow deepened the kiss. Tell her that she was such a tease.

"Umm…guys did you forget that we're still here?" Orihime said catching the two love bird's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry Orihime how rude of us." said Maya as she slightly glared at Grimmjow, who just shrugged his shoulders and wrapping them back around Maya's waist.

"Don't worry Maya your not at fault. It seems that the man standing behind you has this problem distracting women, use sexual ways to get attention. Which he been doing for six years." Ulquiorra said nonchalant. His expression blank with no humor to what he said, but the girls giggled a little.

"Anyway…Maya's right, Ulquiorra you can open your presents later, for now we need to party." Grimmjow said leading Maya out of the office.

Orihime stood up straitening out her mint dress, then turn toward Ulquiorra. "Shall we go?" she asked.

Ulquiorra nod his head in agreement setting aside his gifts, standing up taking Orihime's hand. Both walking out the office.

"Ulquiorra how old are turning?" Orihime asked.

"Twenty…"

"Well happy 20th birthday!" she said happily with a smile. Not to Orihime's notice Ulquiorra gave a small smile.

The couples made their way down the stair, heading into the dancing crowded floor.

They continued walking passed people until they reached an upper floor level; that was away from the dancing crowd. It was a sitting area, with a long couch that curve around and a table in the middle. On the table were four small light up lamps that changed into different colors. Which to Maya she finds to be really cool.

"Is this the V.I.P area?" Maya asked out of curiosity.

"Yep, you got that right." Grimmjow said.

"We have four tables. If you want to sit at one of them you would have to pay." Ulquiorra finished off.

The girl's eyes widen in disbelief, but hey, it was how the club makes half of their money. "So…that's what the V.I.P ticket is for. To get in the club without waiting in line and to sit at this tables… ." Maya said all together. The two males nodding their heads, letting her know she was on point. The two couples sat down on the nice silky couch.

"Wow, it's nice and soft too." Orihime mentioned.

"Would you girls like anything to drink?" Grimmjow asked.

"Um… soda would be nice, please." Maya said.

"Do you guys have smoothies?" Orihime asked, tilting her head to the side.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stared at each other for a good minute or so. Replaying the question inside their head. The girls looked back and forth at their boyfriends, wondering why they were having a staring contest.

"Orihime." Ulquiorra said her name having her look at him. "We don't…usually sell smoothies, but we can go see if we can get you one." Ulquiorra suggested. Getting up off the couch hand outward in Orihime direction. She nods her head in agreeing to his offer; take his pale white hand in to hers. "Sure, Maya you'll be fine on your own?"

"Don't worry I'm here with her." Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Maya's small waist, bringing her closer to him; in return making her blush. "Now you two go and have your time, while me and my girl have are own time. Sounds fair?" he said all together.

Orihime nod her head leaving the two alone. Once Ulquiorra and Orihime were out of site, it became a little awkward between then. Grimmjow's arm was still placed around Maya's waist; the two not saying one word making the silence last for about a minute, or two.

"….you said you wanted soda, right?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh, yeah, I did. Do you have cherry Coke?"

"Yeah, we basically have all kinds of drinks. I'll call one of the waitresses over here?" Grimmjow said, bring his index finger and thump to his mouth making a whistle sound.

Not long one girl came walking towards them; she wore a strapless dress that showed of her long legs. Maya hoping that Grimmjow wasn't giving her full attention. She smiled showing off her pearly white teeth to him, and him only.

Grimmjow told the waitress their order, with her nodding her head leaving to go get the drinks. Once again they were back to the awkward silence. Maya started to play with the hem of her dress, giving her something to entertain herself more likely. He didn't even say that she looked very nice tonight, nothing at all no 'wow you look lovely Maya', or' the dress suits you well.' NOTHING! Not a single word. Which end up crushing her hopes.

Maya released a heavy sigh counting to play with the hem of her dress. The waitress came walking back to the Maya and Grimmjow with their drink; she places them down on the table. Maya said he thanks too the waitress. Grimmjow just nod his head in reply.

"Will that be all ?" the waitress said. Tilting her head slightly to the side showing of the big smile. It had no effect on Grimmjow; he just told her no sending her off back to her job.

"Did she just call you Mr. Grimmjow?" Maya asked wanting to know for herself. For some reason she felt a little jealousy; wondering if those two hand any kind of relationship together. Nel did say that Grimmjow had a lot of girlfriend in his time, but he has never mention the up himself.

"Why do you ask? ….are you jealousy, or something?" he said reveling a grin leaning into her personal space.

Maya slightly blush looking away not wanting to make eye contact, or admitting the truth.

"N-no… I'm not jealous…your thinking over your head." she stuttered, mumbling the last part looking the other direction, frown a bit.

Grimmjow leaned in even more close as he pulled her closer to him. Maya clenched to edge of her dress tightly as he blush got redder.

"You are jealous, I can tell." he told her. "Plus did I forget to mention you look very lovely. The dress suits you." Grimmjow wasn't going to lie; she looked very… seductive… in a way. The dress hugged her body a little showing off her prefect curve, wide hips, and lovely breast that stuck out. If some guy would have come up talking to her the first thing he would be looking at will be her breast. In a way he became infuriated but didn't let it show on his face. Lucky she was wearing that leather jacket, which partly covered up her cleavage.

Maya looked directly in to his eyes; not believe the word she wanted to hear come from his mouth. "Why… thank you. Your so bad yourself." she said noticing that she chooses the wrong words. Grimmjow raising one eyebrow up but still get his grin.

"W-what I meant to say was… that you look nice too." she scans his outfit of chose. He wore a black t-shirt, black jean pants, nice pair of high top shoes, and a brown leather jack. "Thanks… but I like you outfit more." Grimmjow said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Maya just smile the compliment away; getting out of his grasp reaching for soda taking small sips. Grimmjow did the same, taking the unknown liquor bottom. Pouring some into his glass drink full of ice. Maya know that it was alcohol; she never tasted it before, knowing that she was under age to drink. She took another small sip of the soda as she looked down to stare at her platforms hells. The sound of Grimmjow's glass being place down on the table gentle; while he poured himself another drink.

"Did you finish your first drink already?" she asked out of concern.

"Don't worry. It only takes about seven to ten drinks to make me drunks." Grimmjow told her, while he sipped away on the second drink in his hand.

"Wow! So you can really hold your liquor well."

"Yep. Would you like a sip, babe?" he offered her.

"Umm… no thank you. My aunt and uncle told me that not to drink." she said point blank.

"Come just one sip. It's not like they're here watching you." he said. Maya took a moment thinking, half of it was true her aunt and uncle weren't here seeing her take her first sip.

"Okay…" Maya nodding her head taking up his offer. Taking the glass drink out of his hand; slowly bring it to her lips. She hesitated at first but she pushed it out of the way as the edge of the glass made contact with her lips. The liquid going into her mouth and down her throat. She took about two sips the finally pulling the glass away. Maya held the alcohol in her mouth no longer than 30 second; as he swallowed the rest, her face showing the sign of disgust. A shiver running down her back replaying the taste in her mouth. It tastes bitter, no sweet taste to it. It wasn't just bitter it had a spicy after taste to it, almost leaving her mouth into a blazing inferno. The smell was even worse, it smell nothing but bitter and spicy smell. Maya quickly place the drink in front of Grimmjow; while he laughed away at all her reactions.

"How can you drink that stuff? It tastes so gross." she said as she grabbed her soda drinking the alcohol away from her thousands of tastes buds. After that she looked at Grimmjow as he continues to laugh. It took some time to stop the laughing fest, till he finally clamed down. "I'm sorry…it just your expressions killed me… yeah, don't ever drink you wouldn't be able to keep it down no longer that a minute." he said to her.

"Anyway, I know you thinking it had a spicy kick after taste right?" he asked. As he shook her head up and down.

"Well I know better way for the drink not to taste so bitter and spicy?"

"You do!" Maya perked up.

"Yep, but… we're gonna have to kiss to make it work." he told her.

"Are you serious? Or are just trying to do perverted things?" she asked him in a serious tone.

Grimmjow raise both of his hands saying that he would even try that with her.

"Okay… I trust, lets do it." Maya said. Grimmjow grabbed his drink taking a good amount of the alcohol in his mouth, then holding it as he put the empty glass down.

Turning his attention to Maya, leaning down to her face kissing her lips touching one another. Grimmjow pushed Maya's lips apart gentle using his tongue, then taking the alcohol held in his mouth pushing It into Maya's; while he moved his tongue all around inside her mouth. Maya received the alcohol swallowing it slowly at a time. As she did the same with her tongue. The two rubbed their tongues together mixing the drink. Maya placed her hands around Grimmjow's neck; while she placed his around Maya's waist.

Maya notice that the alcohol started to taste sweet as they got more into it. Some of the alcohol going onto her chin. After ever drop was gone, Grimmjow continue kiss Maya, as she also did the same, her eyes closed enjoying the moment they were sharing. The kiss continued a little more till Maya had to break it so she would speak to Grimmjow. Plus she needed air.

"I thing we should stop now." she said as Grimmjow kept on kissing her, making her smile a little.

"I don't think I want to stop, and neither do you?" Grimmjow said pulling away not before placing one more kiss. He looked at face lips half way swollen. Grimmjow for reason couldn't get enough of Maya she was just… so damn cute to him. She more than just cute either, she was hot, sexy, and more ever so INNOCENT! When it comes to anything sexual with just him and her, all she would do was shy away turning red full of embarrassment. That was his true and only cute bunny, and that bunny's name was Maya; the girl who he was slowly falling for. For the first time.

He continue to look at Maya into her ocean blue eye (which she doesn't wear her glasses, she got contact. Sorry I forgot to put that in.) That plagued he mind when he with other women.

"Grimmjow?" Maya called his name breaking him from his train of thoughts

"Hmm?" he reasoned back.

"Are you okay? You just keep staring at me?" she asked. Placing her hands onto his face.

"You're not drunk are you?"

Grimmjow took one of his hands of her waist placing it on top her hand. "No…I'm just fine… my sweet bunny." he called her. Making her give away a tint of red. He took her hand off his face giving it a small peck on the hand.

**Cliff hanger! anyway i how you guys love the chapter and i truly am sorry for updating so late. so make sure to R&R. Thanks guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long, I just started school, plus I had a hard time thinking new ideas for my story, you know writers block.**

**So I finally get to post chapter fifteen. Anyway I really happy about the reviews I got from my last chapter. So thanks guy. Well I hope you enjoy this one.**

**-**During Lunch-

Maya sat in class barley eating, nor touching her lunch she made from home. While her friends sat next to her talking about what girls usually talk about, shopping, cute things, and cute clothes. You get the drift. She hardly paid attention to the conversation being thrown around. She just zoned out, going back to the whole incident at the club. She was completely upset at Grimmjow, more like furious with him.

-Flash Back-

_Maya was laughing as Grimmjow twirled her around on the dance floor. While the music blasted into the club speakers and all throughout the club. The song done and over, the couple walked off the dance floor hand in hand, Maya jacket off of her shoulders waiting back at the V.I.P area where her and Grimmjow jackets were._

_Maya took a flop onto the couch, Grimmjow following her movement. He placed his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Both enjoying their moment together, as the music played on in the background switching to different songs. The two both share smiled here and there, Grimmjow keeping one arm around her waist and the other holding onto her hand, caressing it with his thumb in small little circle. It lasted for awhile till Grimmjow asked if Maya was thirsty. She replied back with a 'yes' to another drink, but first, she needed to use the restroom really quickly._

_Not before she leaves, Maya gives Grimmjow a chaste kiss, but. It turned into a kissing war. She giggle as Grimmjow kept on kissing her not letting her go. Finally he let her go not wanting to make her piss on herself in the middle of public Maya told Grimmjow that it only will take and second and not forgetting to order their drinks when she gets back._

_She made her way to the restroom, going into one of the stalls; she made sure to check each one that the toilets are flushed. Since some girls never flush after themselves, Maya saw at school, hoping she would probably see it here too. But gladly she didn't, finding a stall she went in. _

_Second later she came back out realizing a satisfied sigh. Walking up to the nice integer design counter sink, a nice blue marble surface top, with a black clear square bowl. The falconets touch handle free, with just a tape of your hand the water comes on. Turning it to a perfectly good water temperature. After washing her hand she grabbed two paper towels, wiping her hand dry. Walking out tossing the paper towel in the trash bin. _

_Maya walked out of the bathroom, back into the loud clubbing music. Not too her notice or hearing, someone recognize her as she walked away, not hearing that person shout her name out, due to the loud music._

_The person finally reached Maya tapping her on the shoulder. Maya turn around seeing who wanted her attention._

"_Maya, it's been a while since we seen each other? It's me Rangiku, the one who dressed as a witch at your Halloween party?" she said to Maya. _

_Maya took a moment to think back, finally remember her. "Oh, yeah, now I remember. Rangiku Matsumoto. Sorry about that, I not really good when it comes to faces." Maya said laughing a little. Rangiku laughing along side._

"_So what is a high school girl like you doing in an adult club like this place?"_

"_Oh, I here with my boyfriend, celebrating his best friend's birthday." Maya told her._

_This made Rangiku curious to know who was Maya going out with. "Who is your boyfriend exactly?" _

"_My boyfriend is Grimmjow."_

"_WHAT! You mean Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He's your boyfriend." Rangiku was surprise at this. She didn't know much about Maya, but. She could tell she was a sweet girl that was very love by everyone around. And there's Grimmjow, know for going out with women only for sex, they would only last for bout a month then he dumps them; going on to the next one._

"_How long have you guy been going out?"_

"_Lets see…" Maya paused for a minute to count the month, as he tapped the front edge of her hill ankle pump on to floor. "We've been going out for almost three months now, _

_If I' m correct._

"_Wow." Rangiku thought. "That's the longest he's been in a relationship."_

"_Tell me Maya, have you had sex yet?"_

"_U-uh no, we haven't done any sexual things, yet." she told her, turning red in the face, but. Only a little bit._

"_Oh, so then you're telling me you're a virgin, yes." Rangiku teased getting into her personal space. Maya turned red even more. _

"_I'm just joking. Anyway, let me introduce you to my boyfriend he's right over there" she waving someone over. Maya look to see whom she was waving over too them._

_Maya notice a tall man with silver hair coming towards them. Finally up close. Maya notice the guy had a fox like expression on his face. She couldn't tell what is eye color is, or she couldn't tell if he was looking directly at her._

"_Oh, honey, this is my good friend the one I told you about? Maya." Rangiku said to him._

"_Ah yes, now I remember. Well my dear, it is a pleasure to meet you, Maya." Gin said placing his hand out towards her. She hesitated at first, but she could tell he wasn't a bad guy. She placed her hand into his, as he took her hand bringing it to his lips planting a gently kiss on her knuckles. "What lovely soft skin you have." he said._

_Maya with drew her hand back from his grasp, giving him a small settled smile. "…um, thank you." she said. "Hey how about you guys come with me to the V.I.P, I'm getting tried of all this standing with these heel pumps on."_

"_Sure… I feel the same way too, since me and Gin got done from all that dancing." Rangiku said. Following behind Maya, as Rangiku held onto Gin and pulling him along with her. They two continue on talking, at times Gin said a few sentences himself. Rangiku asked Maya about her life and school all those daily basics. In return Maya gave her that she was doing alright and so are her crazy friend, she even tell Rangiku that Ikakku is felling all of his class again, making the guys fed up with helping him, so she herself agree to help him. This made Rangiku stop and laugh at what an idiot Ikakku is. _

_Once they got threw the crowd, seeing the V.I.P and Grimmjow's light blue hair. Once there Maya notice that he wasn't alone, his back facing towards her. They got closer up to see that he was talking to a girl with one of his famous gins on his face. Also she could she the so called whoever the women is wrap her arms around his neck, like they were the new couple on the spot. _

_This made Maya really upset but her face never showed it. Rangiku had to known that Maya was totally not okay with this, after all the things she told her about their relationship, now this had to happen. _

_The more Maya watched it made her jealous, enraged, anything that summed up what she was feeling right now. What's worse the unknown girl leaned into Grimmjow placing her lips onto his, right there, that's when Maya had enough. She excused herself form Rangiku and Gin. Marching up to her boyfriend._

"_Grimmjow!" she said sternly, with a smile too. "Who's your… friend?"_

_Grimmjow quickly turned around finding Maya behind him, he quickly pulls away. Leaving some distance between and the girl. "Oh hey, Maya your back… so quickly… too." He said. Too late to cover up his tracks._

_The whole situate want to make Maya laugh, seeing how Grimmjow was caught like a deer in the headlights._

"_Grimmjow who is she?" the unknown girl ask, in a rude attitude. Placing her hands onto her hips, Maya turned her attention away from Grimmjow to the girl. She looked her over the whole outfit and all. The girl had platinum blond, but. Maya could tell from a far distance that shit wasn't her natural hair color; due to her roots showing. The dress she wore could tell that she was a meager slut, hoe, cunt, more even like whore. But Maya didn't want to keep all those negative things to herself. The dress was a cocktail dress in sliver, leaving a deep v in between her chest showing off a lot of cleavage, shows her entire back._

_Maya smiled at the girl even though she was rude, giving her evil icy glares." well it's nice to meet you, my name is Maya…And. I'm. Grimmjow's. Girlfriend." Maya said, even the last part slowly so she could make sure that she understood._

"_Well Maya, whoever you are. The names Minami, and it seems you're the one is wrong I'm his one and only." Minami said with a smile. "He's probably thought you were good in bed, but was let down, and came back to me knowing I will satisfy him. Not some silly school girl." She laughed at the thing._

_Maya clenched her fist, her knuckles turn white. Ocean-blue eyes glared into the Minami._

_Rangiku didn't appreciate how she was talking trash to Maya and about her. Even worse Grimmjow didn't bother to help, or step in to stop Minami form speaking._

_Like I know you've been caught red handed, but don't just stand there and let some woman talk shit about your girlfriend._

"_I think you should stop talking right now… your voice is starting to irritate me." Maya said. This made Minami stop talking, everyone turned to look at her completely shocked. Maya was a sweet girl who never gets piss. "your voice just sounds like one of those annoying teenage girl, who's a rich, stuck up, prissy ass girls that what everything there way."_

"_If that was an insult, I suggest you take it back you bitch." Minami said walking up to Maya. She pushed Maya back hard, almost making her fall onto the floor. Maya glared at her even more like knifes stabbing into the woman. Maya grabbed one of the drinks that were sitting on table, throwing the drink into Minami's face. _

"_YOU BITCH!" Minami yelled, charging herself at Maya ready to tackle the girl. But, Maya had the upper hand; she grabbed Minami by her hair pulling her down onto the floor. Maya landing punches onto her head as Minami scrummed to get out of the teens grasp. The people who were near saw the whole thing go down, taking out the phone and video taping the fight. Grimmjow quick went over to the girls, grabbing Maya pull her off of Minami, but Maya never let go. She just kept on punching and pulling._

"_Maya, let her go!" Grimmjow yelled. Grimmjow called for help, as Rangiku and Gin came up next to him doing there best too free Maya's grip off the Minami's hair. After a while they finally got Maya to let go, but not before she delivered one last punch._

_Once they got the two separated, Maya had a ball fist of Minami's hair, which were extensions._

"_That's right… you fake Barbie bitch!" Maya yelled at her. Struggling to get out of Grimmjow's locked arms._

"_Maya calm down?"_

"_I am calm… now release Me." she demanded. Grimmjow what he was told after her saw her stop struggling. He placed her onto he own feet. _

"_Good, now that your calm can w-" Grimmjow felt a sharp stinging pain go across his face. "We talked?" he said finishing the rest of his sentence. He looked down seeing into Maya's eyes, they held some many emotion and the one he notice was hurt, betrayal and trust._

"_How about we don't talk… ever. I'm done." she said truing around to leave. The words echoed in Grimmjow head like a loud bell ringing over and over again. It gave him a pain in his chest to hear her say that they're done; she doesn't want to see him again._

"_Wait why are you leaving so soon stay a little long… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Minami… look I wanted to tell her that her that we were over, and I was seeing someone else." he said. Following behind her._

_Maya quickly turned around; staring him dead in his eyes. " you wanted to tell her… more like- like you want to get it in one last time before you move on to me." she said, trying not to let the tears fall from here eyes. "You are two timing, asshole, who just wants to fuck every girl you see in your path… and I'm one of them… that caught in your little trap."_

_Maya walked away, Grimmjow reaching out to grab her wrist to stop her, but stop himself from doing so. He knew he fucked up; he fucked up everything. Everything was going perfectly well until this happened, just one single fucking problem can set everything up in flames. Not to his notice Ulquiorra and Orihime came up walking beside him. "Grimmjow what happened? Where's Maya?" Orihime asked, worried for her friend._

"_She left… I'm going back into the office to finish some more business. You guys can keep on partying without me." Grimmjow told them, turning the other way to his office._

_Ulquiorra notice something must of went wrong, he could tell. He could always tell what was wrong with him, ever since they were in high school together._

"_Ulquiorra-Kun? Will he be alright?" Orihime asked holding onto his hand. He looked down into her eyes. He closed his eyes shacking his head and reopening them. "Yeah… he'll be fine. He just needs time alone to himself._

_-_End of flash back-

Maya was bought out of her thoughts to the sound of Yumichika and Ikakku bickering about him; thinking he so smart because he raised his entire class grade to an F to a C, plus he was wearing fake glasses fooling everything thinking he was a genius.

"Ikakku take those damn glasses off. You are not smart."

"Pff- the hell I am. I'm finally passing all my classes so I can graduate on time." he said with pride.

Yumichika was getting more and more irritated with his bullshit. "You know what? I'm leaving. I'll see you guys later… or whatever." Yumichika said, gabbing his lunch and leaving out of the classroom. "W-wait! Yumichika come back… I'm sorry ok." Ikakku tried to apologize as he ran after his friend.

Maya didn't pay too much attention to the two; she just mostly sat the in silence playing with the left over rice she packed. This made Rukia notice and worry for her friend.

"Hey, Maya what wrong you hardly touched your food. Are you not well?" Rukia asked out of concern.

"Oh no, I'm feeling just fine…I guess. Just have a lot of thing on my mind right now."

"Well after finals you shouldn't be; causes of the winter trip were going on." Rukia mentioned.

Maya nodded her head in agreement; she even tried putting on a brave smile, but never went all the way cross her face like she always shows.

"You guys… I going to go on head to class I'll see you later." she said leaving.

Once she left the whole group looked at one another; figuring out what just happened and why did Maya leave?

"Hey, Orihime what's wrong with Maya. She hardly spoken to anyone, nor did she touch her lunch." Renji asked out of concern.

"Well… something did happened." she told them. Orihime told them what happened over the weekend.

"So… her boyfriend was two-timing her." Uryuu said fixing his glasses.

"Yeah, you could say that. That what Ulquiorra-kun told me." she finished taking a bite out her rice ball.

"So she broke up with him, now she having the after math break-up effect." Chad jumped in. Orihime nodding her head in agreement.

**-After school-**

"Renji, see you later man." one of Renji's friends said as he left the group to head on home. As he was approaching towards the school's entry gate; he was yanked him to the side of the gate walls. Renji was ready to yell at who ever had the nerves to pull him to the side.

"What the hell ma-!" Renji stopped his words seeing that it was Maya, who pulled. Now holding on to his winter jacket. "Maya what wrong? Why are you hiding yourself?" he questioned her.

"I'm sorry Renji, I didn't me too yank on you like that… I-it just I have this problem." she told him. Her eye not making contact with his.

"What… are you in trouble? Is someone stalking you?"

"Well… sort of, but not really. Just… you'll see." she said pointing her figure that a certain direction. Renji follow that figures, as it pointed to a car parked on the side street. Out side that car was Grimmjow with bouquet of flower in one hand; while, the other was a stuffed bunny with pink bow tied around the ears.

"O-oh… it him, so what the point just go talk to him, Maya?" he told her feeling a little annoyed.

Maya shook her head back and froth, her hair swaying with the movement. "No, I don't want to talk to him, nor see him." she said her ocean blue eyes looking down at the snow.

"I told myself that, I didn't even call hi… B-but he won't leave me alone. Calling me, leaving me messages on my cell AND home phone, and when ever I come home from work or school there's always gifts he's leaving in front of my door… Renji… I-I don't know what to do? This is really starting to take a toll on me." she told him tears fall from her eyes, her other hand clutching onto her school uniform; as the one hand that held onto Renji's sleeve tighten more.

Renji knew that the whole relationship hurting her baldy, leaving her in a nervous state.

"Maya… please stop crying…" he told her softly, placing both of his hand onto her face, wiping the falling tears.

"I-I sorry, I shouldn't… b-be crying your right." she said moving her glasses out the way to wipe them. Once done she looked up and smiled softly at Renji.

He gave away a small blush, unnoticed to Maya. "Anyway, l-let try sneaking you out of here?" he told her turning his away from her face, still blushing.

Renji and Maya looked to make sure the coast was clear, and Grimmjow wasn't looking. They quick ran around the wall, leaving the school site not looking back fearing Grimmjow would see them.

Once they were good enough distance, they stop to catch their breathes. When they did, they continued on walking.

The two didn't say much…well Maya didn't as she still had the sad expression on her face. Renji wasn't used to seeing Maya all down. She was mostly happy with the smile love seeing. Renji stopped him self in mid thought, did he just admitted that he love her smile. He mentally shook that thought away; figuring out how to make Maya say something.

"So…are you ready for the winter trip? I heard that there's going to be hot spring there." Renji said

"…Mm-hmm."

"…well… I see that Ikakku is taking his grade seriously."

"…yeah, he isn't he…" Maya said back with sadness.

"Maya…?" Renji stop walking, He could tell she wasn't acting very conversational. Neither was she trying too. He was getting tried of all her mopping around.

"Maya..?" he called out to her again, now grabbing onto his wrist, stopping her from walking. "Maya, don't you hear me calling you?" he said, getting angry. He was not liking the was she acting, attitude and all.

"I'm sorry… I just don't feel like talking." she said.

"No, you don't feel like talking because you still have him on your mind…don't you?" Renji asked her.

"W-what n-no-"

"Yes, you are… look I don't know the whole story between you and him. But, you can't bring yourself down about. You have talk to him; can't just run away!" he said.

"I'm not running away, ok. And what do you know? You weren't there. You don't know the pain I'm feeling." Maya yelled back as she snatched her wrist out of his grasp.

Renji's face turned into a frown. "No, I don't know what you're feeling right now. But, I know that he is trying to reach out to you saying he's sorry, Maya… I've known guys like him, and I've seen it multiply times…t-to girl like you." Renji said lowering his voice.

"So… you want me-"

"What I want you do is just give him another chance." Renji cut her off. "to see if he will get his shit together, that's all." part of Renji's mind told him to tell Maya not to see him again, but deep down it would be selfish on his part. Renji know the feeling of a break up, he went out with a few girls in his past; which never worked out. Some he had deep feelings for, but they end up dumping him for another guy. He knows that pain very well.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you upset… about the whole situation." Maya looked down at her shoes, afraid to look at Renji's face. The way he yelled at her sounded like a father scolding his own child; however, she was more surprised at his angry. She never saw Renji so upset set over something like this.

Renji cursed himself for making Maya more unhappy; he just wants to get his point across.

He placed his hand onto of her head. "Hey… do look so down, and you shouldn't be the one apologizing." he said show her his smile. "I should be doing that… since I took **some** of my anger out on you."

Maya took hold of his hand that was onto oh her head. Giving it a small squeeze. "That's ok, but you're right about one thing. I can't mop around, I will just have to talk to him see if he figured out his feelings for me, and give him another chance." she told Renji returning a small back to him.

"See much better. A smile fits you more." he said to her, his dark brown eyes going soft. "Now how about we do something fun?"

"Eh~ and what would that be?" Maya asked, wanting to know herself.

"that would be helping me piercing. Hehe~" he said with a laugh, as the two continued on walking.

**-Renji's House-**

The two enter inside the warm cozy home, that belong to Renji and his two roommates; who weren't there at the time. "Make yourself at home." He told her, disappearing up the stairs. Maya walked around into all the different rooms, looking at all the furniture. Maya heard footstep tumbling down the stairs with a kit and some blue gloves. "Hey you ready?"

"Eh~ ready for w-what exactly?" she asked confused.

Renji just smile." for you to pierce my ear. That's what." he said walking into the kitchen. Maya following right behind him.

"Oh, ok. Let me was my hands real quick." Maya walked over to the sink, turning the faucet on washing her hands in soap and water, and then dried them off with a paper towel.

"You want anything to drink?" Renji asked, walking over to the refrigerator opening it.

"Huh?"

"Do. You. Want. Anything. To. Drink?" he said out slowly for her, smirking to himself.

"Oh… Um I have water, please." she said back. " so what kind of piercing are you getting?" she started putting on the gloves; as thought making her feel like a doctor, who's about to do top operation on a patient.

"Oh, the piercing your about to give is called a scaffold piercing." he tells her. Renji grabbed a stool bear by dragging it to the counter island, were Maya had everything set out.

"You know Renji; this is my first time piercing someone. I'm an amateur at this." Maya warn him, looking him in the face.

"Ah~ don't worry I trust you… I trust you more that my roommates, for sure."

"Why is that?" she wanted to know. Maya was nervous for her self about this whole piercing thing, Renji trusted her more than his best friends.

"Well… For one, Kira doesn't do well when he sees blood he passes out." Renji said to her laughing, Maya laughing along with him.

"Two Shuuhei, he… does piercing too roughly." Renji stated. He pulled a hair tie off his wrist tying the rest of his hair out of the way.

"Oh, so you ask me. Out of all people." she said, walking up ready to wipe the ear clean.

"Which ear do you want it on?"

"The right ear." he told her. "Well… Yeah, I asked you because you seem… umm… gentle when you do things." Renji didn't know how to put it. He was right about the gentle part; as she wipes his ear gently, not tugging so hard. There were other things he wanted to say about bout her, but couldn't find nor think of the words.

"So… I'm gentle, huh?" she said looking at him, smiling. Renji blushed looking the other direction. "Umm…"

"Well thank you, Renji. Now let do this, you ready?" she asked picking the needle gun off the counter placing it against the top earlobe. Before she started Maya made sure to read and check the directions, to see if she did it right.

"Renji wrapped his arms around Maya's waist, but not to tightly enough to give her room to move around. "Yeah…*sigh* I'm ready."

Maya nodded her head, not pay attention to the fact that Renji has his arms around her small waist. Maya press the handle hearing the gun make a 'pop' sound to Renji's ear.

(Hey I don't know how to pierce a scaffold piercing, so… Yeah.) Maya went on to puncture another whole.

**-20 minutes later- **

Renji was in the bathroom checking over the hand work Maya done. "Wow Maya, you did really well, for being for first time at piercing." Renji said out of the bathroom. Maya in the kitchen putting away all the items; taking off the blue doctor gloves.

"Oh, thank you. I hope its straight enough… you know what I mean." she said laughing a little.

"No, it prefect the way it is." Renji came out of the bathroom turning the light off, after

Him. He walked back into the kitchen. Once he walked in, the front door opens.

"Oi! Renji~!" Shuuhei called out, Kira following right behind him.

"Well speak of the devils." Renji smiled at Maya. "Shuuhei were in the kitchen you don't have to yell."

The two adults walked into the kitchen with take out in there hands. "Oh, hello Maya, we didn't know you were here." Shuuhei greeted.

"Yes, it's good to see you Maya." Kira greeted too. "Would you like to stay for dinner, we have Chinese food?" Kira set the food onto the counter then taking off their jackets; placing them somewhere.

"Oh no, it getting late. I need to get home." she said smiling sweetly at them.

GRRRR~!

"Ha-ha~ your stomach it speaking the truth." Kira said.

"Yeah Maya, you hardly ate your lunch today, anyway." Renji mention to her.

"I'll guess I'll stay." she smiled.

Shuuhei got everything out; as every fixed their plates. Kira and Shuuhei enjoy what was going on in Maya's school life and all. Maya herself enjoy hearing about their life too. Even when the boys play pranks on one another from time to time. After they were done eating, Maya got all of her thing saying her goodbyes to the two adults. Renji was worried for Maya since it night time and its never safe for a school girl to walk home alone. Even after the whole attack thing at the café. So he told her that he would be walking her home.

**-Maya's apartment- **

"Thank you Renji, for walking me home, really." she thanked him smiling.

"No problem… You know how it is out here at night, you'll never know." he chucked rubbing the back of his neck. The two standing in an awkward silence.

"well-" the two spoke at the same time.

"You go first." Renji said.

"…thank you, Renji…for…the talk, it really helped me." Maya thanked.

"…I sorry for yelling at you." he apologized his eyes going soft.

"That's ok, I forgive you." Maya said. Unexpectedly Maya threw herself at Renji, wrapping her arms around his waist. Renji was surprised by her actions, he didn't know what to do, nor think properly. So he lift his arms hesitated at first, but went with it. Maya felt his arms wrap around her shoulder, both teen embracing the hug.

"You're really warm Renji." Maya mentioned.

"I get that a lot…" the two separated, both give away I contact.

"Well… Thank you once again Renji, see you tomorrow." she waved goodbye going inside her apartment.

"Yeah, see you later. You better come to cool happy too." he shouted back leaving out of her sight. Maya did nothing but smiled, she closed door behind her locking it. Maya removed her shoes, jacket and scarf. Heading further more into her place turning on lights. She pulled out her cell phone checking for any missed calls, they were from Grimmjow, saying that he called ten times and had five voice messages.

"_Give him another chance, Maya. Hear him out."_

The sentence played in Maya head a few times; as she looked at his number. Wondering if she had it in her to forgive him. She pause more than hesitated to press the call back bottom. It took her a minute till finally she pressed it, pulling the phone to her ear hearing the ring back ring. It took six times for the phone to ring till finally he answered. "Hello?"

"…**h-hi…Grimmjow I-its me…" **she spoke almost quietly like.

"**Oh… I didn't see you today where were you?" **he asked on the other line. Maya looked down ashamed of herself for how she ditched him; tears stared to blur her vision. The tears falling onto her frames. **"I was there to apologize to you. But you never showed up."**

"**I-I'm…*sniff*…sorry Grimmjow." **Maya sniffled out leaning against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

"**No… I'm sorry… for not telling you about my ex."** Grimmjow said softly

Through out that night Grimmjow and Maya talked wanting know how to continue on with their relationship.

**Well guys I finally finished chapter 15. Sorry it took me 4 to 3 months, schools been getting to me, I have exams to take and all. So… yeah. Anyway please review this chapter and tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Hey guy! ****I**** sooo... happy with the reviews ****I**** got from my last chapter, plus ****I**** see that more people add this story to their favorites. ****This**** makes me very happy. ****Anyway**** here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**-Grimmjow's P.O.V-**

Grimmjow stared down into Minami eyes as he pounded in her. Minami threw he head back, releasing moans out of her mouth, arching her back in every hard thrust Grimmjow made. She felt nothing but pleasure throughout her whole body; however, Grimmjow was slowly losing that pleasure in him. Minami grasped onto Grimmjow's strong muscular arms.

"Gr... Grimmjow *pant* go harder please?" she moaned out. She got her request when Grimmjow gave her a hard thrust, watching her back chest rising in the air, her eyes closed. "A-A-AHHH! Grimmjow I'm c-cuming."

Grimmjow continued on to pound into her, picking the pace up wanting to get it over with. There was one thing on Grimmjow's mind during the whole sex... and that person was Maya. Ever since the break up or...some what. He kept on thinking nothing else but Maya, non-stop. He went into his little Zen mode, closing his eyes then reopening. Minami was replaced by Maya. (In Grimmjow's mind.) Maya's face was beaten red, he eye half lid staring into his face. The vision excited Grimmjow making his heart pound.

-After 2 half hour sex-

Grimmjow laid in his bed smoking onto a cigarette, glazing into space as the smoke rose up in the air disappearing. Minami was in the shower washing off the sweating sex; in his apartment. He got up pulling the sheets standing in his room stark naked. He walked over to his dresser, pulling out some baggy sweat pants, forgetting the underwear. He walks over to his desk; Turing his computer on waiting for it to load. After it was done loading he checked his email for anything new. After that he grabbed his cell phone. He unlocked it by putting the code number in, it unlocked. The screen opens up showing the picture of Maya and him, hugging (well Maya hugging him, his arm placed around her waist.) Maya kissed the side of Grimmjow cheek, while he just has one eye closed and the other one opened. Grimmjow went into his phone gallery most of them were Maya, his favorite one was the one he got on Halloween night, and she looked lovely the way her lips puckered up in a cute way.

Grimmjow smirked to himself, just thinking about the girls. He was truly in love with Maya Satoka and it scared him to no point. For once he was having feeling for a girl he likes that didn't want to just and have sex with. This girl was special to him; since, the first kiss he took from her, since every punch she gave him.

"What are you grinning about over there?" Minami asked coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her and drying her hair off.

"Oh. Nothing just going through my phone." he told in monotone. Grimmjow need to really get this problem off his chest if he wanted to keep their relationship alive; he would have to stop fooling around with women... even Minami.

"...*sigh*... I think we should break up?" he said out loud. She stopped drying her hair letting the towel side down.

"what!?..."

"I said, we should break up. Like we're done, over, finished." he said tossing his phone on the bed. "I want to see other people."

"You want to see other people? What! I... it's about her isn't it?" she said catching on to the whole drama. "That bitch fucked up my face, if you don't recall."

She was right about that one. Maya did do a handful of damage of Minami's face, leaving her a black eye that was slowly fading away, a bloody nose, and a busted bottom lip leaving it swollen a little. Minami even tried to make the black eye not noticeble, by pulling of make-up. Even that didn't help much.

Grimmjow sighed, he didn't want to start a fight, and it was one thing that pissed him off about her. She loved to start drama, to be in it, to end, to instigate it. Minami was forever having drama circle around her.

"Grimmjow... what do you see in that fucking slut. Is she one of those types of girls that you want to fuck so badly? What is it? -hmm?"

"Minami shut the hell up. You are pissing me off?"

"No... I what to know why you like her so much, the bitch is know better than me. You know maybe I should have some of my male friend gang rape her." she mentioned smiling, putting on her clothe little by little, her back turn away to Grimmjow.

"I even bet she a virgin to. The boys are going to love that, maybe I even video tape then show it to the whole school, so they can judge her. Ha-ha" she laughed at the end. Grimmjow had enough, he didn't like the way she was plotting to humiliate Maya.

Grimmjow quickly got off the bed rushing over to Minami, roughly grabbing her hair yanking it back. "A-AHHH!" she yelled in pain

"I getting tired of your SHIT! I don't like the way you're talking to me either." he growled in between his teeth ttighten up his fist in Minami's hair, pulling it back more. Minami whimpered in pain, she never thought that Grimmjow would ever get violent towards her; which made her scared.

"And if I ever hear you plotting on doing any... I mean ANYTHING to Maya; I will force you in being a sex slave selling to the highest bidder over in another country. Do I make myself clear?" he said, the cigarette still hanging in his mouth "DO I!?"

"YES!" she quickly said tear welling up in her eyes. Grimmjow finally let her go, by shoving onto the floor near the bed. He never liked resorting to use violence, not even against women alone. It wasn't him. He looked back at Minami clinging to herself out of fear. "Now... me and you are over, so don't call me, text me, or even show your face around Maya and I. .done." He walked away taking the cigarette out, blowing the smoke out between his lips.

"Oh? Leave the key by the door when you walk out." he said to her. Minami dressed in a hurry, not wanting to make Grimmjow anger rise even more. she slide her shirt on, grabbed all of her belonging running out of his apartment condo, not before placing the key on the desk stand

Grimmjow released a heavy sigh, his shoulder relax. he sat in his desk chair spinning around and around. He took one more drag of the cigarette before putting it out. Telling himself that he should quit soon.

**-Maya P.O.V-**

Maya sat on a train looking out the window, since she called it first to sit there. The reason was Maya and her friend...no the whole senior class was heading to Aomori for their school winter trip. It was a 3 hours 45 minute ride there from Karakura town to there. They left during the last week of school on that Tuesday. They basically had to wake up like normal time for school then, take a bus ride to the Train station. Now they were sitting in the train for and hour and only 2 hours 45 minutes left, till they arrived at Aomori station. Maya continued to stare out the window, as the snow covered the whole land in whiteness. She sat with all her female friends, while the males sat on the other side from them. It was a four seat at one booth with a table in the middle. Her female friends that sat around her were Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki.

The girls just basically talked about random things; meanwhile, Maya would receive a text message from Grimmjow every once in a while. Even though they haven't seen each other in while, they still talk and text one another. The last time Maya talked to him, was when Renji had that talk with her. That when she called him apologizing to him, now they just talk. Plus, she wasn't ready to see him yet; she wanted to take things slow. Her mind process on their relationship. But they did make up over the phone in a way.

Her phone vibrates in her lap, Maya grabs it unlocking seeing a text from non-other than Grimmjow him self. In returned made smiles appear on her face. She wrote back and text hitting the send button afterwards. The smile still placed on her face. This took notice by her friends.

"Maya, what are you smiling about?" Tatsuki asked, curious for herself and the others.

"Oh! I'm just texting my boyfriend, you know." she confessed. With a tint of blush going across her cheeks.

The girl's eyes widen in surprise. "So you guys made back up?" Orihime jumped in.

"Sort... of in a way. We made up over the phone a day ago." she said. Looking down at her phone. "But we have some terms, I told him that I wasn't ready to go back on any dates with him... you know take things slow."

"That's a good thing. What made up your mind to give him another chance?" Rukia asked.

"Oh- a friend of my with red hair... tattoos, you know him?" Maya said giving out hints to the person she was talking about, she glanced her ocean-blue eyes over at the boys booth table. Uryuu was reading a book, Chad was playing his video game on his PSvita; on the other hand Renji was nodding off to sleep on Ichigo shoulder. Ichigo was getting irritated by the whole thing. He shoved Renji off of him, the two going at right away.

"Renji I'm not your fucking pillow. Sleep on your side!" Ichigo told him.

"Well... maybe someone should of let me take the seat next to the window before he sat down."

"Look it's not my fault that you weren't paying attention." Ichigo stated.

"You know there are some people who are trying to read here... unlike others." Uryuu jumped in, not like that wasn't to read his book in silence.

"Oh, shut it. Who cares if you're reading your stupid book." Ichigo and Renji said together.

The three teens were now arguing back and forth, luckily for Chad he brought some headphone with him to drown out the teen's debate, with his video game sound.

"Hey! Will you knuckle-heads cut out all that noise? It too early in the morning for this, plus there are some people are sleep." the teacher said glaring at them. "No be quite or I will toss you buffoons off this train into the freezing cold!"

The teen quickly nod their head saying 'yes sir' at the end. Maya just smiled at their stupidity. Maya checked the time on her phone, seeing it was 9:45 am, the last she checked it was 9:00am. It has only been 45 minutes; they left the train stations around 8:35am so they've been on the train for 1 hour 10 minutes has passed. Her phone vibrated again getting a message from Grimmjow.

**'****Hey****, sorry ****I****didn't****respond**** right away, got caught up in a meeting, wont be able to text you for awhile.'**

Maya just smile writing back a response. **'No, your fine. ****Work**** is more important than texting me, you could get fired. T_T ****I****don't**** want that to happen.' **she pressed the send button, 6 minutes later she received another one.

**'****Umm****- ****actually****, I'm the boss at my job. ****I**** could fire anyone ****I**** want when ****I**** feel like it ;)'** Maya smiled at the winking face expression she got, plus it surprised her a little to know that Grimmjow was a boss at his own company, which she didn't know of. Maya left that thought alone, continuing on to finish reading the text. **'****Plus****I**** would rather text you, than listen so guy talk forever and ever. ****Your**** more important that this job.' **Maya face turned red, not believing that Grimmjow would give her all his attention and not his job; that he owned. What made Maya think more was that Grimmjow was at a young age to own his own business. Usually, it would take some time for a 20 year old to have his or her own business. Once again, Maya brushed the thought away writing another text.

**'****No****! ****You**** need to work, not pay attention to me, baka!' **hitting the 'send' button.

**'I am paying attention to you and the guys who is talking, my silly bunny.'**

_"he's always calling me that." _has time passed Maya and Grimmjow spent sending text message to each other, soon Grimmjow had to tell her that he need to go, not before asking one last question.

**'Maya, where are you going for your school winter trip?'**

**'****Oh****, we're heading to Aomori****;**** we'll be staying there for four days. ****Why****?'**

**'...'**

**'...oh, nothing...just curious, that all. ****Have**** fun. ****Anyway****, ****I**** need to go business calls.'**

**'****You**** mean duty calls. ****Lol****' **Maya giggled to herself.

**'****Ha-ha****- anyway call or text me when you get there okay.'**

**'****Yeah****, ****I**** will. ****Bye****, baka.'**

**'****Bye****, my precious bunny. ;)'**

Maya stopped herself from writing another text to him, telling him to stop calling her that name. It would make her heart skip a beat. She put phone inside her pocket, going back to their conversation that changed every once in a while. The girls spent so much time talking, they didn't realize that the train assistants came walking around handing out food and drinks to the customers. Since it was 10:20am; breakfast time. The lady came up to Maya and her friends asking what they wanted.

Maya asked for a French vanilla coco, with a sandwich, while the Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki order something different.

Time passed on, when the girls were done eating their food and decided to play some card game to pass the time quicker, since they only had an hour and 35 minutes left to arrive at their destination.

-1 hour 35 minutes later-

_"__Attention__ all __passengers__, you have reached your destination, Aomori station. __Make__ sure you have all your belong__ings, and have a nice day!" the intercom went off as the train came to a complete stop._ The Kurakara high students grabbed all their belongings like the other passenger on the train; head out to the entrance of the station. (Which was freezing cold by the way, lucky the bus was there on time.) The student quickly got on the bus, since it took 15 minutes to reach the hotel. Maya sat by the window again, she notices someone taking the seat next to hers, turning her head to see it was Renji. She notice dark circle under his eye; as though, he became a zombie of some sort.

Renji sat down in his seat, getting comfortable; he turned his head noticing it was Maya next to him looking out the window. "Hey... Maya?" she turned her attention from the window to him.

"Hm-?"

"Do you mind if use you as a pillow. I'm really tired." Renji asked, yawing.

"No, I don't mind. Go head." Maya gave him a smile. He slid down in his seat a little, so he could be on the same level as Maya's shoulder; finally his rested his head on her shoulder. Not long, Renji was fast asleep, snoring softly against Maya neck and ear. It was hard to hide, nor stop the blush that appeared on her face. She took a small glance at him, notice how close he was to her face. Even small little details too, for the first time Renji was really handsome. Maya shook her head physically and mentally not want to believe the words that echoed in her head. Afraid even more to look at him, going into all the detail structure of his face. They were best friends, its okay to call one another cute, handsome, pretty, and other stuff... without blushing, right? Maya left in at that not what to cause herself a total headache over the subject, she pushed her round glasses up more on her face, then went back to staring out into the snow.

Fifteen minutes passed and the bus reached the hotel. The hotel was big and nice looking, the name of saying Aomori Washington Hotel, in pretty neon-colored letters.

The bus stopped at the entrance, seeing people walking in and out with luggage's and other stuff. It was around 11:55am enough time for the students to check out Aomori and the events that were happening here.

Before the students were let out one of the teachers stood up. "Ok, before we head inside. I would like to go over the rule here."

"1. Boys rooms will be on the 4th floor, while the girls are on the 5th. I or any of the staff here catch you going into each other rooms, during day time or past curfew. You will be in trouble. 2. The curfew will be at 12:00pm no later than that, you have two warnings, 3rd time you will be going home. And 3. Don't damage any of the hotels belongs, you will be paying for it not us, nor the school." The teacher got through some other things that weren't important, nor the students cared for.

Finally the students got off the bus one by one with their things. Maya turned to Renji gently shaking him awake; as if, that would work Maya shook him harder calling out his name this time. He jerked awake, hitting the top of his head against Maya face, knocking her glasses of her face. Maya cringed in pain, same with Renji, holding the back of his head. After, a while Renji pain went away, he looked up to see the person responsibly for head budding him. He saw glasses on the floor, thinking to himself he hit Uryuu by ancient, but notice up closely that it was Maya's glasses there. Renji turned his head seeing my covering her face, whimpering in pain. He was quickly to her aid, asking her over and over if she was alright. Maya responded with a small nod, still whimpering in pain. Renji grabbed hold of her face moving her hands out the way.

He moved her face in every direction checking, if she was bleeding, or left any bruise visible on her face. Her eyes were closed, tears spilling out from the bottom. Renji never meant to hurt Maya, he checked for the final time, but not letting her face go. Renji apologized for the last time, still holding onto her face, wiping the tears away.

The pain soon faded away and Maya stopped crying softly. "I'm sorry Maya; I get clumsily sometime when I'm away or about to wake up. sorry." he said, apologizing at the last part.

"Renji, stop apologizing please. It's my fault; I should have woken you up in a different way." Maya confessed. "Plus it seems you didn't get enough sleep, either."

Renji chuckled, she was right one. Last night he was up all night writing new lyrics of a few songs, up until 6:56am. He didn't realize until the sun ray shined into his room. He put that memory aside and focused more on Maya in front of him. He still held onto her glasses that were sitting in his lap. Renji notice for the first how pretty Maya was with to without her glasses.

"Renji? Do you know where my glasses are? I can hardly see." she asked, squinting her eyes a little to make them focus, but failed trying so. Renji smiled brushing the side of Maya hair behind her ears. then reaching down in his lap for her glasses. Finally placing them on her face, still smiling at her.

Once the glasses gave Maya back her site, she was face to face with Renji smiling at her, tiredly. sHe returned the smile, feeling his hand on her face. Making it awkward for the both of them only a little, both staring in each others eye. Not know little by little the two were making a connection that would soon be unlocked, when time process in their life later on.

**Hey guys sorry for the cliff hanger, ****don't**** worry it will ****continued**** onto the next chapter. ****You**** just have to wait and be ****patient****, ok. ****Good****. ****Now****don't**** forget to R&R it would really help. ****Thank**** you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_-__Previous chapter-_

_Renji and Maya head butted eachother by accident.__Renji knocked her glasses off her face leaving her blindless, and in tears of pain. __He__ apologizes to her while che__cking __for any bruises.__Maya forgive him for his actions knowing it was her fault for getting to close to while he was asleep. Renji was still holding on to Maya face wiping her tears away, sothing her pain._

* * *

><p>The two teen countuine stare at one another not realizing that they were almost the only people on there.<p>

"Oi, you two lover bird. We're waiting for you." Ichigo said scaring the both of them. The two seperated fast, both turning red in embrassement from being caught in an almost intimate moment. Ichigo notice right away the Maya face was red but in the center was Ichigo asked out of concerned.

"Oh, uh… nothing to worry yourself about Ichigo." she told him, showing a sincere smile. Ichigo doubted it; he wanted to know the reason why. Don't get him wrong, Ichigo was never a noisy person. Maya and Renji notice that Ichigo wasn't going no where; therefore, it irritated Renji to no point.

"*sight* I head butted head her, while she was trying to wake me up. No big deal." Renji

"Oh yeah, Renji tends to do that when he wakes up. Don't worry you weren't the only one Maya." Ichigo chuckle to himself. "Anyway, enough of that, you guys better hurry up and grab your things. We're all waiting for you."

Ichigo left, having Renji and Maya grab their bags and following to where their classmates waited. Soon the students entered to hotel receiving the hotel room keys, the girls going onto their floor, while the boys went to their own floor.

Maya head up rooming with Orihime and Rukia, while Tatsuki roomed with other girls, since the rooms hold only three bed. The girls reached their rooms, opening the door, it was big. As you walk in it looked like the rooms were seperated, but weren't. On the left were the three beds hiding behind the wall of the hallway entrance. On the other side of the room was the bathroom and desk, the right in the middle was a small living room. with a television on a stand against the wall, with a long couch and love seat next to each other with a coffee table in the middle.

There was a balcony out side high enough to look over Aomori city in its snowy day. There were chairs and a table to enjoy yourself outside, but since it's in the middle of winter Maya and the girls would be nowhere hanging outside.

The girls made themselves comfortable placing their bag on top of their own beds. Then something ringed inside Maya's head, she forgot to call her aunt and uncle to tell them that she made it safely. she pulled out cell phone dialing their number Maya placed the phone to her ear hearing the callback ring several time, till finally some one answered.

_"__Hello__?"_

Maya recognize the voice on the other line. _"__Oh__ hey Jinta, is aunt Yoruichi and uncle Urahara there?"_

_"__No__, they went out to do important stuff or whatever they said."_

_"__Well__...when they get back can you tell them that __I__ made it all in one piece__?__"_ Maya said, take a seat at the foot on the bed, making it dip down.

_"__Uh…__s-sure yeah, no problem..." _there was a silence between the two for about a good 2 to 3 minutes, till Jinta spoke up.

_"h-hey,__ u__-umm... Maya?"_

_"__Yes__, Jinta?"_

_"I-I was... w-wondering when you get back... will you-"_

_"HEY! JINTA WE'RE BACK!" _Maya heard her uncle in the background, noticing that they just walked in the door. Heard Jinta say a curse word at the end.

_"Jinta who's that you__'re__ talking on the phone with? __Is__ it my little Maya on the line? __Let__ me talk to her?"_ Urahara said on the other end, and then she heard the sound of struggling.

_"NO! I'M TAKING TO HER, YOU__'RE__ TO__O__ LATE! GET LOST YOU CREEP!"_ Jinta said the phone, Maya hearing it, pulled the phone away from her ear in pain.

_"__Hey__? __Guys__, are you there?" _Maya spoke, trying to catch theirs attention. All she did was sweat drop not knowing what to do. The next thing that happened unexpected was the phone hanging up, hearing the Dail tone. Maya pulled the phone away from her ear staring into her cell phone, wrapping her mind around to figure out what happened.

"Maya, you ok?" Rukia asked, seeing the look on the teens face.

"I guess." Maya put her phone down next to her. Realesing a heavy sigh, falling onto back making the bed bounce with her.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Orihime asked, since there it was still early.

"I don't know. You want to call the guys and since if they want to explore the town." Rukia suggested, Maya and Orihime nodded their heads in agreement seeing it was great plan to figure out what to do, instead of just staying in their room all day. The girls got themselves together. Not before they even head out the door, Maya's cell phone started to ring. "You guys go on head, I'll catch up." she said with a smile. Orihime and Rukia went head like Maya said.

Maya pulled her phone out from her side pant pocket, opening the screen up to see who's calling. Seeing that it was her Aunts cell number, Maya quickly answered the calling saying hello at the end.

_"__Hello__ Maya, I heard that you called, telling us that you made it __safely__?"_

_"__Yes__, made it safe and sound."_ Maya smiled laughing a little. Maya talked to her aunt for about good 5 minutes, hearing the Yoruichi pregnancies was doing well, and it been almost four months. Maya was gladly proud to heard good new; she could wait to meet her new cousin into this world. They exchanged a few words, then saying goodbye. Maya ended the call pressing the 'end' button, and then headed out the door locking it behind her. She headed to the lobby where she told Orihime and Rukia to meet her at with the boys.

Once down stairs into the lobby, Maya searched around for her friends, seeing them in the waiting area, sitting next to the fire place. She walked over to where they were, smiling brightly.

"Guys, sorry for the wait, had to let my aunt know that I was her safely." she told them with a small smile.

"No worries." Chad said.

"Anyway, what do you guys have in mind?" Uryuu pried into, since he or more like the whole gang didn't want to stay in the waiting lounge forever.

"Well... I Orihime and Rukia suggested that we should look around town and find things to do." Maya said.

"That not really a bad idea Maya, plus if we don't have enough time to do other things, we could do them some other time." Uryuu agreed to the girl's decision. Ichigo, Chad, and Keigo also agreed too.

"Oh, before we go some where, we have to meet up with Nel." Ichigo said as they walked outside into the cold.

"What! You mean that she here? In the very town?" Keigo yelled.

"Man keep you voice down, will yah? And yeah, her school planned the same trip here. Ichigo said standing from the side. "But instead of four days she's staying her for five days."

"So she got her a day before us." Rukia jumped in; in return Ichigo nodded his head.

"Well, you don't want to keep her waiting, now do you?" said Uryuu, pushing his glasses up on his face. The group headed out for their so called 'big adventure' Orihime put it shouting it out loud. While they were walking Maya notice that Renji, Yumichika, and Ikakku weren't with them. "Hey, where's Renji and the others?"

"Yumichika and Ikakku are on a date, and said that they'll meet with us later." Chad spoke in low deep voice, turning his attention to her. "Renji decided to stay at the room to catch some sleep."

"That good, he seem really tired all the way here." she said.

The walked wasn't every far, where they were suppose to meet Nel. The place they were at was next to some small little restaurant.

Ichigo checked his cell phone to look at the time. "Well, we're here that's what time and place she text Me." he said, going over the text, then texting her back to tell the he already at the place. "You guys don't have waited here with me, ya know?"

"No, it okay. We don't mind wait for you or your girlfriend." Orihime smiled.

"ICHIGOOOO!?"

Everyone turned the attention to the person calling Ichigo's name, including him. Seeing a girl with long green hair tied in a high ponytail. She ran running toward Ichigo with full speed, Ichigo holding his arm wiped open for a hug, ready for the impact of one of her powerful hug attacks. Nel jumped into his arms making Ichigo lose his balance, both the young couple falling onto the concrete snow.

"Ichigo, I finally get to see you, it's been so long." she said, hugging him tightly while she rubbed her face against his.

"Nel! Can you stop?" Ichigo yelled, since it was really cold on the ground, the snow making contact with his jacket and pants making the damp.

"Whyyyy~?!" she complained. "I've missed you since we couldn't see each other during final exams." Nel went back to rubbing her face against his, then planting kisses all over his face. Ichigo dark brown eye turned his attention to his friends seeing them with cell phones out, taking picture, and giggling to themselves.

Ichigo felt his cheeks, well his whole face turn a bright red in complete embarrassment.

"NEELLLL!"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was alseep in his office at the night club, which he and Ulquiorra own. With a magazine laid out open on his face. Few hours ago he got done from being in a two-half hour meeting, then he came back to club to restock more items and paying off bills. Those entire things made Grimmjow exhausted.<p>

After all the hard day of working, he first decided to just chill and read magazines, but end up falling fast alseep out of boredom. Unfortunately his sleep was to be disturbed by one of his bartender, Lisa. She walked up the stairs came to the door, she knocked softly, but loud enough for Grimmjow to hear. When she didn't hear a respond, Lisa slowly opened to door looking around finding Grimmjow on the couch sleeping with a magazine on his face. Lisa walked over to him nudging him gently awake.

Grimmjow woke up as soon he felt some one touch him and calling out his name. He opened his eye lids hope to see the person that woke him, but only saw darkness and a magazine on his face. He sigh lifting his hand taking the reading material out of his vision of sight, he turned his attention to Lisa. She notices a frown on her bosses face. she instantly began to get nervous, Grimmjow was know to get grumpy after a good rest; he would never be mad it was just how he looked when he wakes up.

Grimmjow leaned upwards, stretching his arms with a yawn falling after that. "What is it, Lisa?"

"Um...sir your father's her to see you." she said, a little nervous at first but swallowed it down.

"*sigh*...what does he want now?" he spoke to himself. Lisa looking a bit confused and sort of scared didn't know what to do. Grimmjow notice "oh and thank you, Lisa." he said. Lisa nodded her head, leaving the office and Grimmjow to himself.

Grimmjow released a heavy sigh from his lips; he didn't feel like dealing with his father not now not ever. But Grimmjow had not other chose right now, he got off the couch straighten his clothes and self out before heading out the door. Grimmjow checked the time seeing it was in the late afternoon around 6:28pm; few hours ago he was texting Maya; while he was in his meeting that bored him a little.

When Grimmjow was texting her, he heard about her winter school trip but never thought about it till now, when he asked her where she was going. It surprised him that she would be in Aomori city for four days. Where most of his hotels are, also his cousin Nel would be there too. Grimmjow would be making a trip there that following day, he hope that he doesn't run into her. The two lovers made a promise that when the time is right to see each other, he also would have a feeling that if the two did spot each other she would be mad. That's why he didn't respond back to that text; just changed the subject.

His pushed those thought away, focusing more on to his father, who was waiting for him down stairs. Grimmjow made his way out the door, closing it behind him. He walked to the stairway, walking down with his hand in his jean pocket. Since it was that time to open the club, Grimmjow saw his bartender and waitress getting everything prepared for the night.

It didn't take long for Grimmjow to spot his own father out in the club. Who was sitting at one of the V.I.P tables; there were also a six to five bodyguards around him.

Once Grimmjow stepped in front of his, both stared at one another father and son, Grimmjow eye light blue eye looked into his father bright amber eyes. Grimmjow mostly was a spitting image of his father in his young days. That's what his mother would always say; he inherited the light blue for her that was it. Grimmjow got the hair color and looks for him, the man sitting down in front of him at his club.

"Hello...my son, how is life?" Grimmjow's father asked.

Grimmjow smirked at the question. Every time he come to see him, would pull that one question pops up. Like he cares what Grimmjow did every waking day and hour? "Like always old man, fucking women that cross my path and work. Nothing has changed." he spoke back, taking a seat across from his father.

"Well, that's good to here anyway lets talk business." he said. "Since you are making your trip to Aomori. I want you to make reservation for an important person for me."

"Why exactly? Grimmjow wanted to know.

His father rasied an eyebrow at his tone and questing towards him. "I have my reasons, so just do them."

"Yeah, **th****at business** is taking part in my own business, so that give me the right to know why and what for." Grimmjow told his old man firmly. Making sure is tone wasn't out of line.

His old man didn't say anything back for a while, giving his son dead silence stare. "You are right, prehaps."

"Good, now back to the topic? Who is this person I must make reservations for" Grimmjow asked his father wanting to get this whole father and son business away with.

"His name is Tsuraga Ichijo, he currently living in another country, but we made some exchanging over the phone-"

"So he's coming to Japan, right?" Grimmjow said cutting his father words short.

"Yes."

"*sigh* fine, whatever." Grimmjow said, checking the time. He looked back up seeing one of his father assistant whispers something in his ear. Grimmjow watched his father expression change immediatetly, and then turn his eyes back to Grimmjow.

"I quess are little meeting will have to end here son." he said rising out of the seat putting his winter jacket on. "I'll explain more of the details to you later."

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, I be seeing you at the New Year's Eve party. Right?" Grimmjow forgot about that party that was coming up in a few weeks, he wonder if he should see if Maya wanted to go, or maybe he should ask her to spend the New Year's with him. Grimmjow didn't know what to do; he just wanted to make their relationship work more. "Yeah, even with a new girlfriend too." Grimmjow spoke, looking down smiling to himself.

"I see..." His old man said, seeing his sons changed expression, he thought to himself that maybe that his son has finally find the one, or maybe not. He would just have to wait and see.

Grimmjow watched his father walk out the club, into the cold winter night. To do whatever he was going to do, well hell his father was a yakuza lord and Grimmjow was the yakuza son. Next to follow right after him. Now this one was a next big step. How is Grimmjow going to tell Maya that he isn't just a business man... he's in the yakuza. Sooner or later he would have to tell her. For now Grimmjow need to get back to work, it was that time to open the club. He headed up to office.

* * *

><p><strong>-Maya's P.O.V-<strong>

The gang spent half of there day walking around, taking pictures, and going into different shops. Almost at the end of the day, the gang met up with Yumichika and Ikakku at the small cafe, where they waited for Nel. After eating a giuck lunch, the gang headed back to their hotel. Not before leaving, Maya order so hot tea and blueberry muffin to go. Soon they left to head back to their own hotels. Ichigo tells his friends that he's going to walk Nel back to her hotel, then be back before dinner. So the ganged head back without him.

It was night time, with the steet light turnning on. Rushed to get to the hotel; since it was getting colder.

"Hey? Maya who's that for?" Uryuu asked out of curiosity.

"It's for Renji." Maya confessed, slightly blushing. "Since he never came with us, and all."

"Maya, you're very loyal and a trust worthy friend, ya know." Uryuu said his attention towards her.

"Really?" Maya sound surprise, only a little.

"Mm-hmm." Uyruu responded back with a nod.

"Well... you guys are my first group of friend." she said, showing a sad smile. "When I was in middle school up until high school, I never had that many friends. No matter how nice I was, helping people with there homework... Anything. Even after my mom died... things just made it lonelier for me.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, its okay." Maya covered up her sadness with a bright smile. "I still had family, Uncle Urahara and Aunt Yoruichi; they were always been there for me. The group was slowly approaching their hotel.

"You guys can we hurry it up its getting colder." Keigo complained.

"He's right, lets hurry up... my toes are feeling numb." Yumichika agreed also. The group decided to speed walk so the won't freeze to death.

Once they got inside, they were greeted by the hotel's warm heat, blazing against their bodies. The group seperated going back into their own room, until dinner time was ready. Maya made sure to tell Uryuu to give Renji his tea and muffins. After about two hours or so. It was dinner time. The girls walked down to the dining area, taking their seat to one another. Leaving some seats open for the boys. While the girls took their seat they started up a conversation; which was about boys.

"So... what type of guys do you girls like? Hm?" Chizu asked. Almost half of the girls blushed at the straight forward question. It was a few minutes of silence, none of the girls didn't speak up. Until, Maya spoke up.

"Well, I know you guys know that I have a boyfriend, right?" Maya said smilling shyly.

"So do I." Orihime jumped in too, smiling herself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You two have boyfriends." Chizu said sarcasticly. "Anyway, what are they like?"

Maya started first. "Grimmjow... what can I say? He's..." Maya thought of all the things to describe Grimmjow. One look at him, you may see as a laid back individual with a scruffy exterior, or so. Maya was about to speak, but was cut off by the guys taking their seats.

"To you guys long enough. They already start serving the food." Rukia said.

"Hey! We showed up, ok. Get off our backs, Rukia." Renji said irritated.

"Ooh, did some wake up on the wrong side." Rukia egged on not seeing Renji's hand clench in anger. Maya notice right away. Placing her hand on top of his. Renji glace down at her. Seeing a smile, helping him in a way to calm down. "Rukia, let's not bother boys about how late they are. As long the got her to eat." Maya said, not wanting a conflict at the dinner table.

"She right guys." Ichigo agreed so did the rest of the teens. The hotel servant came around each table, placing down lager plates of food. The foods that were severed were Beef Raman with slices if beef in the soup, small green onions and other vegetables. Also the put down big plate of Tempura, Yakitori and Green peppers.

Everyone digged in, putting different foods on their plates. Enjoying the hotels food. Maya was eating her food in peace, enjoying the conversation her friends shared with each other. She didn't same much, when conversation directed torwards her. She would say a few words then go back to eating.

"Thanks for the tea and muffin." Renji thanked. Still eat but take small proportion of his food, chewing it, and then swallowing it afterwards.

"Oh… your welcome." she said with a shy smile, then went back to silence between the two.

"So... how was your sleep. You slept for some time." she said looking up at him.

"Well, I slept for about four hours, then woke up finishing up some lyrics I was writing."

"Hmm" Maya nodded taking a bite of her tempura.

While she was eating, Renji notice that she never touched her green peppers. But ate everything else.

"Green peppers are good for you? Ya know?" he hinted smirking. Maya face set into a frown, glaring at the disgusting green peppers. " . ..." she pointed out.

"Haha~ you're like a little child, whose mother force to eat their vegatables." Renji chuckled. "Here... just try one small bite."

Renji took his chopstick picking out a medium size slice of pepper, holding up to her face. "Say 'Aaah' Maya?" Renji said. Almost in a teasing way. Treating her like a child. Maya turn her head away from the disliking food that wait for her.

"Come on. There really good, see watch." Renji took a whole bite of the pepper. The crunching sound of the green pepper being chewed inside Renji's mouth. Once the he swallowed the pepper he looked at Maya, nodding his head saying it was delicious. "Here now you try one?" Renji picked up another one, same size as before. Maya looked at Renji, then back at the pepper; after the agonizing pain of eating a green pepper. When she thought she was done, Maya looked up to see Renji still had his chopstick in her face. "One more bite left." He smirked. Leaning forward toward Maya, on his elbows. Maya playful glared at him. Know he was teasing her and getting off on it. She reopened her mouth again taking the last bite of the pepper. Mouth making full contact on Renji's chopsticks, then letting it goes. She looked at Renji, chewing then swallowing it down. Leaving nothing in her mouth.

"Happy? It gone now." she said. Picking up her own chopsticks, and continue to finish the rest of her food.

"Yep, much better. You sure try eating you pepper with other foods, instead by itself." Renji mentioned to her. Seeing that she was struggling to eat a single pepper...itself. The two went back to eating, but Maya stopped for a reason. Something that had been bothering her just now. She looked back at Renji, seeing him eating... . . Maya's face turning completely red.

"Maya you ok?" Tatsuki asked out of concern, seeing her friend in totally distress.

"I just...h-had...an indirect kiss." she whispered, but loud enough for Tatsuki to her. She looked down hidding her face, and her glasses fogging up. Her friend looking clues at first, but then caught on to what she said.

"With who?"

Maya looked up slow pointing her finger at Renji, as he took a bite of some rice, then pick up his drink taking a sip. Tatsuki looked up surprised at what just clicked in her head.

"You had an indirect kiss with Renji!" she shouted, the whole table hearing her, and Renji spitting his drink onto Ichigo. Who now was soaked with soda and angry at the same time?

**Well**** guys ****I**** hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry ****I**** took me so long to update. ****Anyway****, ****I**** was thinking that I should change the title of my story to something else, ya know. so if you have any name message me, or so now please R&R it would be really helpful and let's me know how I'm doing, so please do.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Detective Masato Takeo (last name, first name.) was working late night, in his office. Looking over all the bulletin board. That was cover with every picture that was taking in each crime over the years, one murder leading to another. Takeo took one drag of his cigeratte, pulling it away letting out the smoke between his lips. After that he put it out in the ash tray that was lying next to him. The cigeratte making a 'hissing' sound as it was put out. Takeo leaded back against his desk, staring deeply into the board; trying to figure out the clues that layed before his eyes.

He was close; he could feel it, but everytime he looks at the case or get close to solving it. The case would lead him to a dead end. So many questions were flying around inside his head.

Like 1. Why did the killer choose to go after teenage girls or mid late twenty year old women? Takeo closed his eye, resting them from complete triedness that was yerning for sleep. He decided to take a little coffee break. He grabbed his coffee mug, leaving out of his office. 3 minutes later he comes back, coffee releasing hot steam. He took a small sip; not wanting to burn his tounge and whole mouth. Takeo places the coffee down on the desk. He paused for a moment, turning around. Something clicked inside of his head as he looked at the board.

He quickly apporached to the board, anlayzing all the pictures of the victums that were murdered. He notices that the killer not only went after young women, but the ones that brunettes with blue eyes, some where glasses other not.

He traced back to the very first victum, Hanako aizen, who was 13 at the time of her death. Hanako had light brown hair and blue eyes; she also wore glasses too

apparently her death was disturbing to the whole neighbor hood that she lived in. she was kidnapped and went missing for several days, that turn to weeks, then to months. Nine months passed since the disapperens of Hanako. Then suddendly she was found dead in the shopping district in a near by ally. Her clothes completely gone, beared naked and straggled to death. Before she died, she was also tourted too. Other words, Hanako was raped multiple times.

This murder was twelve years ago, they found the murderer, but found out he didn't do it alone. There was someone there to aid him. They found this out when another young girl went missing; not too long after Hanako's murder.

For twelve year, year after year. Young women would end up missing and then found dead, with the same way as Hanako was. Naked and strangled. Before him another detective took up this came, but never found the killer. Now it was up too Takeo to solve the case. He had to use all his will power, guts, and knowledge to get this case done, before another young girl is killed. Since now the murder were getting higher and higher. Leading to total number of 20, and that 20th victum was Satoka Mari. but for her she didnt went missing no longer than 48 hours, which was different, the kill would keep the young women for a long times of period. Another thing the threw this murder off was the last name 'Satoka'.

Takeo went to look the woman up on his computer, typing in her full name. Not long after the sreach, Mari's picture pop up, a full artical of her.

_On__ December 20, 2006 35year old 'Satoka Mari' was found dead, in a wasteland, where later some construction workers found the body. __Appernatly__ Mari was on her way home to see her daughter 'Satoka Maya' for the holidays, with friends and family. __Unfourtenly__ she went missing for two days, and was found dead, with the signs of multiple rape and tourture. __The__ cops have still not found the suspect who did this crime, and the case is still into investigation. __The__ murder will lead up the same murders that were taking place several years ago._

_For__ now the daughter 'Satoka Maya' is stay with her 'now' formal__garudians Urahara Kisuke, and Urahara Yoruichi._

Takeo scorwled down some more seeing the picture of Maya. That how he recognize the girl. It was when she got attack at the cafe that her uncle own. She was a spitting image of her mother. The blue eyes and light wavy hair. for some reason Takeo had to keep eye on that girl, contact her and ask some question to her and the uncle and aunt. He had a feeling that she would be the next victim very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>-Day 2-<strong>

The following morning everyone got up early around 9:15am, to do so events that were happaning around Aomori. In the girls room with Maya, Orihime, and Rukia. The girls decided to showers, Maya decideding to take her last. Wanting to text Grimmjow telling a 'Good morning' to him and nothing more since it was pretty early still. Plus it would seem rude to wake him up with multiple texts ringing in his ear.

Orihime came out the bathroom fully dressed, telling Maya that the bathroom was all hers.

Once the girls got all prepared then they would head downstairs for some breakfest, then off too doing events.

Maya sat her phone down onto the Stan, next to her bed. Grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom for her shower. She closed the door behind her. She grabbed the nob turning it make the water just the right temperature for her. Maya removed all her clothes then stepping inside. The warm water hitting her body in all the right places. After a few second of letting the water run over her, she decided to wash up starting with her body with some Vanilla cupcake shower gel, then lastly washing her hair.

Maya's shower lasted for fifteen minute, just when she got out the shower, Maya heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she answered, through the door.

"Maya?" Your phone ringed so I answered it. And it Grimmjow." Orihime said through the door. Maya quickly wrapped the towel around her body; going to the door opening just far enough to see Orihime face and holding out to her. Maya grabbed the phone saying her thanks to Orihime then closing the door afterwards.

"Hello?"

_"__Morning__ babe."_ Maya broke out into a smile hearing the voice on the other line.

"Morning to you too '_darling_" she said with a little giggle at the end. "I hope I didnt wake you with my text that I sent."

_"__No__... __Your__ fine, I had to get up anyway. __You__ know... work."_ he finished. Maya could tell he was smirking behind the phone. Plus she could tell that he sounded a little grumpy and had a raspy voice.

"Don't work yourself to hard.

_"I'll try not too... so what are you doing today?" _he asked wanting to know about her daily adventure.

"Oh, you know... just some events that are happening around town."

_"__Sounds__ like fun, wish I was there."_ Grimmjow saids

Maya heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey? Maya, we're going to downstairs will me you there. Ok?"

Maya pulled the phone away from her ear, responding back with an 'okay'. Putting the phone back to her ear. "Hey... I think I better go, don't want to keep my friends waiting. And I only in a towel too." she said sighing.

_"__Ah__... *chuckle* so your just in a towel. __Would__ love to see that, can you take a picture for me and send it?"_ Grimmjow asked nicely.

"H-how... bout no!" she said, her whole body turning red, in complete embrassement. "I-I have to g-go, bye." Maya hung up after stumbling over her words. She forgot about the whole conversation, quickly getting dressed.

Minutes later Maya was dressed and ready. Her hair was put in a half ponytail and the rest of it down. With her grown out bangs swooped to the right side. Maya notice that her hair was getting longer now, usaully she would cut it back to its normal cut, but this time she'll leave it long.

Maya wore an oversize light purple sweater, that had a cute teddy bear, with X's as eyes. Underneath a white tank top. Next she wore some grey pants that were cut open at the knees. To finish the outfit off with some light purple creepers. She checked herself one final time, then checking to see, if she got her cell phone, wallet, and the key to the room.

She walked out the door locking and closing it behind her, to make sure it was locked she doubled checked. Maya made her way down stair to meet up with the rest of her friends.

**-After Breakfest-**

Today Maya and her friends were going ice skating. Since it was a long way there, they took the bus; which by the way was cheap.

Like always, Maya sat down and through the whole ride she was slient. Looking out the window staring into the snow that passed by in a blur. All those made her go into a deep thought.

She started to think about her and Grimmjow's relationship. After the school winter trip she was wondering if Grimmjow was doing anything for the holidays, even wondering if he's going to ask her out on another date. For another shot. Maya didn't know what to think; in reality she was afraid to even see him face to face. She didnt even know why? Why should she be afraid to see him? It was easy for her when they texted and called each other, that was no problem.

What scard Maya the most she was having feelings and still do. Maybe Grimmjow felt the same way about her, she hoped he did; otherwise, she was making a fool of herself. Just thinking about it made Maya's heart skip a beat, blushing madly to her.

Maya pushed the thoughts away for later until it was time to meet Grimmjow. She looking over feeling someone tap her shoulder, seeing it was Orihime telling her that their destination was apporaching very soon.

* * *

><p>Nelliel walked into Grimmjow's office at his hotel. She never knew that Grimmjow was coming to Aomori. She knew that he own a hotel here, but she thought he came to check on her, which that would totally piss her off. But that wasnt the case. Grimmjow came to Aomori for business reason; he had to meet with an important person or so what. Also he had to check on the hotel.<p>

She saw her cousin at his desk going back and forth with important papers in his hands. His computer screen iluminating the light onto him. For a 20 year old, her cousin was a very busy man. Even in his school years, Grimmjow was always so smart. Nelliel wonder why he never went to college. Anyway Nel walked around his office with her hands behind her back. She walked over to his desk, playing with little objects on his desk to catch his attention. In which it did, as he stops moving the pen looking up at his little cousin.

"What do you want?" he asked stopping to whatever he was doing, giving Nel his full attention

"Nothing~" she said avoiding eye contact with him. "Just wondering... do you want to...?"

"No. I can't. Working" Grimmjow said cutting her off. Going right back to work.

"Hey, you didn't even let me finish what I was about to say, Onii-chan." she said, waving her arms in chibi verison of herself.

Grimmjow sighs; he wouldn't be able to finish his work, if his cousin was nagging him. He didnt come to Aomori to get away and relax, no he had more things to do here, like that Tsuruga Ichijo. Who would be arriving here tomorrow? Grimmjow sighed again, rubbing his hand to wipe away the triedness.

"Okay, sorry. Finish what you were about to say?" Grimmjow said giving Nel another chance to speak.

"Humph, bout time." she said placing her elbow on his desk leaning on them for support. "Anyway, I was going to ask, if you want to come and hang out with me and my friends... she'll be there."

Grimmjow know who the girl that Nel was talking about, and that girl was, Maya.

"Sorry, I can't. I need to get all this paper work off my desk." Grimmjow told Nel.

"You work to hard Onii-chan; you need to relax once in while?" Nel told her older cousin.

Nel was right, he shouldnt be work so hard, and do more relaxing. when it close to the holiday it seem like he's always busy around that time, maybe after all this work is done, he'll going and relax in the hot springs.

"Onii-chan did you hear me?" Nel waved her hand in front of his face, trying to catch his attention.

"Yeah, I'm here. Shouldnt you are meeting up with your boyfriend?" Grimmjow asked seeing it was 12:20pm

"Oh shoot, I totally forgot about that. They're probably waiting on me." Nel paniced running around like chicken's head cut off.

"Then get going, stupid."

"Hey don't call me stupid, ass hat!" She said back to him, giving him an evil glare.

Grimmjow was happy that his cousin was dating some one new; her last boyfriend was a total asshole, who cheated on her. Sadly Grimmjow knew that person, Nnoitra. What was more important was that his cousin wasn't always depressed. She has a new boyfriend that Ichigo guy. He was hoping that Ichigo was treating her right, that's all that mattered.

Grimmjow looked back his cousin as she checked herself over in the mirror. Fixing her hat that sat on top of her head. Grimmjow looked back at his work sighing to himself.

"Ok, I'm leaving Onii-chan." Nel told him walking to the door.

"Wait? I'll come along with you." he said rising out of his chair, stretching his arms out. "Need to take a little break anyway, right?"

"Oh, so now you listen to me and decide to come along." Nel said.

"Shut up, I'm only going to drop you off, nothing more." he said grabbing his jacket that was hanging on the coat rack. "Come on Nel, I want to come back and finish the work."

Grimmjow decided to give Nel a ride in the limo. He didnt want his cousin walking out in the cold, like she did to get here. Grimmjow told his driver the destination to where they were going. While during the whole ride, Nel talked with Grimmjow both exchanging words back and forth. With the conversation they made it to their location. Nel spotted her boyfriend and his friends wait but the entrance. She turns looking at Grimmjow with a sincere look.

"Your sure... you dont want to come?"

Grimmjow looked at Nel then looked away. "No, you go on head. And don't tell them that I dropped you off... not even her, ok"

Nel smiled sheepishly. "I won't, promise." she held up her pinky finger.

Grimmjow grinned at how his cousin would still hold on to doing the pinky swears, she's been doing that ever since they were little. He raised his hand up placing it on the edge of her hat pulling it down over her eyes.

"Hey!" Nel protested, fixing her hat back in place. "Well I'll see you later then." Nel opened the door stepping her foot out.

"Don't forget the limo will be waiting for you here, ok." Grimmjow told her. She nodded her head understanding what he told here. Once that was said Nel got out closing the door behind her, walking up to her boyfriend hugging him from behind. In a quick glance Grimmjow spotted Maya not too far, laugh, talking, and smiled big. It was that prefect smile that made his chest hurt, sending butterflies down in his stomach. Grimmjow just wanted to get out the car, walk up to her, and kiss her fully and loving, in point blank day light. Not caring if people saw or not.

But he decided not to do so. Grimmjow looked away telling his driver to drive him back to the hotel, to finish the rest of the work that waited for him.

Nelliel's friends saw her approching them, while they waited in line. It didnt take long as the line went through fast. Each teen paid 3 dollars to get in, reciving a ticket for the skates. They sat down taking off the shoes then putting on the skates lacing them up. Nel and Ichigo were already off onto the ice ring, hand intwined with each other.

Maya was sitting next to Rukia, lacing up be skates. She looked and saw that Rukia was having a hard time on her part.

"Rukia do you need any help?"

"Hehe. You could say that, I've never'd skated before so..." Rukia looked kind of embarrassed. For a girl would was born into noblaty would've taken ice skating lesson at a young age, or so. Noble people would always achive at everything that they've did, but not for Rukia. "I really don't if I lace them right, nor wrong?"

Maya smiled kindly at Rukia. "No worries, I'll help you." Maya grabbed one of Rukia's feet, lacing each hole at a time the tying it really tight, then she move on to the next foot doing the same. "There, now you're ready to skate." after that sentence, Maya looked up seeing Rukia face drain the color out of her. Rukia looked away not giving Maya eye contact. "Yeah... about that..."

"Don't tell me-"

"Like I said, I've never skated before."

Maya sweat drop with her glasses slightly falling off her face. "Maya, don't worry about her, I got this?" Maya looked over seeing Renji stand over them. Maya fixed her glasses standing up.

"Do _'you'_, Renji even know how to skate yourself?" Maya asked out of curiosty, or maybe for just a good laugh at the 'I'm a tough man' act infront of them.

"Pssh~ yeah I do. Unlike some guys I know." Renji said pointing his thumb backwards at someone; Maya followed the direct of Renji's thumb seeing it was Ikakku who was having a hard time to even stay on top of his feet. Every few seconds he would slip and fall either on his face, or back. While Yumichika on the other hand, tried not to hold in his laughter at his boyfriend.

The girls broke out into a laughing fit, holding their staomchs all together. Maya was laughing so hard that she would hicup, and her glasses would fall out too.

"Like I said, now I can skate." he said. "Now my noble lady would you care to skate?" Renji stuck his hand out bowing like a gentleman.

Rukia frowns at his act towards her. She never liked being addressed like that not in public, or her friends. "You giant monkey-head. Told call me that, I hate it!" Rukia scold at Renji, but then calming down at the end. "I'll skate with... as long you don't call me that again, or I'll punch you in the middle of ice ring."

Maya chuckled to herself as she watched her two good friends... well Rukia struggle to stand on the ice. Maya looked around seeing all her friends skate around the ice ring. She saw Orihime skate with Tatsuki and the girls, laughe and having a good time. Without her notice Keigo took a seat next Maya, he seem a little nervous. he open his mouth but closed it back up qiuckly, Keigo even got up quickly from his seat next to Maya and left, but he stop in his tracks, turning back around and taking his place back next to Maya again. Maya couldn't help but laugh to herself.

Keigo swallowed his guts and went for it. "Hey? Maya?" Keigo called out her name getting her attention. She turns her head looking only at him.

"Yes?" she smiled happily.

"Would you like to skate with me?" he said turning some what red in the face. This was it for him. Keigo finally asked her to skate with him. he didnt know what she would say, there were only two answered 'yes', or 'no' but there's always a third answer too, and that would leave up to harsh mean words to get him out of the girl's faces. _'__No__ matter what happens?__'__ I still brave up and become a man. __Even__ if she rejects me, I'll still be a man.'_

"Sure, I would love too."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! I KNEW IT! Wait? What!?"

"I said I would love too, Keigo" she said continued smiling at him brightly.

Keigo felt relief in his heart. "Oh, okay." he said getting off the bench they sat on. Keigo turn around extending his gloved hand to her, as she places her glove hand inside his. The two made their way to the ice, slowing stepping on it so they wouldn't fall. The song that played was a happy up beat tune, which Maya knew instantly what song it was. (Hong Kong Garden-The Uffie version.)

Once on the ice Keigo and Maya never separated hands. While doing so Keigo was still blushing, while Maya was calm as a breeze. Maya notice that Keigo was being a little nervous, so she started up a conversation for her to keep his mind focus. During the little talk they shared, Maya found Keigo to be a really sweet, care, smart guy, and good looking to the eye, she didnt know why girls weren't going out with him. He wasn't a bad person. The two continue to skate some more till they both decided to take a brake.

When they got back to the bench tables Keigo and Maya saw that their group of friend were eat a quick lunch. Keigo agreed to buy Maya some lunch. Maya told Keigo her thanks, as he left.

"Aww~ isn't that cute?"

Maya looked at her friends in complete confusion. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Maya don't play stupid. You know exactly what we mean?" Rukia and Chizu said, leering at Maya. "You and Keigo skating together what's up with that?"

"Nothing is up or wrong with it. I and he are just friends, nothing more. Anyway I have a boyfriend." the conversation was starting to get on Maya's nerves. And Renji could see this too.

"You guys give it a rest. There's nothing going on between them." Renji said getting his point, helping Maya out. Maya gave him a generous smile nodding her head.

"Ok, I'm back. I didn't know what you wanted, so I got us both hot chocolates, and burger with fries." Keigo said stand there with the items in his hands. Maya got up giving him a hand. Both taking their seat and started eating.

"Thank you, Keigo. You didnt have to do this." Maya thanked him.

"Hehe, no problem. You're just so nice to me- HOT! HOOOTTT!" Keigo yell at the end Buring his tongue with the hot chocolate. His friends laughing at him and his stupidity.

afterwhile, the teens sat around talking to one another, then the girls decided to go back to skating; while, the boys switch out their skate for their shoes, with the tickect they had. While the girls were having fun on the ice, two girls appocah the boys table, the two girls basically approached Renji, as Renji was texting on his cell phone. Ichigo gentle shove Renji's shoulder, catching his attention and turning to look at the girls. Renji notice that the girls went to same school as them. The girl on the left had dark tan skin and bleach blond hair that had purple highlights at the tips of her hair. And she wore a lot of make-up. She was what do you call them, Gyaru gals. But the girl on the girl on the right that kept eyeing Renji. Now he thought that she looked cute in a way. She had chestnut brown hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her eyes were nice green, which was the first thing he notices, since the girl kept moving her eyes away from him.

"What's up ladies? How can I help?" Renji said, placing his arm behind his head.

The tan girl bumps her friend in the arm to speak up.

"Umm... Renji would... you skate with me? please?" she asked a little scared. Renji didn't know why she would be scared. Was he that scary looking to approach? He knew that he had a lot of tattoos on him from head to toe (not really dont know how far his tattoos go.) anyway, Renji foucus more onto the girl's question. He already put his shoes back on and he could go and get skates.

"I'm sorry, I just returned my skates back in." he said, seeing the green eyed girl's expression turn to disapontment. "But that dosen't mean we can't walk around." he smirked at her. The face change instanly to happiness.

"ok." she spoke again. Renji getting up leaving with the girl.

"Since you already know my name. What's yours?" he asked wanting to start a coversation.

"Amagi Ayana." she said blushing trying her best to hide it.

The gyaru girl looked at the boys as they stared back at her. For a gyaru gal, she wasnt to bad looking. Some, who were like her, were never good looking. Maybe this girl was naturally born good looking with the possiblitly to pull anything off.

"When Ayana is done talking with him tell her I'll be at the food court." the girl said taking off leaving the boys to themselfs.

The boys decided to go with it. Changing the subject, the boys attack on Keigo about him and Maya. They were wondering why he was making the moves on her; it made it really obvious to everyone around him. Keigo admitted that he had feelings for Maya, telling his pals that he would confess his love to her. The boys broke out into a hysterical laugh, making Keigo confused. Keigo wanted to know why his friend were laughing at him when he talked about confessing his feeling to the girl he had a crush on.

"Sorry to break this to you Keigo? But she has a boyfriend." Uryuu told him, instantly crushing Keigo's dreams.

"WHAAATTTT! AAAAHHH, MAN!" Keigo yelled, acting all dramatic with lager stream of tears running down his face.

"Keigo pull yourself together" Yumichika said, as he pushed some of his hair out the way. "What matters is that you will tell her about your feelings, before or after we graduate, you'll be more of a man. Like you said."

"Wow... Yumichika… thanks, didnt know you were that wise." Keigo mentioned, drying his eyes.

"Humph- dont be so full of yourself, I trust dont like how weak, sad-ugly men mope around." all the boys sweat dropped at Yumichika's words.

The boys change the subject to something else. The girls finally done skating, had the shoes back on and ready to go back home. Since it would be a long walk for Maya and her friend, Nel offered them a ride in the limousine. The group kindly agrees to the whole offer. One by one getting in the car.

"I wonder where Renji is?" Maya looking around for the tall red head. She didnt want him missing a free ride. She finally found him talking to a girl. Maya had a feeling that she has seen that girl some where before, she wasnt to assure of herself. She watched the two exchange smiles and numbers, saying their goodbyes as they went separate ways.

"So I see you met someone? She really pretty." Maya said hiding her hands behind her back, smiling happily.

"Yeah, she not bad looking, she also very nice, her name is Ayana." Renji said. As they both walked to the limo where their friends were waiting for them.

"Ayana… Ayana..." Maya was thinking to herself know she heard that name before." ooh? I know who you're talking about now, Amagi Ayana."

"Yep, that's her. How'd you know?

Maya smiled, the two getting inside the car. Since they were last to get in, mostly Renji was last. He closed the door behind himself.

"She in my cook club, that's all. She really nice." Maya smiled even more, she took her spot next to Orihime. While Nel told the drive to drop her friends hotel.

* * *

><p>When the got back to the hotel the teen ate dinner and went back to their own rooms to relax. Maya was chilling on her bed with earphone in her ear listening to music on her phone, while she played games too. That's when Rukia decided to call up the other girls and see if they wanted to got and relax in the hot springs. Maya and Orihime thought it was a wonderful idea, so Rukia called up the rest of their friends saying that they'll be going to the indoor hot springs.<p>

Finally in the hot springs with other women there too, the girls chatted upon themselves. Maya really didn't pay to much attention to them, as she sat on the side in complete thought, blowing bubbles out of a bubble wand.

Maya watched from a distance, as her friend splashed water at one another, Chizu going around feeling up her friends from behind. That stopped when she purposely felt Tatsuki up. Tatsuki immediately punching her. Maya laughed to herself, seeing how ridiculous her friends could be. She was truly happy to have such great friends. Ever since she was little up till now she didn't have many friends, nor any to begin with. Now... she has friends, to laugh, to talked, and to hang out with.

Without Maya's most craze attention, Chizu was slowing sneaking up on Maya. When she was close enough, Chizu reached out wrapping her arms around Maya. Placing her hand upon her breast, squeezing them and moving the in circular motion.

"AAAH!" Maya screamed, dropping the bubble wand into the water. Pushing Chizu arm off of her self, moving away. "Chizu! That is not unprportionate for such act!"

"I'm sorry Maya... you just seem so out of it." Chizu said seeing that Maya was upset with the act that was done to her.

Maya didn't mean to act the way she did. It made her feel gulity. "I'm sorry; I did not attent to rasie my voice at you. Please for give me?"

"No... It's my fault I've shouldn't did that." Chizu said sighing away.

"Well duh? Chizu I've told you, no we've told you many of time to stop. But you wouldn't." Tatsuki scold.

"Ah~ you guys know I can't help It." she said sighing, but in her eyes was a sign of excitement and joy with pleasure. "I just... all of you look so delicious~" Chizu drooled at the site of all her friends naked infront of her eyes.

"STOP THAT!" Tatsuki yelled, a vein mark on top her head. She punched Chizu hard, knocking her out instantly, as she floated in the water, her soul leaving he body.

Maya forgot about the whole altercation. Deciding now to chat with her friends about what to do for the Holiday that were approaching around the corner.

**-Day 3-**

It was the same moring like it was two days ago for Maya. Get up eat breakfest, and figure out what to do for the time being. Today Maya wasn't feeling up to par, for doing anything. She just wanted to say and sleep.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? The boys are going to a snowboarding competition." Orihime asked for the final time.

"No, thank you. Maybe some other time." Maya said, turning the offer down.

"Ok, we'll see you when we get back." Rukia said next leaving out the door, Orihime following right behind. Maya waved goodbye as she closed the door locking it.

Maya stood infront of the door for about a good two minutes or so. Turning around heading to her own bed, as the television played loud in to room. She layed down curling into a ball, pulling the covers over herself. Slowly and slightly crying to herself. For today was December 20th, the day of her mother's death.

Well guys, I'm happy to see that people are adding my story to their favorites, but I would like to get reviews too. It would be really helpful. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. So please review, and add to your favorite. Thanks guys.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Seven year old Maya was walking with her mother hand In hand. On a snowy day. The snow covering everything in its path, leaving the street in whiteness. On Maya face was the biggest smile that brightens her mother's day. Her glasses taking up her childish face._

_As they walked, while Maya talked about her day in school of what actives happened. All of sudden Maya stopped walking, but watched her mother let go of her hand as she continue on down the street. She tried calling out to her. Her mother never stopping nor respond back._

"_Mom… w-wait!" Maya shouted, trying her best to move her legs even her whole body. But it never budged . She watched her mother disappear in far distance, leaving her alone_

_Once her mother was out of site, Maya's whole body began to move. Starting off in a sprit. Hoping to catch up with her. She searched everywhere in every direction possible._

_While Maya ran time began to fly by, showing images of her and her mother spending time with one another._

_The images continued on for about good twenty minutes or so. Instead of seven, Maya was not thirteen years old. That time she was in junior high, her body starting the process of developing into a women's body. But she still wore her round frame glasses._

_Maya came to a stop when she notices something up ahead. She walked slowly up too the object that was in front of her. When she got close enough for expectation. Her eyes started to water up the tears overflowing and down onto her cheeks, letting out small sniffles. In front of Maya's ocean clear-blue eyes laid a funeral table with her mother's picture smiling big on it._

_Now it all started to come together, the day her mother went missing, then next day was found dead. Maya did her best to wipe all the tears off her face, but no matter how hard she tried they still came coming out. _

"_M-mom…*sniff*…please come back, I miss you." she said softly too herself._

"_**Maya…"**_

"_M-mom… is that you?" she called out hearing someone call her name._

"_**Maya… Maya…"**_

_Figure out that it was not her mother's voice, Maya began to panic she didn't know who the person was who kept saying her name all around her. To was starting to scare her._

"_W-who's there? What do you want with me?" Maya said back._

"_**What a pretty girl you are. And I do adore pretty girls."**_

"_STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouts out covering her ears as those words were repeated over and over aging to her. "Stop it…. P-please leave me alone, who ever you are?"_

"_**I adore pretty girls… like you, Maya…" **__the male voice said as Maya felt hands appear on her shoulders, sending shiver down her spine. The mysteries hand traveled on downward on Maya's body, while one placed itself about her breast and the other heading down to her skirt. Playing with the edges of her skirt them disappearing underneath it, the hand touching her panties and most intimate part._

"_**And you, my pretty girl…. Will be MINE."**_

-0-0-0-

Maya awoke from her dream, sitting up covered in sweat. She glanced around seeing that she was still in the hotel room, even though everything was a little blurry. She closes her eyes giving her mind to recap on what happen in her dream. The dream she's been having ever since her mother's death. Maya reopened her eyes searching for her glasses; which were on the nightstand next to her. As she places the glasses on her face, her fingers brushed against her cheeks feeling wetness. Realizing that she had been crying in her sleep, all due to that dream she had. She wipes the tears away.

Noticing the time Maya got out of bed heading into the bathroom starting the shower up.

Coming back out, she went to her bag picking out some fresh new clothes to wear. Then went back in the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Fifteen minutes later Maya came walking back out. The steam appearing out of the bathroom. Maya forgot that she hate getting dressed inside a steamy bathroom. She prefers letting the cold air hit her while she dresses. She looked over at the clock, seeing it blink in blue lights reading that it was 2:25pm. Enough time for her to go out and look around, maybe a nice walk would ease her mind from that terrible dream she had.

After she got done getting dressed. Maya grabbed her purse, cell phone, and hotel key room. Before she walked out the door Maya grabbed her fluffy panda jacket, putting that on and a scarf. Then walked out looking the door behind her.

Since it was too late for breakfast, Maya decided to head out for some lunch… alone.

Hoping that she wouldn't run into any of her friends, while she was out. She just wasn't up to hanging out with them. Maya made her way out of the building heading into the shopping district. It wasn't a long walk; it was only a few blocks away. Easily she found a nice restaurant to eat at. Going inside she was greeted by the warm heat hitting her body and a waiter too. Not long the waiter gave Maya her table, a menu and silverware, then asking for her order. Maya gave the waiter her order as he went away telling her that he'll be back with it. An hour later Maya walked out the place saying her goodbyes, with a smile. Now all Maya wanted to do was walk around and look into different shops she passed b.

-0-0-0-0-

It was five o'clock close to sundown. The teens arrived at the park without Maya, around noon. Where they had all the time to do what ever they wanted to do. The park was hold lots of events for family and friends to participant. The teens decided to hang out in the park for the rest of the day. Since tomorrow would be the last day, around four they would be head back home to Karakura town. Spending the rest of their winter break with family on the Holidays.

The boys went their separate was and so did the girls doing their own things. Like for instants the boys went snowboarding since later on there would be a competition. But the boys didn't what to take part of the event, since Keigo mention that they weren't all that great of snowboarding athletic people. So they just raced down the hill for fun.

Yumichika sat with girls drinking their hot chocolates along with them, chatting away to any subject that was throw in the air. Orihime checked her cell every five minutes, half of the group wanting to know who she was texting with. But Orihime would never tell…. Well Yumichika could tell it was a new guy she liked that was in her life. Yumichika rather talk then join some petty snowboarding down the hill just for fun. And Uryuu right along aside him same with Chad. As those two chat among themselves; which didn't bother the him or the girls one pit.

Yumichika tell out a heavy sight, holding on to his hot chocolate before taking one small sip. As he watched his boyfriend fall on to his face into the snow. Ichigo and Renji laughing the fucking heads off. Sometimes Ikakku would do some stupid things, but that was and Yumichika loved everything about it. Taking another heavy sigh and a sip of his hot drink.

"Yumi… what's wrong? Are you not having a good time?" Nel asked be sided him. Seeing and hearing that he was bothered by something.

"Oh nothing, don't let thing face fool you. I am having fun." he pointed out.

"Then what's the problem?"

"*sigh* I'm probably just tried, yeah tried and cold." Yumichika said the last part seriously. "Anyway, who's Orihime texting over there?"

"Her boyfriend, Ulquiorra." Tatsuki teased

"NOOO! Shut up Tatsuki." Orihime said out of embarrassment. "Well yeah he is. We're more like seeing each other."

"So… you two are dating then." Yumichika stated out the obvious.

"No… yes, no- No I mean yes." Orihime said not making up her mind completely.

"Plus, I heard he's a collage student too." Chizu added in.

"What!? Orihime? Are you really going out with a collage student?" Tatsuki asked shocked that Orihime… Her Orihime was going out with a man that was two-to-three years older that her. Orihime looked around at all her friends seeing shocked or surprised expression aiming toward her. Was it normal for school girls to date a collage student, at school most of the girls would walk around talking about how they are going out with men who and twice their age; which were middle age men? But those men were sugar daddies.

Ulquiorra was no sugar daddy, he may not show a lot of expressions, but he is really a sweet guy. Which Orihime was starting to love.

"You know, I'm not the only one who's dating an older guy?" Orihime pointed out. "Don't forget that Maya's also dating some too."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." Yumichika said realizing himself, and so did the others.

"Anyway change of subject. Speaking of Maya, why didn't she join us today?" Yumichika said changing it to Maya. "I hope she know that we leaving tomorrow afternoon?"

Through out the whole day they were hoping to spot Maya, and come join them. But that never happened. Since Orihime and Rukia were roommates they were the ones to see her last. Orihime felt bad that she never called to check up on their friend, who was left alone in the hotel. "Maya didn't feel like coming along for some reason. It was like she wasn't herself." Rukia said.

"I'm going to call her, see if she okay?" Orihime pulled out her cell phone dialing Maya number. She put the phone to her ear hearing it ring a few time, then going to voicemail.

"She's not answering?"

"Who's not answering?" Renji said coming over to the group hold his snowboard in one hand.

"Orihime trying to contact Maya, but she not there." Chad gave him the input. Since him and Uryuu were overhearing the conversation.

"Maybe she put her phone on vibrate or she probably asleep." Renji stated.

"I don't know…" Orihime wasn't so sure. So she tried one more time, but still now answer for her. So finally Orihime left a message.

"Well for now we just have to wait." she told them.

"GODDAMIT! YOU SON OF BITCH! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Everyone turn their heads to the sound of the voice shouting at other person. Yumichika instantly know who the voice belong to, face palming himself in full of embarrassment. Ikkaku furious at another snowboard rider, who apparently was trying to show off to some girls near by. In effect sprayed snow all over Ikakku, in result causing him to be angry.

"Dude, it was an accident. Chill." the man said.

"Yeah, I'll chill when I beat the shit out of you, then I would be chill, Dude." Ikkaku threaten, walking up the him. Both the men getting ready for a beat. Ichigo grabbing Ikkaku from behind, perverting a fight from happening in a family public event.

"Ikkaku calm down, or you're going to get kick off school trip."

"Fuck the trip." Ikkaku yell struggling to break free out off Ichigo grip. Soon the rest of his male friends came to his aid. Yumichika having enough of his shit. Every time the gang tried to have a good time, or even when it's just them alone together. Ikkaku would find some way to have trouble coming right around the corner, coming into their relationship. But not this time… Yumichika would not be having any of it

"Ikkaku, you're coming with me right now." Yumichika said sternly.

"That can fucking wait. I want to kill this fucker first-"

"IKKAKU, I said now!" Everyone stopped at what they were doing, Ichigo letting go of Ikkaku as Yumichika grabbed him, pulling him away from their friends so they could have some private area. The males praying for his safe return.

"Yumi? What's wrong?" Ikkaku asked, not knowing a clue of why his boyfriend pulled him away.

"Ikkaku, I'm tired." Yumichika said out to Ikkaku.

"Tired? Tired of what-" Ikkaku not comprehending the situation he's in.

"I'm tired, tired of you trying to act hard, tired of you causing trouble everywhere we go." Yumichika said all together. Ikkaku didn't know that his actions were wearing off on his boyfriend. It was making Ikkaku himself feel bad. "I'm sorry Yumi, I didn't-"

"*sigh*…Ikkaku, if we're going to be together now and later on in the future. You must change your attitude." Yumichika turned away from Ikkaku, placing his hand onto his forehead. He was starting to have a headache. "Look…I didn't mean to yell at you. Just calm down and try not to get in a whole lot of trouble, ok."

"I promise-"

"Don't make that promise if you really mean it, Ikkaku!" Yumichika said turning around.

"I know how you are."

"*sigh*…fuck, fine I truly mean it promise." Ikkaku said throwing his arms in the air out of frustration.

"Good. Now let's get back to the gang." Yumichika said, Ikkaku following after his fabulous lover.

Once they were back with their friend, the rider all ready long gone. After awhile they continue on with the activities. But that came to a stop when the speakers came on warning everyone that the park would be closing due to a winter storm approaching the city. So the teens didn't have a chance to compete in the snowman contest. So the teens hurried on up back to their hotel.

"Guys, I'll meet up with you later. I have to walk Nel back to her place." he mentioned.

"Ok, make sure you make it back quickly. We don't want to find you dead in snow tomorrow." Renji joke the last part.

"Fuck you, Renji." Ichigo yelled back as he walked hand in hand with Nel.

"Bromance, it's all about the Bromance." Renji stated. "Ikkaku, Chad, guys back me up?" asking for back up on the so called "Bromance" word. Shouting the words at Ichigo as he and Nel continue to walk away.

"Bromance, Bromance, Bromance!"

"FUCK OFF!" Ichigo yelled the last time, before he was completely gone out of site.

-0-0-0-0-0 Maya' P.O.V-0-0-0-

Maya wakes up to a hand on her shoulder shaking her. She opens her looking around then looks up to see the shop owner, smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry; I must've fallen asleep while I was reading"

No, no. I didn't want to disturbed you." the owner said. "By the way you should be heading home. The news said that a snow storm would be approaching soon."

Maya quickly got out of the chair she was laying in. gathering all of her thing and the manga she was reading too. "Thank you for telling me that. Is it not too late to purchase this manga right?" she asked not want to put it back since it was the last one in stock.

"Of course not, follow me." the owner said walking to the register.

Maya walked out of the store waving goodbye to owner, as she held the item in her other hand. She turned around ready to head back to the hotel; which was a ways to go. Maya told herself that she shouldn't have walked for far away. Now she was to walk that long distance, and with not taxi cars out to take her there too due to the snow storm.

"I've should've just left early or stayed back at the room." Maya said to herself, walking through the snow, as it began to fall harder and harder to the point she could hardly see the streets. "You got to be kidding me…really."

Maya quickly grabbed firmly on her jacket hoping to keep herself warm from the harsh cold. As she was walking, Maya didn't notice that someone was approaching her. "Ma'am, you shouldn't be out here, it's too dangerous."

"I apologize" Maya said, turning around seeing that it was a cop, out doing his rounds. "I'm trying to get back to my hotel; you see I'm a school trip with my classmates." Maya told the officer. Hoping that he would understand.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but my boss told me to get anyone who's out her into shelter." he told nicely.

"I see…do you know the closes shelter around here?"

"Yes I do, follow me please." he walked way, Maya following right behind his steps. Till they reached what looked like a mall but was connected to a hotel. It was pretty big, as Maya walked inside with the cop she was greeted with warm her to her whole body and face. Making her face turn red. "Here we are ma'am. Now I'm sorry but you must stay her till the snow storm passes over." he told her.

"When will it pass?" Maya wanted to know. She was hoping the she wouldn't get stranded over night.

"Hard to said, it probably won't stop until morning." the cop replied back.

"Ok… well thank you for your help." she thanked him.

"No problem Ma'am. You have a nice night." he said goodbye as he walked away to do his job. Maya nodding her head back to him before he left, wishing him a nice night too.

"*sigh*….what to do now?" She looked around at all the store, some open and others closed, or about ready to close. Everyone around that was taking shelter in the mall was calling friends and family to make sure that they were ok. Maya need to do the same; she hasn't received any calls from her aunt, uncle, or friend in the passed five hours. Maya took a sit near a bench that was close to her. She took her phone unlocking the screen checking for any missed calls. So far she was right, Maya had several missed calls, two from Orihime, another two from Rukia , one from her Uncle, and the other from her other friends like Yumichika, Chad or so ever.

"Wow… I guess I've should've answer my calls?" she thought to herself, knowing that later on she would have that guilty feeling for ignoring her friends. They were probably calling to know where she was, since she didn't return to the hotel, all cause of the snow storm that was taking place outside. Maya released a heavy sigh wondering who to call back first. Since Orihime was the one to call first, Maya pressed on her contact and called her first.

"_HELLO!? MAYA IS THAT YOU!?" _Orihime said through Maya's phone, more like screaming, Maya pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Yeah it's me, who else would have the same number as me." Maya laughed at the end. "Anyway I know you guys are wondering where I've been all day?"

"_Yeah, everyone was wonder sick. When the girls got back to the room you were gone, what happened Maya?" _Orihime asked, Maya didn't know if she was ready to tell her friends about her mother's death, but they were her friends now and wonderful friends that accepted her into the group.

"Oh, nothing-….well I mean-…I'll tell you when arrive back at the hotel soon." she responded. Hoping Orihime wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"_That's fine. But Maya, I hope you know that the snow storm want stop until morning, right? Orihime informed her._

"Fuck… totally forgot, now I stranded at a mall/hotel, with no place to sleep. I feel like I'm homeless." Maya playful cried. Feeling completely dumb and helpless. "Plus I know you guys are probably eating dinner right now without me too?"

"_Sorry, can't lie about that one. Plus do you want to say hi to everyone." _Orihime asked.

"Sure"

"_Ok, let me put you on speaker." _Orihime informed. _"Guys saying something Mayas' on the line._ Maya waited patiently for some to speak.

"_Maya, you have an explanation when you get back!"_ Maya know who that voice belong to Yumichika_._

"_Hi Maya baby, can't wait for your return" '_**Chizu' **thought Maya.

"_Chizu, get your fat ass off of me! Hey Maya, it me Renji"_

"_Hello, Maya…." _**'Chad'**

"_Make it back soon, Maya." _**'Uryuu'**

After Maya heard all her friends say hello, she end her call with Orihime say 'goodbye' and 'see you tomorrow' my looked at her cell phone screen seeing that the battery was 10% dead. So she turned the phone off completely, not wanting to waist the last of its energy. She sighed again slouching down on the bench looking around or more like figuring out a plan to get a room and sleep. _"Ok, what to do? What do I do?" _she repeated to herself over and over again. Finally she just got up walking around hope to come up with something.

While walking around in a daze and from think to much, Maya bumped into someone, she wanted to mentally slap and tell herself to stop bumping into people all the time.

"I'm sorry, I always do that, it's a habit…._a really bad habit._" looking to see a man in his mid or late twenties, with chest nut brown hair and green eyes. Maya bows down her head holding her glasses to her face, preventing them from falling off her face. She smile the moves out the way for the man, but this time the man gets in her way, blocking her from going anywhere. "Umm-… excuse me, sir?" Maya moved the other way, but again he blocks her path. Now Maya was starting to get pissed. She looks at the him with a frown. "May I get by, please?" she asked nicely but still kept the frown on her face.

The man moves out the way, Maya taking the chance and continues to walk, but stop at the touch of him holding onto her wrist. She turns around looking at him now with a glare.

"Can I help you?" she asks sternly, her voice showing the anger and frustration with the unknown man holding onto her wrist. Next the man quickly pins her to the wall, blocking all exit for Maya to escape. She didn't understand this man's motive, was he playing with her wait for even more of a reaction to come out. What ever it was Maya was getting tried of it. Maya watched as he leaned more closely into her personal space. What was worse, Maya found him to be good look, but not good looking enough to let this incident slide.

"So what's a beautiful teenage girl like you wondering alone at night?" he asked smirking.

"Well…there's a snow storm outside, and I'm waiting for someone." she said, the first part true but not the second one.

"Who you're waiting for?" he asked again.

"Umm-…my boyfriend, he should be here any minute now." she lied again, wish Grimmjow would magical appear a save her from a man who looked like he wanted to do naughty things. Just the thought made Maya shiver in fear and disgust.

"I can tell your lying? You're not waiting for anyone, and no ones coming either." he confirmed.

"How do you know? He could be coming around the corner for all I know." Maya replied back standing her ground and going along with her lie.

"I have multiply reason why no ones coming or so you put it- 'your boyfriend'" He said about to share those reasons with Maya. "For 1. I find you to be very beautiful. 2. When I see beautiful women, I take them and make them mine. And 3. I would love to penetrate you right here and now, don't care it someone is watching."

"You're a sick and pervert, bastard you know that?" Maya said to him. She didn't like the way he want to fuck her in public. That was the last straw; Maya was fed up this asshole. She wasn't anyone sex toy, nor women. The man leaned in to close to Maya's personal taste. It was close enough that his lips were practically touching her ear.

"I see the feistiness is coming out, can't wait to see more when I get you alone in my room." he said ready to lick her ear and neck. But before he had a chance to make the move, Maya was pulled away while his arm was forcefully pushed out way.

"Like she said Ichijo… she not interested." Maya looked up shock to see Grimmjow with his arm around her waist holding her against him, away the man name Ichijo.

Ichijo frowned, more likely irritated that Grimmjow took away his catch. He was ready to seal the deal with the pretty girl; however, she kept on refusing making it more fun for him. Ichijo stood straight up staring into Grimmjow's eyes, and so did Grimmjow. Maya couldn't see it but she could feel the tension in the air, a conflict battle going on between the men, electricity running through their body colliding with one another with those deadly stares.

"You mess up a perfectly good moment between me and her?" Ichijo informed, getting close to Maya.

Grimmjow's grip around Maya's waist tightens up, moving her out the way placing himself in front of Ichijo. "Well, to my eyes it didn't look like she was enjoying the moment with you." Grimmjow was very serious with him. Every since he dad told him his name nothing but bad was written all over him. He just wants this guy to finish whatever business he has with his father and leave. "Now if you **please** excuse us… me and my girlfriend must retired too our room." Grimmjow said him and Maya turning their back to Ichijo, walking away. "And you should do the same; you'll be here for awhile."

Maya and Grimmjow continue on walking till they reached the lobby of the hotel. Grimmjow opening the door for her to walk in first, then walking right after her.

Maya didn't know what to bring up first. There were so many questions running threw her mind, like a fortune wheel not know what it will land on. "Grim-"

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh!?" Maya was confused, she didn't know for what reason he was apologizing for.

"I'm sorry… sorry for not telling you." he said. The seriousness leaving her face. Turning into what was disappointment.

"Grimmjow, if it's about the promise we made about seeing each other, I'm not mad." she grapping on to his arm, her hand moving downwards to touch his hand. "Not mad at all, more like surprised." she let out an uneasy laugh.

"Surprised? What for? You should be angry." Grimmjow was perplexed. But it was one thing for sure he missed her gentle touches, the touches that he missed over a month.

Grimmjow chuckles to himself, Maya noticing it. "What!? What are you chuckling about?" she asked. Determined to know what was so funny. Her cheeks puffing out, eyebrows dipping down into a frown.

"Don't make that face, you know I can't handle it" he told her, his famous smirk appearing on he face.

"No… not till you tell me why you're laughing?"

"I'm not laughing, I'm chuckling. There's a difference."

"No, there is no difference. Now tell me. You're making me mad." she said. But she really wasn't serious though.

"Let's just drop it, I'm really tired and sleep is calling Me." he said yawning. The two walked on heading towards the elevator. Not before Grimmjow was stopped but one of the associate, telling him that there was busy that he needed to be taken care of. Grimmjow excused himself from Maya, telling her that he would return in a quickie.

After some time Grimmjow returned back to her as promise. "What was that about?"

"Since the snow storm wont be stopping anytime soon, the people that were stranded now have a place to sleep without pay." he explained to her. Pressing the elevator button, the doors opening right away. Maya thought it was a nice jester that he did

The two love birds stepped inside, Grimmjow pressing one of the number too their floor, and room.

-0-0-

Once Grimmjow unlocked the door, stepping inside with Maya following behind him. She shut the door locking it. She watched Grimmjow undo his tie and letting out heavy sigh, forgetting all about work and think more about relaxation.

"Make yourself at home, I'll order room services." Grimmjow said leaving my by herself disappearing further into the hotel. Once again left alone, Maya walked around the place not before taking off her shoes and leaving them by the door. She was impressed; it was a really huge place. Everything was so…nice and fancy, it was so fancy Maya didn't want to touch anything. Afraid she mite brake something. So she went to the leaving room taking her rightful place on the couch.

She sat there quietly, but after awhile she got board of just doing that. She jump right back up walking around some more going to the window looking outside, seeing the wind and snow blow harshly against the window.

"You didn't want to watch TV?" Maya jump out of her skin away from the window at the sound of Grimmjow's voice, surprising her a bit, as he came around the corner smirking.

"I hope you do mind me ordering for you?"

"No, I don't mind. You have a nice place- I mean hotel." she corrected herself going red in the face.

"*chuckles* thanks, I own it so…"

"Yeah… I totally forget about that part. You're a business man." she said taking her place back on the couch; play with the edge of her dress, her black covered stocking feet digging into the carpet. "Plus… it's a shocker that you're here, instead of Kurakara town."

"No, I wish. I'm here on business, but I'll be going back home in a few days or so." Grimmjow informed her. Taking his seat next to Maya, then lying full out on the couch resting his head on Maya's lap. "How I miss lying on top of you." he sighs closing his eyes.

"Did I give you permission to lay on me?"

"Nope… but they were calling to me." Grimmjow smirked even more.

"Calling to you!? As in what exactly?" Maya asked more like a demand. Even thought she was staying with him for that night and the sorted things out in their relationship. That didn't give Grimmjow the 'Ok' that lay or cuddle with her.

"Hmm- I don't know if I should say…?" Grimmjow open one eye peeking up and his girl. How he missed hearing that word 'His girl' ring in his head. Just hearing it now put a proud smile on his face; in which it did.

"What are you smiling about? I hope it's nothing perverted Grimmjow!?" Maya frowned looking down at him, but then smiled afterwards. Placing her hands on his head brushing her finger threw his hair, putting Grimmjow at ease. _"I bet he missed this too, I can't be mad at him. We are back together." _she thought, her smiling growing bigger.

"Now what are **you** smiling about?" It was Grimmjow turn to ask.

"Nothing." Maya responded. Grimmjow lean upwards, his hand cupping her face almost like he was going in for a kiss. Maya tensing up, her eyes growing a little big. Grimmjow was almost in for the kill till the door bell rung. "Ooh, dinner's here." she quickly got up from the couch, Grimmjow's whole body falling on to the floor; meanwhile, Maya races to the door opening it.

"Ow! Fuck that hurt!" Grimmjow said, a little frustrated that he didn't get to first base

"Thank you." Maya thanks shutting the door. "Ready to eat Grimmjow?"

"Yeah…I'm so ready to eat." he said sarcastically. Rising up off the carpet, wincing in pain, he totally forgot that Maya had that hidden strength inside her. Grimmjow let it go; instead he went to receive his food that was waiting for him. Since he been working all day and never had a chance to eat a big meal.

Once they were seated with their food in front of them it only to matter of second to start eating. Maya was happy that Grimmjow order for her, plus she wouldn't have any clue what to eat and I would've taken her forever too decided. The dinner was a simple basic steak with either mash potato, or a bake potato, and nice side of broccoli.

"Grimmjow?" Maya asked putting down her steak for a minute. Grimmjow looking up respondence. She nervously played with her potatoes parting one section away from the rest like the red sea. "Do you mind if I take a bath?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Maya asked to use the bathroom to, she didn't intend for Grimmjow to tag along and join her. Now the two of them sat in the warm water. Maya wrapped in a towel, her back to Grimmjow; Meanwhile, he's relaxing enjoy the wonderful moment.

"When I said if I could take a bath I 'didn't' mean you could join me." Maya pointed out. Back still turn towards him. What Grimmjow didn't see was that, Maya was completely red. Embarrassed to a whole new level. This was her first time letting a man see her naked, alone in the bathtub, out of her mind nervous. Maya focused more on to her goal. Take bath. Get out. And go to bed. Speaking of bed Maya had a feeling her and Grimmjow would be sharing a bed. Her day could get any worse, she let out and fustigated sigh. She would never catch a break.

"Would you stop acting so nervous and relax."

"how I can I relax when we're sharing a bath together!" she turned around stunned at what Grimmjow said, forgetting that she was face each other, Grimmjow naked chest exposed to her full site.

"AHH! C-can you please leave? I would like to be alone." she quickly went back to facing the window. Now her whole body crimson.

"If you keep that up, you'll eventually will pass out, babe." he warned. Afraid for her safety.

Grimmjow was right, if she didn't stop getting all embarrassed, she will pass out in this warm temperature water; which was not a good thing. Maya exhaled in and out slowly calming herself down. Thinking back to when she saw Grimmjow chest, she was quick to notice that he had a larger scar. It didn't look pretty and it looked like it hurt too.

"How did you get that?" she asked slightly looking back at him.

"Get what?" He asked, misunderstanding at what she was asking about. He looked down upon himself seeing the scar stare at him. Grimmjow's whole diameter changed, just thinking, mentioning, or some sort jester to his scar would put him at unease. Getting back to her question he just has to give it to her plain and short. "Grimmjow?"

"I got this scar….in high school, during an accident." he told her, not looking into Maya's eyes. Then finally looking upwards. Maya was facing him now, almost like she was leaning toward him, her head till slightly to the right. Like a little kid would.

"Does it hurt?" she asked again hoping she wasn't being to forward.

"In all honest truth… no it doesn't hurt, not one pit." he finished. Out of the blue Maya moved forward dipping her head down planting a gentle kiss on his scar. She elevated back up, blushing at her own action. "What was that for?" curious to know.

"When ever I hurt myself, and have a painful scar my mom would kiss it for me, to make the pain go away." Maya told him, showing him a smile. "Did your mom ever kissed your wounds away?" that question took awhile for Grimmjow to reply back. When he got that scar his mother was long gone to receive any kisses. He just held in the pain, until the feeling went numb. "No my mom never did."

"Well now you do, and I hope that pain is going away."

"It is." Grimmjow leaned forward placing his lips onto Maya's, then pulling away. "Would my bunny like to be mine again?"

There was that famous nickname for her 'bunny'. Her stomach began doing flip-flops just hearing him calling her that. "Yes, this bunny would love to be yours again." Maya said back. Moving closer to him, until Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her much closer. Placing his lips upon hers again, and then moving them slowly together the two sharing a heat kiss. Maya placed her legs on both side of Grimmjow, never breaking the kiss. Her heart beating at minute per second, she never knew that Grimmjow missed her so much, nor did she in the same. Grimmjow's hands snaking its way all over Maya's, sending shivers through out her body, Maya clinging onto Grimmjow's strong shoulder for life. Finally what seem like for mere hours, or longer the two lovers pulled away for air, both breathing heavily. Maya staring into Grimmjow's teal blue eyes and Grimmjow doing the same into Maya's ocean blue pairs. Grimmjow kissed her one more time, Maya responding back to the kisses. Then once again having a taste of air again.

"Grimmjow?" Maya said. Going red in the face, out of embarrassment, she couldn't believe that she and Grimmjow had a steaming make out session.

"Keep saying my name." he requested.

"Grimmjow." Maya said it once more, while Grimmjow kissed her again starting from her lips, then cheek, and moving on downward to her neck. Maya closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips everywhere. Next something happen that made Maya feels wrong.

"AH- NNH!" Maya moaned. She was confused at what happening. Pulling away from Grimmjow's tender kisses. "Grimmjow!?"

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. You have no Idea how bad I want you." Grimmjow said to her going back to leaving more butterfly kisses on her neck, achieving to leave a love mark. Once again thrusting his hips up into Maya. "HYA! Stop that!?" Maya warned him.

"What? You don't like what I'm doing?" He asked.

"No, I don't." she blushed casting her eyes away from his. "I don't like how its making me behave, and wired sound coming out of me."

"Maya?"

"Just forget it, I'm tired. Let's call it a night." Maya arise from Grimmjow's lap and stepping out of the water, walking out leaving droplet of water trail behind her.

Not before coming back for a dry towel.

"Maya… come back." Grimmjow called out, he also getting out of the water, chasing after his scared bunny.

When Grimmjow emerged from the bathroom, a dry towel wrapped around his waist. Spotting Maya on the bed sliding on her underwear. Her towel still wrapped around her body. "Maya, I'm sorry…" Grimmjow apologized. Walking towards her half way, stopping in front of her, making her look up. Maya face completely flushed.

"…G-Grimmjow what do you want?" she asked finding other things to look at in the room; besides him and polished, smooth wet chest. Grimmjow kneeled down the two finally giving eye to eye contact.

"…sorry, I keep forgetting that you're new to all…" Grimmjow apologized again to Maya, placing his hand onto hers. Maya looking down hiding her smile.

"…no, men have urges…I-it just scared me, that's all." she said looking back up.

"Maya, look at me?" she looked at him once again, "I'm not going to take advantage of you. That's not me; we could stop if you want to."

In all honesty, Maya didn't want him to stop on what took place in the bathroom, she want to continue. In a slow pace. "I want to… continue, please?" She grabbed onto his hand in return. Grimmjow couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth, and she begged for it at the last sentence. "But can we start off slow… it's my first time."

Grimmjow smirked; he was 100% right that his girlfriend was a virgin. That means he would have to be real gentle with her, plus he had always be gentle with his bunny. Grimmjow made his move first, moving close to kiss Maya, instantly responding back with arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck. He also does the same both arms around her waist, both their body touching. Next Grimmjow lifted Maya up by her legs, moving further back on the bed laying her down, they two never breaking the heated kiss. He placed himself in-between Maya's legs, both hands on her thigh. The kiss came to an end the kept moving again after they got enough air. Their tongues battling it out for dominance, Maya losing on her hand since this was her new to her; Meanwhile. Grimmjow knew what to do. Since he's done this multiply time with each girl he met.

Maya hands were on Grimmjow back, but now were running through his wonderful soft hair. Her heart continues to beat harder and faster, that feeling coming back to the middle of her stomach. She broke the kiss turning her head to the side, exposing her neck to him.

Grimmjow taking the hint going in, attack her neck with butterfly kiss. Staying in one spot then moving on further down to Maya's collar bone. However, that wasn't the one goal he was accomplishing, his hand were slowly traveling up to her hips going under the towel. Grimmjow lifts himself up turning her attention to him. "…may I?"

Maya blinked once then nod her head, giving Grimmjow the 'ok'. "…please be gentle…"

"Like always." he said back. Kissing her softly while he was removing her towel.

While that was happening, Maya was really nervous out of her wits, so many things were running through her mind. Would he not like the way she looked. Would she be terrible at what was going to happen? So many question like those… when Maya was to busy thinking she never notice that the towel around her was removed, feeling a cold draft hit her. Maya quickly cover her chest up turning her body to the side. "Why are you hiding yourself?" Grimmjow asked.

"I know what you're thinking? You probably hate how I look." she said.

"No… your not ugly Maya, you're really ho- I mean beautiful…?"

She turned her head looking into his eyes, Maya seeing the honesty. "Really?"

"…really."

"ok." she turn her full body back to him, removing her arms out the way showing her breast completely to him. Going mad red in the face. "See… you're beautiful, beautiful to me." he whisper, leaning down to finish where he left off. The touch of Grimmjow's on Maya's chest sent shiver down her back, closing her eyes, mouth partly open. Doing her best to enjoy the moment. Grimmjow kept his hand off until she was use to this kind of feeling, once he saw he made his move. Putting both his hands on her breast fondling them, next he placing his mouth on one of them giving it a taste. Looking up watching Maya arch her back at the feeling of his tongue on her nipple.

"A-AHH!"

Grimmjow staying on that nipple then went onto the next one sharing the same treatment. Enjoy watching her squirm, clenching and unclenching the sheets. Grimmjow continue on with the torture. His hand moving down, fingers softy gliding over her stomach then stopping at the top of her underwear. Next those fingers went down in-between her legs rubbing against her underwear.

"G-GRIMMJOW…Nnh! Maya moaned out clutching onto the sheets again.

Grimmjow mouth came off of her nipple seeing that it had enough attention, as his was perky enough. His fingers still in between her legs stroking her gently. "Do you want more? He whispered the words to her. Maya nod her head eagerly not wanting his hand to stop. Grimmjow moved his hand in a fast pace then would slow down teasing her.

"…do. You. Want. More?" he asked again. Stopping his hand.

"…I… want more." she finally replied back. The answer he was waiting for.

Grimmjow vanished from Maya's site. Grimmjow went down to her panties pulling them off with his teeth starting from her hip and make his way down. Maya notice this action covering her face up, and blushing like crazy. In all truth what Grimmjow was doing made her completely embarrassed. She went along with it anyway, rising her hips offering him a helping hand. Once the panties were fully off, Grimmjow gave her panties a nice whiff where her crotch was. "HYAH… don't d-do that you pervert!" she yelled

"Why? You smell nice down there and I want a taste too." he said throwing her panties on the floor, going back to pleasuring Maya.

Grimmjow grabbed onto her legs spreading them apart, watching her pant. Then he went in tasting her folds. "HYAAAHH….AAAHHH!" she moaned out load, her hand going to his hair. She even arched her back; this was a whole new feeling to Maya. Which she was started to love. "You s-shouldn't ….AAH… Do that…AHH I-its dirty…. Down there." Maya moaned the words out to Grimmjow. He brought his head up staring Maya dead in the face. "Maya… you took a bath, its perfectly clean, plus I'm not stopping anytime soon." Grimmjow pointed out going back to his business.

Grimmjow continue on pleasuring Maya with his tongue, tasting all her juices _"man she wet… she was even wet before we started."_ he thought to himself, feeling the need to make her scream some more. He removed his head seeing the she was prepped enough. Then slid two fingers inside her.

"Oww! Grimmjow…" she warned him.

"Sorry… didn't mean to cause you pain." he said leaning back up kissing her neck to ease her. After that he began pumping those two fingers in and out. Grimmjow could tell when they would have sex he would have to be extremely careful when penetrating her. He would know since he had sex with plenty of virgins in high school. He pumped his fingers slowly, not wanting to cause Maya even more pain, enough so that she could get use to his fingers. Maya winced once in awhile, but soon she was getting use to the feeling. "Do you want me to go faster?" Grimmjow whispered to her. She nods her head giving him the ok to go faster. He thrust his finger a little faster, hearing Maya's breath pick up.

"Aahh! Grimmjow…." she moaned out, panting for air, her hands clutching on to the pillow and sheets once more, her toes curling every once and a while. Grimmjow once again pumped his fingers even faster; while Maya's moans turned into pure pleasure screams. He used his other hand to spread her legs wider. As his fingers continue to send her into nothing but mind blowing pleasure all around her body.

"Tell me? It this you first time doing something like this Maya?" Grimmjow asked out of curiosity. Know that she never even masturbated.

"AaaaHH! Stop I…." when he didn't get a responds back, Grimmjow just pumped his fingers in a faster pace making Maya arch her back uncontrollably, her moth wide open and eyes closed, she tried her best to close her legs back up, but Grimmjow held them apart. Grimmjow stared down at her loving that he was making her that way. It was even turning him on watching Maya squirm for her life; he couldn't take no more bending his head down kissing her hard on the lips, their tongues battling out once again like last time.

"Grimmjow…hhaaaahhh! S-something…c-coming. STOP!" She moaned out, that feeling in her stomach getting stronger and stronger. Grimmjow knew what was coming too. He continue on giving Maya sweet kisses on her neck and shoulders, while he kept his fingers at the same fast pace inside of Maya. His kisses led up to her ear. "Do you want to cum, Maya?" he asked.

"What!?" Maya asked out of confusion.

He repeated the words again. "Do you want to cum? I want you to cum, cum all over my fingers." he told her, picking up the fast pace again. Maya wrapping her arms around Grimmjow shoulders for dear life as her body was getting ready for the big moment.

"I-IT'S CUMING….ITS CUMING, GRIMMJOW!" Maya shouted. After about three pumps Maya body arched off the bed screaming her head off, the scream echoing through the whole room and probably whole level floor. Those feeling inside stomach which grew stronger and stronger finally exploded, but soon calmed down, leaving her mind and body feel empty and numb. For her this was the first mind blowing experience that happen to her. What seem like for ever Maya let go of Grimmjow shoulder her arms falling onto the bed with a 'FLOPPING' sound. Grimmjow pulling his fingers out of her, seeing them coated in her juice.

"See look you came so hard that it got all over my fingers, Maya… You're a lewd girl." Grimmjow pointed out to her. Now taking that finger and sucking the juice off. Letting Maya see the whole thing, she turns red again looking away. "I'm not lewd."she made her point across. "And what was that just happen to me?"

"That babe was called an orgasm, you never had one before?" he asked, still lying in between her legs. As one eyebrow rose up in confusion.

"No, never this… was my first." Maya looked away once again, embarrassed or more ashamed.

Grimmjow took his other hand placing two finger under her chin turning her attention to him. He smiled big, "so was I good or what?"

Maya was flushed now at that question, but she had to reply back. "You…were amazing"

"That's good to know." Grimmjow lean down kissing Maya again, as she did the same. The kiss was sweet and gentle just right for Maya. The two finally broke apart, Grimmjow moving out of the way to lie next to Maya, not before pulling the covers up.

Grimmjow and Maya did nothing but stare at one another. Till Maya broke the silence for. "I heart you… Grimmjow."

Just those word made Grimmjow heart skip several beats. He mentally cleared his head again wanting Maya to repeat those words once more. Making sure she didn't say love.

"Say that again?"

Maya for once smiled big this time. "I said, I heart you."

"… Why say that instead of love?" Grimmjow want to know.

"You know… how some people are about saying 'I love you' to the spouse they love, right" she looked at Grimmjow seeing if he was paying attention. Which he was.

"Yeah…"

"Well I didn't want to rush you, nor me into saying those words so I just put the name of the shape instead of what it actually means." Maya told him. She kept looking at him. Grimmjow never changing his facial expressions, that same blank face staring at Maya. Like he was thing, Maya was catching on to his acts or another way to put it habits. "I know what you're probably thinking. It's stupid and lame." She was feeling ashamed of the topic. So she began turning her back to him but was stopped by his touching her waist. Maya looked back seeing Grimmjow smirk. "You never let me say my part." He pulled Maya closer, keeping that hand right on her waist. "…Maya, I heart you too…my silly bunny." he kissed her face gently, "now sleep. You're probably tired from me giving finger you, plus the oral sex."

Reminiscing all of those naughty things Grimmjow did to Maya made be turn beat red.

"Did I mention that your voice turns me on so hard." he said

"Shut up! Don't bring it up" Maya brought the covers up hiding her beat red face.

After so more talking Maya began drifting asleep, her eyes completely closing, her breathe coming out uneven. Grimmjow raised from the bed the towel still around him. He looked back making sure he didn't disturb Maya sleep. He walked to the bathroom closing the door behind him. There in that bathroom he would relieve himself for all the aroused moments he did to Maya. That girl didn't know she had a hold on him, always on his mind, but now he was few step to making her his, and his alone. Grimmjow removed the towel seeing himself hard and so began pleasuring himself thinking about Maya, who was asleep in the other room.

**-Next Morning-**

Maya woke to a warm body snuggle, a strong arm placed on her waist, also naked. She raised herself up by her elbows. Looking around the room, the early morning sun coming threw the windows. Maya looked down at the arm that was safely placed on her waist, gently pushing it to the side, then noticing Grimmjow next to her sound asleep. She smiled to herself seeing how Grimmjow's exterior was totally different. He was looking like a little boy instead of a man. Then she started remembering everything that happened last night. In an instance she was blushing again. Maya slowly crept out of bed not wanting to wake Grimmjow up. Afterward she looked for her clothes, seeing her underwear on the floor not to far from the bed. Putting those on she searches for the rest of her clothes. Sliding on pink pale dress, and then putting on the black sweater that had with shooting stars printed on it. Maya forgot about her stocking, instead walk around bear. Next was finding her glasses. Thinking hard at where she last place them. She walked back to the bathroom searching on the counters. She found them in no time as they were sitting next to the towel holders.

"I wonder what time it is?" she looked for her bag with all her belonging inside. Knowing that her things were in the living room. So she walks back to the bed where Grimmjow laid fast asleep. _"He's still asleep."_ she thought.

Walking back to her side where she slept, Maya crawled on the while Grimmjow laid on his stomach and his face facing her. "How should I wake you sleepy head." a thought popped in her head. She was going to play with him while he sleeps. She began tracing her fingers on his face, like small light touches. That didn't work so she tried his back, starting from his shoulders and making her way down. It was a working progress, as she watched Grimmjow move around especial his shoulder and back. Maya doing her best to hold in the laughter, she retried her plan again but with more fingers. Again from the shoulder all the way down, but this time she stay longer at his lower back, close enough to his but.

"Dude, I don't fuck roll like that….fucking bitch…" Grimmjow mumbled in his sleep. Maya silently laughing to herself. She replaced her hand back onto to his lower back. Once again switching up her plan, she placed her tongue on his ear gliding it upwards.

"God damn it! I said fuck off, I don't roll like that!" Grimmjow yelled. Taking his arm and swing it behind him, to who ever was messing with him. However, that became a big mistake. When he took that swing Grimmjow fell off the bed and on the floor. Maya laughing her head off, holding onto her stomach as she struggle to catch her breathe.

"Fuck! Maya was that you all this time?" he got off the floor frowning.

"…sorry, what were you dreaming about to make me think I was someone else?" She asked this time, now with all her laughter gone.

"I dreamt that the gay guy kept hitting on me… like I have nothing against gay people, its just so fucking annoying when the keep on asking to see if **your gay, **but I'm not. For fuck sake." Grimmjow finished his rant, while Maya sat silently on her knees smiling to herself.

"Better?"

Grimmjow looked at her, nodding his head, "yeah… I'm better." he closed his eyes getting all the sleep out of him. Then he spoke again. "What time is it?"

Maya check for him as she looked next to her, the clock sitting right there. "Its 9:20 am, which I need to, get back." she said rising up from her spot, so she could get all her things together. But was tackled by Grimmjow as he gave out a playful growl. The both of them landing on the bed, Grimmjow showering her with kisses.

**Sorry guys that it too me FOEVER to update, well you know… life has been getting to me. So I would hardly have anytime to finish writing this chapter, but now I finish for you guys to enjoy. And I have to say it's one of my longest chapters I did. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys love it and please… please R&R it would help me a lot.**


End file.
